It's Only Make Believe
by WitchesOfOzFF
Summary: When Elphaba takes on tutoring duties, she is forced to spend time with scandalicious Prince Tiggular. But Fiyero thinks Elphaba can actually learn from him too, in an effort to get the man of her dreams. Will they find what they're truly looking for?
1. Chapter 1

_This story was written by Witches of Oz member I Couldn't Be Happier. To see this story and more, definitely check out Witches Of Oz!_

The end of summer is a time of mixed emotions for most Shiz students. Senior year is just as hard. Now is the time to answer the dreaded question of: What is it that you want to do with the rest of your life?

"Sir, if I could take on some extra credit it would really benefit my....."  
Just then Madame Morrible entered the room. The class fell silent and the teacher motioned Elphaba to take her seat.

"Now class, I want everyone to complete this essay by next week. It will go in your Shiz academic portfolio and it will be entire focus on Senior night. So don't take it lightly." With that Madame Morrible exited The Life Science class and alowed the professor to resume his lesson. The class let out a giant moan as soon as she was gone.

"Why is it that we seniors have to do extra work? I thought this was our party year?"

"Averic, I think it is just a light assignment to keep us all on track."

"Look Elphie, I know you crave this kind of stuff, but I don't need any additional pressure. Besides you know your way smarter than me."

"You're very smart, you just don't give yourself enough credit."

"Ah, Shucks. Don't make me blush. Hey, did you finish those lab results?"

"Yes, I dropped them off this morning."

"Thanks doll. You're the best." With that Averic patted Elphaba's head and then focused his attention on Glinda.

"So, beautiful, since we both have to write this paper, I thought we could get inspired by spending time in my room."

"How will that inspire us?" replied the blonde.

"We'll be doing that for the rest of your lives." Averic winked at his girlfriend and turned up a smile.

Glinda looked at him and thought very hard a for a few minutes, and finally, she said "Oh. Averic you're so bad. Isn't he horrible, Elphie?"

"Hm? I wasn't ..... I mean... I didn't notice." Elphaba noticed all right. Sure her blonhde roommate was dating the him. The only man she ever thought about. There was only one Averic. Yet Elphava knew that she could never compete with Glinda or Averic's world. It still didn't make it hurt any less.

Sitting in the back of the class with his head up and his two legs up against the desk in front of him sat Fiyero Tiggular. Fiyero was new to Shiz, but not to his senior year. He flunked out at the last school and his parents gave him one last chance. Try as he might he found classes a bore. The only things he enjoyed at Shiz were track, his popularity and the sights of Glinda Upland. Yet today he couldn't help being taken in by the side conversation going on between Averic and Elphaba. "_Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she liked him. She likes Averic? Oz help her. Why does that guy get all the ladies? Glinda seems really into him too. Maybe if I invite her to the track race...."_

"Mr. Tiggular!"

"What?!" Suddenly Fiyero realized he was completely lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear the teacher. "Sorry, sir, how can I help?" That brought the class to laughter, which didn't aid in Fiyero's attempt to get out of trouble.

"Stay after class Mr. Tiggular."

_"Great."_

As the class left passing his desk with smiles and laughs, Fiyero took a small bow. Averic shook his head and said "See ya later buddy. Try not to mess up before the race. "  
Glinda, passed by and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm sure you can talk your way out of it." As she passed, Fiyero got lost her perfume.  
Elphaba was prepaired to leave, when all of a sudden the teacher stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, Ms. Thropp, I'll need you for a moment too."

Fiyero was now at the front of the class and took a seat next to her. The teacher then looked at Fiyero and said, "You are on the verge of flunking my class. If you don't bring your grades up and ace the next three papers, I will have the great pleasure of kicking you out of Shiz. Morrible's assignment will count as well."

"Excuse me sir, but should I really be here for this?" Elphaba didn't know much about Fiyero except that he was new and he seemed to be a player. _He was friends with Averic, so maybe he was ok she thought. Yet, he seemed to be so aloof all the time. Yes, he was nothing like Averic. Averic was sweet and kind and thoughtful. Fiyero fell asleep in class and was failling. Averic would never fail. Then again, I do ensure that he doesn't fail. Then again he shouldn't be embarrased by having me hear about his grades. _

"Ms. Thropp, You need to be here because you are his new tutor."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"You asked if you could do any extra credit. So I thought you'd appreciate this task."

"But sir..."

"No buts. He's your extra credit and she, Mr. Tiggular is your last hope." With that the teacher left the room and thus left the pupil and tutor alone. Elphaba was beside herself while Fiyero just continued sitting down. He reached into his pocket and took out a pack of gum. "Gum keeps me calm, you wanna a stick?"


	2. Chapter 2

"This can not be happening. The last thing I need during my senior year is to have a brainless aloof jock be my pet project."  
Elphaba just flopped herself at the desk and dropped her head down. All she could here was chomping. "Must you do that?"

"Elphaba, if I don't chomp at the gum, I wouldn't be able to blow bubbles with it. And they call me brainless. Look, Instead of this unattractive display of selfpity, you should be thinking about how to turn this into a positive. I mean it's not all bad."

"No, Fiyero, it's all bad. I fail to see the good in it."

Fiyero got up from the desk and made Elphaba face him. "I really don't understand. You get your extra credit, and for once you have a willing partner who will do his own work and not flirt with you so you are conned into doing it for him."

Elphaba tried to look away at the point and walked towards the window. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right". Mimicking a silly school girl, "I dropped off those lab results for you Averic. BTW, I can carry your books and do your laundry too, just promise me you'll keep patting my head like a dog."

"I don't have to stand for this. You haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about. Don't pretend you know about him or me, cause you don't. You're a million times worse than he is. You couldn't hold a candle to him." She was just about to grad her bag and leave when Fiyero stopped her before she could reach the door.

"Hey! Calm down." He took her by the shoulders and stared right into her eyes. _She has strong eyes, _he thought. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sound stupid. You of all people are not stupid. I know I'm aloof, but I'm not really that dumb. I just don't see the point of all this, when I have no choice about my life. A prince's life is decided long before he is ever born. Yet, you make me want to stay awake in class, so maybe with the right teacher I would actually want to graduate. This could be a good thing for both of us."

"Both of us? What do you mean?"

"Are you going to relax and sit down?"

She shook her head and looked straight at him. She then allowed him to sit her down and he pulled the chair next to hers so they could sit and still face one another.

"You help me, and I'll help you get Averic."

"Fiyero, be serious."

"What? So he's dating Glinda. they're aren't carved in stone you know."

"He'd never have me."

_Is she nuts?_ "Okay, maybe you are brainless. Look your very pretty, I mean.... Green suits you. You just don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Oh, boy here goes, you just don't act like Glinda. You need to flirt with guys. Guys need to know your interested. Otherwise, we won't compete if the risk to too great a girl will say no." I can't believe I just violated the guys' code of honor."

"You mean, he thinks I'd say no? How could anyone say no to him? Just then Elphaba drifted off in her thoughts.

"Hey, you still here?" Fiyero snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry. There is just one more thing. I don't understand why you care so much. I mean if you are a prince, why do you need to graduate?"

"Okay, there is another issue that you could help me with."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what? Stop thinking you know everything for a minute and listen. With Averic out of the way, Glinda would fall for me."

"So this is really about getting Glinda."

Fiyero just stared at her. "Hello, are you getting anything I'm trying to say? It's a win-win for everyone. You get extra credit, I graduate, you get Averic and I get Glinda."

"Fiyero I'm sorry, but if all I have to do is tell Averic I love him, then why do I need you?"

Fiyero was a little taken a back by her statment. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she thought she didn't need him, or that she used the word love in regards to Averic.

"Elphaba, I don't mean to be mean here, but you won't be able to steal him away from Glinda without my help. I know his likes, we're friends. I can give you all the insider information."

"Fiyero, I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier. You are being very nice right now. In fact too nice. I'm not pretty. Averic would never have me regardless of what I said. I am not destined to fall in love. I really can't be of any use to you right now. Excuse me." She ran off.

Fiyero shook his head and picked up his book. "Oh, well. Maybe it's for the best. With her low self esteem, I'd probably have a harder time tutoring her than the other way around." As he walked out of the classroom and onto the quad he saw Glinda and Averic sitting down by a tree. Glinda motioned him to come over.

"Hey Fiyero, how did it go?"

"I'm still here. For the moment anyway."

"You better stay until the track meet. We gotta cream the Rascals. I've got some large bills on the race."

"Thanks for your concern, Averic." At that moment, he couldn't help but dislike his friend. Elphaba didn't think she was worthy of him and he had Glinda.

"I'm just kidding, you know that right buddy?" Fiyero managed a smile. Just then Averic spotted Elphaba. "Oh hey, excuse me for a second guys. I need to see Elphie about something."

"Why does he call her the stupid nickname. Does she even like it?"

"Fiyero, I call her that all the time."

"Yeah, but does she like it?"

Glinda just had a puzzled look on her face as Fiyero said goodbye. He started walking away, but something made him cross over to where Elphaba and Averic were talking. He positioned himself by a nearby bush and bent down.

"So, I was hoping you could help me write the essey."

"Averic, that should really come from you."

"Oh, Dollface have a heart. I've got my arms full with the big party this weekend, that Fiyero was supposed to plan, but is backing out."

Fiyero shot his head up and thought _Liar! That party is all you. What a louse!_

"Besides you're the only one who seem to know what I would be good at when I grow up."

_"What a creep." _Fiyero thought.

Averic then touched her chin and cracked a smile. Even though Elphaba loved his touch, she couldn't help but think back to how Fiyero was teasing her in the classroom. She looked down and said a quiet "okay."

"Thanks, Elphie. Gotta run. Talk to you later. Then he left, but not before patting her head.

Fiyero saw the pitiful display and watched as Elphaba finally looked up. She looked right at him. He mouthed the word "Deal?"

She nodded her head and mouthed it back.

"Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Fiyero was a man on a mission. He had four clear objectives. 1. Find out Averic's schedule. 2. Give Elphaba her first lesson. 3. Make sure he had worn his baby bluse shirt to highlight his eyes and seek out Glinda 4. Go to practice. He hadn't counted on a fifth objective. He didn't realize he'd have to take Elphaba's lesson today too.  
Yet she met him right outside the guys' dorm with a notebook and flashcards.

"What's all this?"

"You'll need study guides. I can't be with you all the time. The flashcards are to go over questions and answers and the notebook is for your essey that 's due next week."

"A whole notebook? C'mon Elphaba an essey doesn't need to be this long."

"I thought you wanted to graduate?"

"Okay, fine. I'll add it to my list."

"What?"

"Now I don't mean to be rude, but can you please leave?"

"It's a good thing you weren't sounding rude."

"No, it's just Averic will be out any minute and I'm trying to figure out his schedule for the day."

"Oh". She looked around hoping to sneek a peek of her dream man, but at the same time, trying to hide behind Fiyero.

"Just meet me tomorrow by the Quad at about 12, no make that 1pm."

"Why then?"

"Averic has lunch at 1pm. I just need to make sure he'll be at the Quad. In the meantime, I leave you with an assignment."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Borrow something from Glinda and watch how she talks for the rest of the day."

"No way. I'm not going to wear pink and purposely have my IQ drop 20 points."

"Do you want Averic or not."

"Do I really have to act like Glinda?"

"No, don't act like her. Try to see how she flirts. Then keep that going until tomorrow. We're starting operation: Elphaba flirts at 0100 hours."

"Wait that's actually 1am."

"So, what are you going to do call the army? You know what I mean. And for Oz sake do not wear another turtleneck."

"But I like turtlenecks."

"It's still summer out. hades, it's 90 degrees, show some skin."

She was about to protest when he said, "Don't you dare start with that Green crap. I need you to stop thinking like that. You're pretty, okay? One more thing, loose the snood." With that he took her cap off her head and threw it.

"Fiyero!"

"Wear your hair down, now go."

"Down? But.........."

"Elphaba, get going. I'll see you tomororw. Remember, watch Glinda.

"Watch Glinda. Okay", she said reluctantly. "_Maybe I should have given him the practice test too?"_

Later that afternoon, Elphaba opened the dorm room to find Glinda lying down on her bed talking on the phone.

_"Watch Glinda". She could hear Fiyero's voice in her head. "Okay. Here goes."_

"So I told him, No sir I do not combine both lotions into the same small dish. I am from the Upplands." HEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elphaba swore she said something in between the giggling but she had no way of making the words out. She thought if she just laid down on her bed like Glinda, she could be better able to hear.

"Now really, do you think I would? YAAAAAAAAA, I would! HEEEEEEE. Oh that Mr. Swanstone is so dreamy. What? Well no one is as dreamy as my Averic. Except well........... Fiyero is pretty fine too. HEEEEEEEE Oh we are so bad."

_How can she talk about Fiyero like that when she is with Averic? Wait is she flirting? I seriously have no idea where this conversation is going. I mean how many subjects did she just change in that 3 minutes? I feel like a ping pong ball._

Then Glinda took the phone cord and started to dangle it between her perfectly painted toes. Elphaba couldn't very well do the same thing, but she did try to mimic the moves. She was almost getting it, with one small exception. As she had been studying Glinda's feet and voice, she didn't bother to see that she was running out of space on her bed.  
The next thing Glinda heard is THUMP. "Wait, Wait, I think I heard a....... Elphie? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing, I just always wondered what the dust bunnies looked like from down here." _"Oh, OZ. I think I just broke my foot."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Fiyero was out on the Quad and was happily watching Averic play fresbee. "_Perfect. Just as a planned, and look Elphaba is right on time." _"Hey, Elphaba, over here. " As he saw Elphaba come towards him, he noticed she was limping. "_What the ?"_

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh, I just listened to your brainless idea about watching Glinda. I was watching her so much I lost my balance and hurt my foot."

"What are you wearing?"

"You said no turtlenecks, so I wore a jacket and I lost the snood. Well, actually I couldn't find it after you threw it over the gate."

Fiyero looked at her sternly and said with as much pose as he could muster. "Sit down."

"Look, this isn't going to work. Let's just call it a day and move on."

"Take off the jacket."

"Fiyero your lips are twitching. Are you mad?"

"Elphaba, I am not going to ask you again."

"Okay, okay. Jacket coming off."

She handed it to Fiyero and he tossed it on top of a nearby bush. He next took her french braid and untwisted it until her hair fell to her shoulders. Without thinking Fiyero just touched the ends and smiled at how shinny her hair was. "Wow, your hair is stunning. I've never seen hair so dark and yet so shinny. What shampoo do you use?"

"Uh, whatever Glinda leaves by the shower door. What?"

"Nothing, it's just so soft. I can't believe all that from just a shampoo."

"Hey, snap out of it. I'll ask Glinda to get you some."

"Oh, before I forget, here." He dropped a notebook onto her lap.

"Your essay? Buy this isn't due for a few more days."

"I know, but I wanted you to look it over first. Besides, I gave you one heck of an assignment yesterday. I thought I should live up to my share of the bargan. There'll be time to read it later. First let's get you settled. Now hair, check. Clothes, well I guess check."

"Hey!"

"Elphaba, you're wearing black. Another color would have been nice."

"I clash with everything."

"No, you don't. Blue, purple, white, red would have been..."

"Are you decorating a Lurlinemas tree?"

"Well, at least your shoulders are exposed. That looks good. So keep your hair over your shoulder like so. And one more thing."

"What now?"

"Pucker up."

"Fiyero, why do you have lipstick? Is there something you want to get off your chest?"

"Silly girl. Stand still. I knew you wouldn't have any. Normally, I don't think any of this stuff is necessary, but a litlte color will add that mystic quality."

"Are you making this up?"

"Hush. Now here's the plan. I'll go over and play freesbe with Averic. I'll see to it that it lands over here and you turn on the charm."

"What about Glinda?"

"Relax. Her class lets out in a few minutes, I'll intercept her and give you two enought time to talk. Remember not too much. Just enough for him to notice the "new" you and show some interest. Be evasive. Just when he's ready to ask more details, that's when I want you to walk away. Don't turn around. Just walk."

"Wow, girls do that?"

"Sure do."

"He'll like that? I mean just walk away?"

"He'll be entranced."

"Okay." As Elphaba turned to move away from the tree stump she screamed.

"What's the matter?"

"My foot. Oh, I'm sorry, but it's killing me."

"Let me see it. Sit down again."

He instanlty took off her show and her sock. She yanked back her foot in pain, but Fiyero just extended his hand and looked into her eyes. She wasn't sure why she did it but she exteneded her foot to him and as he touched her she felt shivers come up and down her spine. He moved his right hand over her foot and whispered something she couldn't quite understand. Whatever it was, it soothed her.

"There, that should do it. Yet I would advise that you go to the doctor later."

"How did you do that?"

"It's a Vinkus remedy. It's nothing really. Now get in position."

"Fiyero!"

"Yes?"

"What do I say?"

"How about something real profound like, hi Averic! How's your day? Come on. It will be fine. Besides you look differnet so he's bound to do most of the talking. You just nod and blush."

"Would throwing up be okay?"

"You'll be fine. Just breathe."

"Fiyero!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Fiyero walked over to where Averic was playing and noticed he was distracted by members of the opposite sex.

"Oh, hey **Old** buddy. You remember Shen-Shen and Olivia right? They're Glinda's friends."

"Ladies, how are you?"

Shen-Shen took the opportunity to speak to the latest school heartthrob."Oz, Fiyero, we think you are a master out on the track. We are so excited about tonight's meet."

"Yeah, we think you'll take us all the way to the championship, right Shen-Shen?"

"Oh no doubt."

"Well, thank you for your support. Now ladies if you excuse me, I need to teach my **OLD** friend here how to properly throw a fresbe. See you at the race."

"Bye, Fiyero! Bye Averic!" The girls walked away and gigled to themselves.

"Tiggular, are you sure you want me to embarrase you on the quad? Besides, you need to be well rested for the race. I have some very large bills riding on this."

"Is that all you think about? What about team spirit?"

"I can buy everyone drinks with the money I win. Happy? Besides, that is NOT all I think about. You didn't say anything."

"About what?"

"The girls. Beauties no?"

"They were fine." _Really who cares when he has Glinda?_

"Fine? You're a nut. Envious that you can't attract a crowd like that, eh? Come on let's play."

Fiyero had picked up the freesbe as he was walking towards Averic and the girls. He noticed Elphaba was still by the trees waiting. _Okay, now is the time._

"OZ Fiyero, why did you throw it all the way over there?"

"Guess, I'm out of practice. Come on, I haven't got all day." He looked at his watch and thought Glinda would be walking out of her Psy class any minute. He really wanted to hear the conversation between the Elphaba and Averic, but he saw Glinda and knew he had to keep her occupied.

"Hi Glinda! Come on over."

"Hey Fiyero. Where's Averic?"

"Who? I mean... oh Averic. He was just here a minute or two ago. I'm sure he'll be right back. Oh look, there's Olivia. Hey there, Olivia!"

"Fiyero?"

"Come on over and join the party." He pulled her in between him and Glinda. _Hopefuly she can distract Glinda so I can go and here what they are saying_

No sooner did the two girls see each other did they start to talk. Fiyero knew he had an instant escape.  
As he walked over to the other side of the quad and crossed the street so he wouldn't be seen, he jogged over back to the tree. Luckily for him, he hadn't missed much. Averic spent most of his time looking for the freesbe and when he finally noticed another person there he didn't know it was Elphaba until he saw her face.

"Elphie? Hey, for a minute I thought it was a new girl that I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting. My relief. it's just you."

Elphaba was starting to feel dizzy. _Say something Elphaba. My word, I feel as if I have lost all powers of speech._

Fiyero was now behind the tree and pressed his ear to listen.

"Elphie are you gonna say something?"

"Hi day, how's your Averic". _WHAT DID I JUST SAY?_

_WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?_ Fiyero couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Just then he saw Olivia leave Glinda and he realized he had to hightail it over back to where she was. _OZ speed Elphaba._

"What was that Elphie?"

"Nothing Averic, I just am surprised to see you here."

"Oh, well in that case. Hey, is that my essay?"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero's notebook and shook her head. "No, this is Fiyero's."

"Don't tell me he has you doing his homework too? How are you supposed to get good grades and do my stuff if he hords in. You better know your limits." Just then Averic noticed Elphaba wasn't wearing her signature turtleneck.  
"Hey, so you decied to show off a little skin. I don't blame you. It's really hot out today. If I were you I'd do it all the time."

"Really!" Elphaba was starting to think that he liked what he saw.

"Sure. I bet you never sunburn with your green skin."

"Oh."

"Well, will you look at this?"

"What?"

"There's a cat in this tree."

"There is?" Elphaba turned her attention to the tree branches.

"Let's scare it."

"What? No Averic. There's no reason to do that. She needs to get down."

"Okay. I was just having some fun. I'll save her for you. I'll just shake the base of the tree like so. You keep watching her and then bend the branch to the ground. Sounds good?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay, Team Averic and Elphaba, Rescue 911."

Meanwhile, Fiyero caught up to Glinda. "So are you coming to the meet?"

"Of course, I'll be there. I am so proud of you. The entire university has done nothing but talk about Fiyero Tiggular and creaming the Rascals. Averic and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You know, you don't have to bring him."

"Stop it. You're too much."

"What? I just think that if I am going to be Mr. Popularity, I should have Ms. Populairty right by my side." He then gave her a wink and a wide grin.

"I can never tell when you are joking or not. Besides, what about Averic?"

"Who?"

"Very funny. Fair is fair he did meet me first."

"So that bum get you all because I was a few minutes late?'

"This will teach you to get a better watch." She then laughed and gave Fiyero a wink.

Just then Fiyero caught sight of Elphava climbing a tree. "What is this girl doing now?"

"Fiyero, what did you day?"

"Uh, sorry Glinda, I've gotta run. I'll see you tonight."

By the time Fiyero ran all the way back to the tree, Averic was gone, but Elphaba couldn't be missed. She was standing there dressed from head to toe in leaves.

"What in OZ's name happened? Why were you climbing a tree?"

"Averic saw a cat in the tree and he was trying to rescue it but he was making her more nervous so I had to climb the tree to get the cat to come down. In the process, the branches started to shake and I got leaves all over me."

"Where's the cat?"

"With Averic."

"Where did he go?"

Elphaba pointed to the opposite side of the quad. "He said he had to run and meet Glinda. He was she she would love the cat."

Fiyero wanted to yell, but in stead he started hand picking every leaf off of Elphaba. During the action, he started to speak.  
"Elphaba, I can't do this alone. How am I supposed to get that guy to notice you, when you keep acting like a clown? I mean come on, Hi day, how's your Averic?"

"It slipped out! I'm sorry. I am really trying. I kept trying to remember what you said. I am so grateful for your help. I'm just.... Wait a second. How did you know that?"

"I overheard it. I wanted to make sure it was going okay. After I heard that award winning line, I saw Glinda and I had to get over there before she started to look for Averic. There. All the leaves are off." He then brushed his hands on his pants.

"Well, it wasn't a total disaster. At least he didn't pat my head again."

"It's not enough. We need to move on to plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Tonight, after the track meet, we announce to everyone that we are a couple."


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba just looked blankly at Fiyero. She went back into her mind to try and remember if she actually heard him correctly.

"Fiyero, you can't be serious? How is that going to get Averic and Glinda to fall for us?"

"Don't you see? I'm Mr. Popularity around here. After tonight's race, I'll own this school. If they think you're with me you're status will instantly rise. Maybe not to my level, but people will stop and notice you. You'll be in the A crowed."

"I'll still be me, Fiyero. How can dating you change that?"

"You just need one popular person to bring you in. If you're my girlfriend, they will be too scared to question it. Instant status upgrade. You'll be the talk of the school. Averic wants someone who will add to his social status."

"But Glinda already..."

"Glinda is old news. This shocking piece of gossip will be too much to pass up. He'll notice you, he'll be interested and then you'll have him."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is. How can he not, once he knows you?" Just then Fiyero felt the need to move towards her, but quickly moved in place instead. "Meet me tonight at the track meet. After we win there will be a party. Just come with Glinda and Averic. You know where the race is at?"

"I've been at this school for three years, Oz, I'm not that out of it. Just tell me which is the home side and which is the visitor side."

Shaking his head he said, "our colors are black and gold. I've gotta go."

"But if your with a girlfriend how can Glinda...."

"Hey, it's pretend. it's only make believe. It will work. Besides, we'll have a reason to be together and I can ensure you don't end up with leaves all over yourself next time you see Averic." He looked at Elphaba for what seemed to be a long time. Finally he took her chin in his hand and said, "Trust me."

As Fiyero ran off, Elphaba watched him leave. _Why is he doing this all for me? Glinda must be one amazing girl. I do trust you Fiyero. I won't let you down. _With that she started to read his notebook and walked back to her dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Elphaba was just about ready to climb the stairs to her dorm when she finished Fiyero's essay. She couldn't believe how good it was. The way he wrote about what he would do when he became leader of the Vinkus was amazing. She was excited to see that he wanted to build a new University where anyone could go and study if they wanted to. He would even look into waiving tuition for needy families of both people and Animals. There was so much about him that she never new. To think had she not agreed to his plan she never would have seen the other side of Fiyero Tiggular. She open the door and saw Glinda kneeling on the floor calling out "Here kitty kitty, here."

_GREAT. Averic's present for his precious Glinda. To think I actually thought he was going to give it to me._

"Hi Elphie!"

"Hey."

"Did you see the cutest thing that Averic got for me? Well, trust me, she's around here somewhere. I just can't quite find her."

"How did he get her?"

"He said he saw her lost in a tree and knew that I was the only one who could give her a good home. You don't mind do you? I know how fond you are of animals so I said yes."

" Of course not. It's precious. Really." _This totally stinks. Now I have to be reminded every day about what an idiot I made of myself._

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Her name. I named her precious. Just like Averic."

_This is really too much. I need to do something. I don't believe I'm going to say this._ "Glinda. can you help me get ready for the race tonight? Maybe I could sit with you and Averic?"

"Elphie! This is wonderful. Of course I will help you dress." She jumped up and hugged her roommate with such gusto that Elphaba felt she might fall on the floor again and hurt her other foot.

"Glinda, please, this foot is still healing."

"Are you excited for Fiyero?"

"Yes. I want to go out and support him. Is he really as good as they say?"

"Oh, yes is a rock star out on that track. Really he like never even breaks a sweat. He's Shiz's sweetheart."

"Glinda, you sound excited enough for the both of us."

"What? Don't be silly. I mean Fiyero is charming, rich, handsome, sexy, and super cool, but I have Averic."

_Funny, that's how I describe Averic. _

"I better change."

"Well, hold it. What are you going to wear?"

"I know to show some skin and keep my hair down."

"O..K.. Yet that will only get you so far. Come with me into my office." She then escorted Elphaba into her closet.

What seemed like a lifetime, Glinda finally got Elphaba put together. She was putting perfume on, while she heard Elphaba still fumbling in the bathroom.

"You better not go mess up what took me forever to do, Elphie."

"I'm not, I'm just trying to adjust the dress."

"Hey, Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like the name Elphie?"

"No, not really."

"Oh. Well then..."

Elphaba walked out of the bathroom and faced her roommate. "I don't like the name, but I do like the reason why you call me Elphie. It's special to me, because it shows we are friends. I just don't like other people calling me that name. They have no rhyme or reason what it means."

"Oh Elphie, that is so sweet. I promise I will be VERY protective of the nickname."

"Thanks." She laughed as she went to her side of the room to find her shoes.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. Enter Averic with flowers for Glinda.

"Hey there, Baby"

"Hi Hon. For me?"

"Who else?"

Averic then looked up and saw Elphaba. This was the first time he ever saw her undergo one of Glinda's makeovers. Glinda had been so moved by the Elphie talk that she hadn't stopped to see her friend put together.

"Doesn't she look great, Averic."

"You look good Elphie."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what Glinda?"

"Don't call her Elphie. It's rude."

"You call her that all the time."

"It's different when I say it."

"Oh boy. What a night. So are you ready?"

"Just a few more minutes. Entertain yourselves while I freshen up."

Averic seemed nervous. He was pacing back and forth. Then he was putting his hands in his pocket and moving them so that Elphaba could hear his change and keys jingle. He finally sat on Elphaba's bed and shook his head.

"Does that woman have any concept of time? We cannot be late. I need to meet Guy before this thing starts."

_Oh My Oz. He is on my bed. God you have no idea how I many time is wanted him there, well this isn't exactly how I pictured it but still. Okay Elphaba hold it together._

"I'm sure it will just be a few more minutes. She just wants to look her best."

"For a track meet? Oz, everyone will be looking at Fiyero not Glinda. And another thing, why does she have to get all dolled up anyway? She should only care about what I think. I'm sorry, Elphie. I didn't mean to... Wait, sorry, Elphaba. I didn't mean to bore you."

"You don't bore me. You can call me Elphie if you really want to." She then sat next to him on her bed. Averic couldn't help but look at her.

"You know, Fiyero is right."

"I don't understand."

"Well, he asked me if I ever saw you in anything other than black. He said you would look good in other colors. He was right."

Glinda took that moment to walk out of the bathroom and spin around in front of them. "Well if you two keep sitting we'll miss the race."

"I'll get my purse" said Elphaba.

"Glinda, why is she getting her purse?"

"She's coming with us."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"She can't sit with us."

"Why not?"

"Step out to the hallway for a second." He pulled out and kept the door closed.

"Averic, what are you doing?"

"Look, I like Elphi... Elphaba. But tonight is going to be crazy. I have to meet Guy for the bet and I don't need the extra drama of her hanging around. You know the stares and what not. Besides, don't you want to be alone with me?"

"I'm not leaving her alone. Deal with it. Besides you will be so busy with Guy, you won't even be sitting with me. Stop being such a jerk."

"I thought you liked that side of me?"

"Not tonight I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

Averic, Glinda and Elphaba arrived at the race and the bleachers were packed. Everyone was there to support Fiyero wearing their black and gold. Glinda loved the excitement. To her it looked as if all of Shiz was there. Elphaba couldn't believe all of those people came to see Fiyero. Averic muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Glinda was still angry with Averic for saying what he did about Elphaba, but in the end she was still his girlfriend.

"With all these people, I'll never find Guy. Why couldn't you be on time for once?"

"Relax. Look there's Shen-Shen and Olivia. I am sure they saved us some seats. You who! Guys!"

"Oh, it's Glinda! Hey, come on up. We saved seats for you. Shen-Shen wave them over."

When Averic, Elphaba and Glinda came up they were greeted by a rather cold Shen-Shen. "Excuse me but these seats are for black and gold only. No green allowed."

"Shut-up, Shen-Shen. Don't listen to her. You three can sit here. We were just leaving."

"Leaving? Don't you want to see Fiyero?" Averic asked with mild interest.

"Oh, we do. Shen-Shen wants to be the first one he sees as he comes out of the locker room and on to the track. Later."

"Bye Glinda, Bye Averic". Shen-Shen just passed Elphaba up without so much as a word, but Olivia waved to all three.

"Don't worry about that Elphie. They are just so distracted by Fiyero, I'm sure they aren't thinking straight."

_This is never going to work. Poor Fiyero is going to lose his status. Everyone hates me. _"Sure, it's easy to be distracted when Fiyero is around."

"Why Elphie, do I sense someone has a crush?"

"Huh? No.... I mean.. not at all... I don't have a crush on Fiyero". She quickly turned to see Averic's reaction, but he had gotten up to talk to a someone whom she could only guess was Guy.

"We are so far away. I think that's Fiyero coming out now. If only we had... Wait. I got it. Excuse me, sir?" Glinda tapped the man on his shoulders and asked if she could borrow his binoculars. "Great now we can see.. OH MY OZ! It's Fiyero alright and he's not wearing a shirt. Wow! Will you look at his chest? He has really been working out. He has a 12 pack stomach."

"Really Glinda, come on."

"See for yourself." She handed the binoculars to Elphaba.

"Is that chest real?" She couldn't quite bring herself to move away. Then she made herself make a quick glance at Averic and wondered if his chest looked like that. Only the minute she did, she found herself wanting to look back at Fiyero.

"Elphie. STOP HOGGING THE BINOCOLARS. Uh.... I mean, can I have those back please?"

Elphaba gave them back and she heard her friend scream. "Glinda, what is it?"

"Those sluts! I cannot believe Shen-Shen and Olivia. They are just throwing themselves at Fiyero. Of all the miserable lowdown underhanded lack of team spirit display."

"Maybe I could go down and make sure they don't distract Fiyero. What do they call it? Make sure his head is in the game?"

"Good idea. I'll just stay here and keep watch."

Elphaba climbed down the steps and was soon inches away between Shen-Shen and Olivia. _Boy can that one flirt. Maybe I should be watching her?_  
Fiyero looked very unhappy and was thrilled to see Elphaba making her way towards him. "Hey Elphaba! Come on over."

"Hi"

"It's good to see you. Ladies, if you will excuse us. I have some questions for Elphaba on our last exam, and I need to do it before the race."

"Sure Fiyero. Good Luck. Come on Shen-Shen."

"We'll be right over there Fiyero. Waiting for you. Good luck. I'll be right here at the finish line for you. I'll be..."

"Knock it off, Shen-Shen."

Fiyero pulled Elphaba closer to him and started to whisper.

"I sure am glad you came when you did. That Shen-Shen is crazy."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah. All in a night's work."

" Do you want to back out of plan B?"

"What? No way. Why?"

"Well, I just don't want to mess up your status."

"Elphaba! I thought you trusted me?"

"I do."

"Then... Hey you look wonderful."

"What?"

"The dress color. It's fantastic. The purple really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you... Glinda helped."

"Well, she did a great job."

"Can I say one more thing before you go?"

"Sure, but let me put my shirt on first. It's so hot in the locker room, I forget to put this on."

"Oh, of course." _Wow, he really does have a great...Snap out of it Elphaba._

"I'm back. What was it you wanted to say?"

"It's about your essay. It was..."

"Hey, only good thoughts before a race."

"No, it was wonderful. I loved everything you wrote. Did you mean it?"

"Yes. The world is changing and we need to change with it, or the Vinkus will be left backwards. If you can't make the changes as King, then who can make them? I just hope my parents will understand."

"They will. I know the teacher will love it."

"Well, that's one down and how many more to go?" He gave her a wink.

"Good luck. Cream the... what's the other team's name?"

"Rascals. Do me a favor stay close to the finish line. I'm going to make a big finale and it's important that you are right there. Okay?"

"Okay". She then stopped and touched Fiyero's arm, He turned back to her and she kissed him on the cheek."

"What was that for?"

"Pretend kiss for real luck."

"The other team hasn't got a chance now."

Fiyero ran off to the start of the race and started to stretch. In a few minutes the race began and as promised Elphaba stood by the finish line. Shen-Shen kept giving her dirty looks, which she did her best to ignore. The crowed started cheering and clapping and shouting out Fiyero's name.

"Who's the greatest track star Shiz ever had? "

F I Y E R O!"

The momentum was building and Elphaba found that she couldn't keep her eyes off the race. Yet she was scared that Fiyero would lose. However that thought quickly vanished as she saw him running, no, more like gliding on the track. He really is a rock star out there she thought. Seconds later it was done. Shiz won. Fiyero finished first.

"We are in First place! We are going to the championship!" Elphaba could hear the people cheer. She saw Glinda up above screaming with glee. She saw Averic jumping up and down and that Guy fellow dishing out money. She saw Olivia and Shen-Shen applauding. Everyone was in the best mood. All because of Fiyero. As she saw him coming toward her, he pulled her to him and gave her a big hug for everyone to see. Then he stood center of the track with Elphaba by his side and asked the crowd to hush up.

"This victory was for my best girl."

"What?" Screamed Shen-Shen.

"Why, a man's girlfriend has to be his best girl, right Elphaba?" He pulled her into another hug. Elphaba could have sworn the place fell silent. She couldn't hear anything, but she saw Glinda drop the binoculars, Averic look up from counting his money and Shen-Shen faint.

"Oh, Man! Shen-Shen wake up! " Olivia got down on the floor and started to slap her friend's face. "Does anyone have any smelling salts?"


	9. Chapter 9

After the race everyone met up for the party that was being held at the Oz Dust for Fiyero and the team. Fiyero insisted that Elphaba go with him to the party as opposed to having her meet up with him.  
It will look more convincing if they arrived together. Elphaba couldn't really argue with that logic, but she so desperately wondered what in the world Glinda and Averic were thinking. The party was in full swing when in walked in the guest of honor and his new love interest. Make that his make believe love interest. As soon as they walked down the long staircase she could feel everyone's eyes on them. Fiyero could sense her nervousness, so he just squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear to relax and follow his lead. As they hit the floor, a few of the guys surrounded them.

"Tiggular! You old hound you. We had no idea you were into green..' Just then his friend hit him on his back as to warn him not to make any dumb comments.

"What he means Fiyero is that we had no idea you and Elphaba were a couple. Seriously, Elphaba you could do a lot better. He might be athletic, but really he is high maintenance, HA."

"I can assure you guys that Elphaba knows what she is getting herself into and yet she wants to be with me anyway." Fiyero gave her a quick smile and a kiss on the cheek. He noticed she jumped a bit by the touch, but was quick to respond by messing up his hair.

"Uh oh, it must be love guys, she touched his hair and he didn't freak." The guys started to laugh and both Elphaba and Fiyero couldn't help but join in. Next thing they new everyone was coming up to them congratulating Fiyero for both his victory and his new girlfriend. After an hour or so of hellos and see you soons Elphaba pulled Fiyero to the parlor where they could finally sit down.

"I can not believe all the people who came up to us. Do you know that half of them were throwing spitballs at me the other day. Now they are all kissing my butt. I had no idea how smart you are about these things."

"Well, I know that most people do what others want them to do. I've grown up around their kind all my life. It's really refreshing to see you so shocked by it all."

"Have you seen Glinda?"

"No, I've been too busy showing off my pretend girlfriend." He laughed.

"No sign of Averic either. You think they'll show?"

"Why wouldn't they? This is the most swantified place to be. If I don't say so myself."

"You know this could have gone either way. You took a big chance."

"No I didn't. I knew we would win and that they would accept it. No chance taken at all."

"We really are friends, eh?"

"Elphaba, we're more than friends. We are partners in crime and until we both reach our goals, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Be prepared to start spending a lot of time with the Tigmaster."

"Tigmaster? Please don't tell me I have to call you that."

"Nah. We can come up with our own nicknames. Look you better get out there and keep up appearances. I'm going to go and scope out Glinda."

"You mean you're going to leave me alone with...THEM?"

"Why not? You can handle it. You can handle anything. I bet even Shen-Shen will want to be your friend."

"Arg! No way. Averic isn't worth that."

Fiyero smiled as she walked out of the parlor and thought that Averic wasn't worthy a lot of things. Least of all her.


	10. Chapter 10

Averic and Glinda did indeed arrive to the Oz Dust. Glinda was standing over by the banister and Averic had just returned with drinks in his hands.

"Here you go baby, a munchkin cherry vodka."

"What is Oz's name is that? I didn't ask for that. Why didn't you get me what I always drink?"

"Try something new. It won't kill you?"

"Averic, you don't remember what I like do you?"

"Glinda, I remember what you like. I promise. I just thought this would be your second favorite drink, that's all."

Glinda seemed satisfied with his reply, and accepted the drink. After a sip she rolled her eyes and asked him flat out. "Averic, what is my first favorite drink?"  
Averic started to panic. He really didn't mean to forget. He just didn't think it would be so hard to answer. "A vodka ozian?"

"That's your favorite drink." She turned to leave, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Glinda, I'm sorry. I'll remember next time. Really. I guess with all of the hoopla today, it slipped my mind."

"Well, I can't argue with that. I can't believe we are in the championship. This is fantastifying."

"That's not what I was referring to."

"It wasn't? Well, then what?"

"Elphie and Fiyero!"

"What about them? And for the last time, don't call her Elphie!"

"You don't think it's a little odd, not to mention sudden?"

"Well, it might be a little sudden. I mean I was hoping Elphie would have confided in my before the rest of the free Oz, but..."

"I can't believe you don't find this weird? I mean Fiyero could have any girl he wanted."

"Why are you so mean all of a sudden about Elphie? I thought we were all friends? Fiyero obviously has the girl he wants. Why can't you just be happy for them?"

"Oh, I couldn't be happier, for them."

"Sarcasm isn't a good look for you, love."

"I think he's up to something and Elphaba shouldn't get hurt in this mess."

Glinda noticed Elphaba surrounded by new fans and couldn't help by take pride in her new found popularity. She turned back to Averic and said, " Yep, she looks miserable, doesn't she? Look here comes Fiyero. We never did properly congratulate him."

"You do it for the both of us. I'll be at the bar. Just try to see what information you can get out of him."

"Averic. Really!"

"Do you care about Elphie...Elphaba? Just keep your eyes and ears open. I don't trust him."

"Hey guys!" As Fiyero walked up Averic walked right past him. "Was it something I said?"

"Don't worry about him, Fiyero, He just needed another drink."

"Speaking of which, I got one for you."

"How did you know it's my favorite?"

"Glinda, as long as it's pink, it's a safe bet. Here."

"Thank you. You're a real gentleman. Congratulations. You were amazing out on the track."

"Thanks. It just comes naturally." He smiled his most charming smile hoping to lock eyes with her. Instead she turned around and made him follow her to the bottom of the stairs.

"Have you also been reading up on Romance 101?"

"Pardon?"

"Fiyero, that certainly was a grand display at the end of the race. You sly devil. Why didn't you two tell me? Did you think I couldn't keep a secret?"

"Glinda, you know how private Elphaba is. We just wanted it to be the right moment."

"I am happy for you both. I think it's great. Really."

"Good. So do I." _Come on Glinda, show me a sign her a little jelouise. Just a little one?_

"Well, I do I have question?"

_YES!_ "Go on".

"I guess I already know the answer but I need to ask anyway."

"Ask me anything you want."

"I always thought you were very, very flirty with me. I know we joke about it and I can never tell if you were... Well, I obviously know now that you were only.... I just want to make sure that you aren't playing some sort of game with Elphaba."

"Game?" _Wait, does she have suspicions about the plan b? Play it cool Fiyero._

"Glinda..." Then Fiyero went blank. He wasn't sure what to say. Of course he would never hurt Elphaba, he cared about her too much. So he just said the first thing that came into his head. "Elphaba is a wonderful, remarkable, beautiful woman. Above all else we are friends. I would never hurt her."

"Good, because I'd have to break your legs if you did." Then she looked straight up at Fiyero and said, "She's very lucky. If she hurts you I'll..... I'll..... Well I'd do something. I better go, I have to say hi to some people. Will you excuse me?"

"Of course, Bye Glinda." _It's working. It's just a matter of time now._


	11. Chapter 11

There was Elphaba being drilled by practically every female at the party. "When did you and Fiyero know?" "How soon before you two kissed?" "Have you met his parents?" "Does he have a brother?" Elphaba thought for sure she was going to faint, luckily Fiyero came up from behind to save the day.

"Hello ladies. If you would excuse us, but I haven't seen my angel for almost 20 minutes, and I really feel that if we don't get some alone time together soon, I will clearly die from anticipation." He then yanked her by the arm and moved them to the next room.

"Thank goodness you came when you did. Although you did lay it on a little too think back there, you are without a doubt my hero."

"Happy to be of service." He then smiled to himself.

"You look like the cat that just swallowed the canary. What is it?"

"Let's just say that our plan is working perfectly."

"You talked to Averic?"

"No, Glinda. She's happy for us, and very, very jealous."

"She said that?"

"Well, no of course she didn't say that. I can just tell. Averic didn't even want to see me. I tell you this is going very smooth."

"Too smoothly. Something is bound to go wrong."

"You have to worry about something in order to be happy, don't you?"

"I just like being able to tell someone everything. This is going to be quite a task only confiding in each other."

"Which reminds me, let's make a real pact." Elphaba looked at him puzzled. He walked towards her and pulled her close to him to ensure their eyes were locked on each other. "In this entire process, if I ever do anything you are not comfortable with or that might hurt you, I want you to tell me. I wouldn't want to do that, and I just want you to know that real feelings mean more to me than our pretending. So tell me if I start to act like a jerk." Like Averic, Fiyero thought.

"Yero, you could never do that. You're the only person I can trust through all of this. I want this to work for all of us, but most of all for you, because you deserve everything you want."

"Gee, I... Wait what did you call me?"

"Did I call you something?"

"Just now, was it Yero?"

"This is embarrassing. I guess I was thinking what a hero you've been and it rhymes, so..."

"I like it. Perfect nickname for your swantified pretend boyfriend."

"No, for my swatified real best friend. By the way, have you been to France?"

"Come again?"

"One of the girls asked me if you were a good French kisser, and I said yes. So if it ever comes up, you've been to France and liked it."

"WHAT? Oh, Oz Fay, that's hysterical!" He practically rolled on to the floor and had tears coming down his eyes.

"I take it French kissing has nothing to do with being in France. Oh man, I am totally going to blow this. Even if Averic does fall for me, I'll blow it. He'll think I'm the worst kisser in the world and dump me like a sack of ..."

"Hold it! Stop carrying on. Have you forgotten everything I just said?"

"Okay, you've lost me. But I can see your lip twitching again and thus it means your getting angry, so I'll sit down and shut up so you can explain it to me. See this is me sitting. Not saying one word." She went to sit and cross her legs while folding her hands over her knees.

Fiyero went to kneel before her and calmly said "Fay, this is why you have a pretend boyfriend. To practice important events like kissing, so when you do get the chance to kiss the man you really want you don't stink at it."

"Yero, what in the world have you been drinking?"

"Hey, I'm serious. This is all part of the service, ma'am. Use me, I'll give you tips. No trouble at all."

Elphaba started to protest and got up, but he continued. "Look, it's not like it's any trouble. What guy would turn down kissing a girl, real or not?"

"Fiyero, I won't take advantage of your friendship like that. If Averic really loves me, he'll have to deal with the fact that I may stink."

"How in the world could you stink at kissing? Nonsense."

"I've never done it."

Fiyero looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Never?"

"Never" she whispered.

"That settles it. It will be my honor and privilege to be the first man you practice kissing with. You've come too far to do this half way. Besides, I can get some fun too." He gave her a wicked smile.

"Sure, everyone wants to kiss the green toad."

"Stop that!" He pulled her close to him. "Fay, you're are a wonderful girl. Don't mess up kissing your dream man, because you think your best friend will be offended to kiss you. He won't be. You're a knock-out for crying out load." Suddenly, Fiyero realized he was holding Elphaba too close to him, and let go very quickly. "I mean, well... it's part of the plan. I mean people will have to see us kiss eventually, and I have a reputation to keep." _What the hades just happened here?_

"What did you call me?"

At this point Fiyero was facing the window trying to understand why he so adamantly wanted to kiss her. "Huh?"

"You said it a few times, but I didn't notice until now. Fay?"

"Oh, I don't know why, it just seemed natural."

"I like it. We can talk about the kissing some other time. I'll just say that as of right now, you're a dear."

"Have you spoken to Averic yet?"

"No."

"Well, you must. He's over by the bar. Just make an appearance and see what he says. Just don't hang on his every word. Let me take you home tonight, not Glinda and Averic."

"Right. Okay. Here goes nothing."

"Just keep your eye on the prize. He's mellow, he's won big, and he has a few drinks in him. It's a good time to talk to him."

"Eye on the prize. You're right. You going to see Glinda again?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, eye on the prize?"

"In my case, I have to leave them wanting more. Now get. I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes."

"Okay."

As Elphaba walked away, Fiyero kept hearing his voice in his head, eye on the prize. He could hear Glinda laughing in the distance, but for some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Elphaba.

Averic was in fact at the bar. He was talking to Guy.

"You really think that's wise?"

"Averic, if you want to make some real money at the championship it's the only way. I mean the guy is the odds on favorite. Thus, you won't win nearly as much unless you bet against him. You just need to ensure he loses."

"That's pretty low, even for me."

"Your call and your money."

"Well, maybe if I..... Oh, hi Elphie."

"Hi Averic... Guy?" _What was that all about?_

"Let's discuss this later, I'll see you around." Guy nodded his head and left, while Averic turned towards Elphaba. "So if it isn't the woman of the hour."

"I think that title needs to go to Fiyero as the man of the hour."

"Well, he is a lucky guy. You look happy. Just make sure you don't take any of his crap. Okay?"

"Uh...okay." Elphaba knew she should say something, but seemed to be at a loss.

"Look, I'm sure Fiyero will take you home, right? I mean I have some serious brownie points to earn with the little woman. You know how she is. Excuse me for a second, doll. Bartender! Can I get a.... a... Elphie, what's Glinda's favorite drink?"

"A pink diamond fizz."

"Right! Bartender, a pink diamond fizz. This will make her stop yapping. Thanks Elphaba. What would I do without you?" As Averic picked up the drink he leaned in to give Elphaba a kiss on the check. The kiss made her swoon on to one of the bar stools. Yet instead of a rush of joy by Averic's touch, she only felt a wave of confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

A week had gone by and Fiyero and Elphaba were inseparable. They were always together. Whether it was at the library studying, or holding hands walking to and back from class, meeting at the local cafe for breakfast or a late afternoon coffee. Elphaba even went with Fiyero to the track to watch him run. Everyone not only accepted their relationship but they were getting to be Shiz's newest super couple. All the girls seemed to be a little envious of Elphaba when she walked by. They would "Ah", and "OOH" whenever they saw them together. The guys too seemed to think that Fiyero had found the best kept secret in town. Well, maybe not everyone was happy.

"Averic, will you stop badgering me about Elphie and Fiyero. Oz, if you care so much why don't you just go on one of their dates with them?"

"I can not believe how this whole school is now thinking that they are the couple most likely to couple. I mean that's OUR title."

"Not lately, we haven't."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to have sex after we've spent most of the day fighting. We should be happy for our friends. They are OUR friends, right?"

Averic looked away at that point to the window and noticed that Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting on the grass by a tree reading. He really thought that Fiyero was up to something, but he didn't have to spend that much time with Elphaba in order to do that something, right? "It's just she's so distracted lately. I mean she hasn't even touched my assignments and the essay for Senior night is pretty much all up to me."

"So that's it? You don't care if Elphie is being taken for a ride. This is all about you?"

"Don't give me your "Holier Than Thou" routine. You know it secretly eats you up that Elphaba is now everyone's subject of conversation."

"Do you think that low of me?" Glinda took that moment to sit down by her vanity mirror and refresh her make-up.

"Ah come on baby, don't be sore. I'm sorry, really. " He started to put his hands on her shoulders but was quickly given a stern non-verbal from Glinda, to move them.

"Averic. I'm very upset right now." As she started to frantically put on her powder. "I need to be alone right now. You have made me so upset my face looks puffy. It will take me at least a few hours to get it right again. Leave."

"But Glinda..."

"I can't talk to you when I'm like this. Now GO!"

"Fine, I'm leaving. Have fun with your powder." He opened the door and was about to walk out when he said, "We still on for tonight?"

"You are the most despicable creature I know right now. You are unbelievable. A real self-righteous bastard."  
As Averic was about to close the door behind him, Glinda caught his attention by turning away from the mirror. "And one more thing.... pick me up at eight."


	13. Chapter 13

Fiyero had just finished the last chapter of his reading assignment and was completely done. He had two exams that morning and he had made a deal with Elphaba that after the homework, he could play for the rest of the afternoon. He glanced over at his pretend girlfriend and saw that she was lying across the grass trying to get comfortable. He suddenly couldn't think of a better person to play with.

"Hey, Fay?"

"Yes, Yero."

"You don't have to use your book bag as a means to hold your head up to lie down. You have a walking pillow right here."

She couldn't help but laugh as he flexed his chest for her. "I didn't want to bother you while you read. Are you done?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Any questions?"

"No, I think I understood it. Yet it seems to be far too coincidental."

"What does?"

"The Great Drought occurs right when the Wizard lands in Oz. Anyway, no matter. A deal is a deal."

"That's right. So where are you off to?"

Fiyero couldn't help but feel a little hurt by Elphaba's assumption that he would leave without her. "Where ever you're going."

"Come on Fiyero. We've spent so much time together, aren't you sick of me yet? I mean even real couples need their own space."

"Oh, well if you want me to go...."

"NO!" She got up and sat beside him before he could get to his feet. "I just don't want you to think you have to, that's all."

"I thought we were friends?"

"We are."

"Good. So know this, I like spending time with my friends, and I especially like spending time with you. So if I'm done for the day, so are you. Close up your book, Ms. Thropp."

"What do you feel like doing?"

"How about something just for ourselves? I mean so often we are either working or strategizing. It's nice to just be us."

"That sounds nice. Yet what do we do?"

"Hmm. If you could do anything right now, what would it be?"

"Anything?"

"Avoid Averic. That mental image is TMI."

"You're silly. Well, I sure could use one of those Vinkus remedies of yours. My neck has been spazing for no reason all day."

"Why didn't you say so? Come hither."

"But what do we do for you?"

"I'll think of something." He then cracked his knuckles and grinned.

Elphaba sat up with her back to him and allowed Fiyero to place his hands on her neck and gently moved her head from side to side. _Wow, her skin is so soft. My hands have never felt so good._

"How did you learn this? You should really charge for your services". She said as her eyes were closed and her neck was going back and forth in slow rhythmic motion.

Fiyero softly spoke into her ear. "My grandfather taught me. It really has to do with the touch and then knowing the right timing to say the phrase."

"Is it always......." Elphaba could barley speak Fiyero's hands felt as if she was resting on two clouds. Is it always the same saying?" _Oz, does his hands feel good._

"No, it varies." By now Fiyero's eyes were unable to move from her neck. He didn't want the touching to stop and found himself wondering how her neck would taste on his lips. Just then Elphaba let out a small moan, which broke Fiyero from his trance and spoke the phrase. He then gently whispered for her to open her eyes and he began backing away.

"Yero, that was amazing. I literally feel no more pain."

"It was my pleasure."

"I've been thinking..."

"I thought we were done with that for the day?" He then smiled and was hoping the conversation would get his head thinking straight again.

"Stop! I'm serious. How do you think it's going to happen? I mean Glinda and Averic realizing they want us. Will they cause a commotion? Try to break us up?"

"Actually, I think neither one is that crafty. See I think they will first realize it for themselves. Then as soon as they see an opportunity, they'll pounce."

"I see. We'll you're the expert. When is the opportunity?"

"Well, I think we need a little more time first..."

"I didn't mean that. I meant how will they know when the right time is to... be there?"

"Oh, that. Once we're both sure, we'll stage a fight and then Averic will be your shoulder to cry on, and I can then be there for Glinda."

"That sounds too difficult."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I can't think of a single thing we could fight about. I mean this time together has been..."

_Like a dream_ "It wouldn't be a real fight. Just make believe."

"We seem to be good at that."

_Maybe too good_, thought Fiyero.


	14. Chapter 14

Elphaba was walking back to her dorm after her afternoon with Fiyero. _I can't remember when I've had a better day. He was so attentive at the botanical gardens, and so funny when he tried to sneak cherries from my sundae. If he's this wonderful as a pretend boyfriend, I can only imagine how Glinda will feel once he is her very own real one. _As Elphaba was still thinking to her self she unlocked her room and found Glinda still applying her make-up.

"Hey Glinda. Hi Precious. Where ever you are." _I'm convinced that cat is a figment of Glinda's imagination. I never see her._

"Hi Elphie. You look happy. Where did you and Fiyero go today?"

"Why do you automatically assume I was with Fiyero?"

Glinda just gave her a cockeyed smile and said, "Lucky guess?"

"We did have a great day. It was nice to take a break from.. _Oz I almost let the cat out of the bag. _

"I envy you Elphaba."

"You envy me?" _Could Glinda actually be trying to tell me something?_ Elphaba sat on her bed to face her roommate.

"Sorry, I don't mean to feel sorry for myself, but we're friends so I feel I can confide in you. I'm not envious of your newfound popularity. I love it. I always knew you would be one of us."

"One of us? Glinda, I'm still me. I still trip over things, I still love schoolwork. and I'll always be green."

"Yes, but you accessorize so much better now. I did rub off a little on you, right? I mean that part isn't all Fiyero, right?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh Averic and I had another fight. I seriously am beside myself. I've been dating that jerk for how long, and I still have no idea where I stand. Yet you and Fiyero have been dating for what now a week, and you too are so obviously in sync. It makes me wish I had that."

"Glinda, I don't know what to...."

"Not to mention that you never told me."

"Told...you...what?" Elphaba was starting to turn white.

"That you liked him. That you were going out. I thought when you only wanted me to call you Elphie it meant something?" Just then Glinda got up and fell dramatically onto her bed.

"Glinda, listen to me. That had nothing to do with you. Really. It all happened so quickly." _That wasn't a lie._

"You really mean it?" She got up to face Elphaba and gently took a tissue from her nightstand.

"Sure, I do."

Glinda pulled Elphaba in for a big hug. "Uh, Glinda.... I.... can't..... Breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

"Can I ask you a question about Averic?"

"About Averic? Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

Glinda wasn't really shocked by Elphaba's question. Yet she didn't know why. "That's one thing that I can always count on from Averic. He's always ready to kiss. He knows how to kiss, and he knows he knows how. Get it?"

"Oh yeah." _What the heck is she talking about? Maybe I should take Fiyero up on his kissing lessons? _

"Elphie, can I ask you one question about you and Fiyero? PLEASE?"

"Well, alright. Go ahead. I guess I owe you."

"Is **he** a good kisser?"

_Okay, Elphaba don't ruin this for Fiyero. You have to say he's amazing. Even though you have absolutely no idea. Yet, I'm sure he's amazing. I mean how could he not be?_ "Yes."

"That's it? I confide in you about Averic. How he's a freaking animal. How sometimes, I wish.... Oh, I didn't quite say all that before did I? Ha, Ha, Ha, well, I'm saying it now. Is that really all you can say about Fiyero?"

"What should I say?" This was really more of a request for information on Elphaba's part than an actual question.

"I bet he's dreamy. Does he let you kiss him back?"

"I thought you just asked if he's a good kisser? How could I know that if he didn't let me kiss him? _Oz, Glinda are you trying to trick me?_

Glinda was staring out into space and rubbed her hands together as she spoke. "Now, I've never kissed Fiyero, but I have kissed a lot of boys, and there are the ones that kiss you and then there are the ones that let you kiss them back. I can just tell that Fiyero probably takes his time and really wants to ensure you like it too. Like he'd completely be willing to let you lead. Averic's good, but he wants to run the show. Which normally I'm fine with, but everyone once in a while... I better get ready. He'll be here at eight."

As Glinda got up from the bed and entered into the bathroom, Elphaba just kept thinking about what Glinda said. How amazing Fiyero must be. He must kiss like that. How great it was that Glinda thought of him like that. Then she got a little sad. She thought she better hurry up and see if he really is like that, before they both have to stop pretending.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later Elphaba was walking back from her Life Science class and thought she would take a break and visit the cafe. She just needed to clear her head. Ever since her conversation with Glinda, she was starting to doubt whether she wanted Averic. She could clearly see her friend deserved better than Averic, but did that mean that Averic would treat her the way he does Glinda? Didn't she deserve more than that too?

_This is crazy, Averic wouldn't be such a jerk if he were with the right girl. Glinda is terrific, but I am the only one that can keep Averic on his toes. He'd want to be better for me. I just know it. Besides, think how disappointed Fiyero would be if he thought all of this would be for nothing. I can't do that to him. He's put up with so much. He deserves his perfect princess. So I just have to stay the course. So what if I'm starting to wonder if Averic really is the one? So what if I find myself thinking about Fiyero more often than anything or anyone else. It's not real. We're just friends, pretending to be in love. Why in the world did I just say love? We never said that to each other. Not even in our planning sessions. I'm not in love with...._

Just then Elphaba passed a mirror in the Café sitting area and saw herself. _Just say it right here to yourself, Elphaba Thropp. That way, you can move on and focus on the matter at hand. _She walked up to the mirror and thought to herself. _Fiyero loves Glinda. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't. What he feels is real and you two are just make believe. You love Averic. That's right. You're in love with Averic._ She backed away from the mirror and then nodded her head as she saw her reflection getting smaller and smaller.

"ARG! If I love him so much, why the heck haven't I thought about him at all in the past...."

"Elphaba?"

"Oh, Hi there. Uh, Olivia, right?"

"Right. I didn't know you come here after class? Are you waiting for Fiyero?"

_Why did she have to mention his name? How am I supposed to stop thinking about him when... _"Not today. I thought I'd just treat myself. Are you here alone?"

"If you're asking me if I'm here with Shen-Shen, then the answer is no. I know she can be challenging at times, but she's just insecure. Meanwhile, I'm my own person and I'd like to sit with you if you don't mind?"

"Mind? No of course not. This booth looks empty." Elphaba sat with her back to the door and couldn't help feel that it was Fiyero yet again responsible for her having another friendly encounter. _If I didn't love him so much, I'd hate him. WHAT DID I JUST SAY?_

"Elphaba, I asked you a question. Did you hear me?"

"Olivia, I'm sorry but I think I should go. I suddenly don't quite feel like myself."

"Ok. Do you want me to walk you back to the dorm?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just better go now." She picked up her books and ran straight out the door and smacked right into Averic. Causing him to drop the books he was holding.

"Hey there, doll face, where's the fire?"

"I just need to get back, that's all. Oh Oz, Averic I'm sorry I dropped your stuff. Let me help you."

"That's okay. It's just schoolwork, it will keep. You wanna sit down and have a drink or something? I was heading into the Cafe."

"No, I better...." _Wait a second. If I spend more time with Averic, I'm bound to forget about this crazy feeling about Fiyero._ "On second thought, I think that would be great."

"Okay then. Let's go." He waited for Elphaba to pick up all his books and then he started to walk with her to the Cafe. Elphaba noticed that he never once offered to collect his belongings.

"That table looks good. Hey Elphie, I'm sorry. I should have asked if you wanted my book bag to place the books into. I don't know where my head is. See, what you do to me?" He gave one of his infamous smiles.

"That's fine. Really. _Oz what a Jerk! Did I really fall for his BS before?_

"So name your poison."

"I don't have potions class this semester."

"Are you kidding? Elphaba, that's really funny. I guess I never knew how funny you were." He smiled and sat back in the chair. Elphaba took that moment to slide over his books and then she noticed something rather out of the ordinary.

"Averic, why do you have a Shiz catalog with you? Don't you have enough memorabilia?"

"It's not for that. Look just put that away okay?"

"Why? What's the big deal?" She then started flipping through the catalog and noticed it was all items for ladies. She saw specifically the items were jewelry. Then she read one of the ads. "Perfect for lavalering your favorite girl?"

"I said to forget you saw that." He grabbed the catalog right out of her hands. "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want Glinda to know and I need to be sure she doesn't find out from someone else."

"I won't tell her. Yet I'm sure she'll be happy." _This can't be happening._

"I'm not sure I'm going to do it yet. Lately, I'm not so sure it's the best decision. I keep going back and forth. I mean there are a lot of options out there. Why pick just one?"

"I should go."

"Don't you want your drink first?"

"No, I don't."

"Wait. Don't leave just yet. Promise me something?"

"Averic, I won't tell Glinda."

"Not that. Can you please meet me after Senior night is over. I… I really need your help."

"With what?"

"With what? Look that Trig test is going to push me over the edge. I just need a couple of hours. Please?"

"Averic, I..."

"Can't Fiyero spare you away for a couple hours? He'll be too busy kissing up to his parents anyway. I need you, Elphie." He then took her hand and started to draw circles on her palm with his finger.

_Maybe he doesn't love me either, but at least it's something real. I can work with this at least. I can't hurt Fiyero's chances at happiness with Glinda. I won't do it. _She looked up at Averic and then she whispered, "I'll be there if you need me."

"Great! Thanks, Elphie. I mean it. Oh, and one more thing?"

"I will not take the test for you, Averic."

"Not that! Let's have dinner sometime this week?"

"You and me?"

"Yeah. You, me, Glinda and old what's his name."

"A....double.... date?" _Why does faith hate me so?_

"Sure we'll have a blast." Next thing Elphaba realized was Averic pushing her to leave as she saw Guy coming towards them. "Well, you better run a long now, eh?"

"Uh, O..K.." Elphaba walked out of the Cafe but not before turning around to see Guy and Averic meet up at the bar. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_


	16. Chapter 16

Fiyero was in the gym working out. He missed not being with Elphaba, but she needed to study and he needed to workout. He did enjoy having her at the track. It almost didn't seem like work to him getting to see her face each time he ran around the bleachers. After the run, he went into the weight room to ensure his chest stayed nice and trim. As soon as he adjusted his weights and started to lie down, he noticed that the pressure was much heavier than he remembered. He squatted down and looked up to see Averic. He had placed another 100-pound weight on the bar without Fiyero knowing.

"You rat fink! You completely caught me off guard. What if I had twisted my arm?"

"Relax, Fiyero, old buddy. I thought you were strong enough to handle it. My mistake."

"What are you doing here? Since when do you believe in sweating?"

"Hey, I believe in sweating just fine. I prefer to have other people do it, that's all."

"What can I do you for?"

"Well, I miss hanging out with you, ok? Call me sentimental. Every since you and Elphie started going out, I seem to have lost my sparing partner."

"You'll live."

"True, but I still miss ya.'

"Averic, I have to workout. Can't we hang out later?" _Man, what did I ever like about this guy?_

"Let me stay. I can be your spotter."

"Just don't mess with the equipment or me."

"I wouldn't hurt Shiz's sweetheart. Besides, I'd like to ask you something."

"Shoot" Fiyero then placed himself underneath the bar and started to move the weights up and down.

"Are you and Elphaba serious?"

"What do you mean?" _Oz, don't tell me he's going to confess his love for her. No, it's too soon. I'm not ready to let her... _

"Would you lavaliere her?"

"Averic, I'm not into that Greek crap. It's just a shameful display."

"Spoken like the charmed prince."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's easy for you to squat back and make judgments. Your life is made. Who cares whom you end up with? You're still a prince and you'll still be king. The rest of us have to work hard at being in the In Crowd."

"Are you for real? This In Crowd nonsense will fade once school is over. None of this will matter."

"You are so naive. That was 50 by the way.:

"60, and how am I naive?"

"You think who you end up with doesn't affect you socially or politically, you are a charmed fool. Hades, if I were you, I'd date a socially inept green klutz too just to try her out. But No! I need to think about my love life and avoid any unnecessary pitfalls."

Fiyero threw the weights over his back shoulders and leaped up into the air. He went towards Fiyero like a lion that hadn't eaten meat in weeks "Don't you ever talk about her like that to me ever again. Friend or no friend, I'll break your jaw."

"Easy, there Tiger. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just mean that you have choices. I don't. I need to stick with Glinda or Oz knows where I'll end up. I mean I know I'm rich, but one can always be richer. Sooner or later my looks will fade, so I need to make sure I'm set up now."

"Do you know how much you've insulted Glinda, Elphaba and me?"

"Fiyero, I'm a bastard. You knew that. I'm scared to death to spend my life with Glinda. I know she's wonderful, but is there something else out there for me? Maybe another green girl that can show me the error of my ways?" I guess I was just looking for an ear to bend."

Fiyero never want to inflict pain on another human being more than he did right now. Instead he kept his cool and realized leaving would be a much more viable option. "I'm going to pretend that this conversation never happened. For both of our sakes." He then left the gym and started to run back to the dorm.

_That no good dirty bastard. Elphaba is in love with him? That no good social climbing..... Fiyero pull it together. He is what Elphaba wants. WHY DOES SHE WANT HIM? As soon as we break-up she'll want him to be there. Averic __**will**__ be there too. He's just that type of a shmuck. Boy, I had no idea how well I knew him._

" ARH!!!!!!!!! No way! I'm not letting that jerk have her. I can't let her be with someone like that. I'll just have to.... to... not break up with her."


	17. Chapter 17

When Fiyero arrived back from his workout, he was beside himself. He knew he had to get ready for Senior Night. It would be the first time since he arrived at Shiz that he would see his parents. He wanted to show them his progress and hope they approved. Yet he also wanted to introduce them to Elphaba. She was the reason for this change in his attitude, in his studies, and frankly she seemed to be his only reason for doing anything. Yet what Averic said had really upset him. He couldn't focus on what to wear, and he couldn't focus on getting ready. He was a mess. Averic's comments really cut him to the core.

_How can that smug Son of a female dog refer to her as inept? So what if she green? She looks great in that color. I need to warn Fay about this creep. I can just tell her that we should set her sights on someone who truly is worthy of her. Yeah! I mean who wouldn't want her? Wait a minute. I can't tell her what he said. She'd be crushed. It would destroy all the confidence she's built these past few weeks. Besides, think Fiyero. What if she doesn't believe you? What if she stops talking to you? I couldn't bare it if she walked out of my life. Why does she affect me like this? Shouldn't I be trying to get with Glinda? Why am I doing whatever I can to not break up with.... _

And then it hit Fiyero right smack in his perfect nose. The reason he couldn't bare to hurt Elphaba or dare leave her. "GREAT OZIAN, Could **I **be in love with her?" _No, it's not what I planned. I am supposed to be with Glinda. I mean I'm not supposed to fall for Elphaba. I mean, sure it's easy to. She's beautiful, and funny, and smart and fiery. Not to mention remarkable, amazing, sweet, sexy.... _

"How did I let this happen?" Fiyero started to pace back and forth. "How am I going to convince her that I want her and not Glinda?" He pulled out a chair and sat down. He pondered a moment and then looked up at the ceiling. "Why is this so hard? It's NEVER been hard before?" He walked over to the mirror and stared at himself for a long, long time and then finally, he said "It's never been this hard before, because it's never been worth it until now. Tonight, it's time to turn up the charm. No more pretending. I'm threw playing make believe."


	18. Chapter 18

Glinda was trying to lure Precious out of her permanent hiding space. "Here, Precious..... Over here!..... Follow my voice....... FINE! Stay hidden. See if I care. Oz that cat has the same personality as Averic. Totally finicky. Now what outfit shall I were tonight to dazzle the senior class?" As she was walking over to her closet she heard a knock on the door. "Elphie? Can you get it? I'm about to accessorize."

"HMM? Oh, Okay Glinda. I was only studying for an exam. Clearly it wasn't as important as what you need to do for all of man kind."

"Ah, Elphie! See, I knew you'd understand."

_Just as well, I was getting number crazy. This Trig test is going to be a dozy_. "I'm coming." Elphaba opened the door and saw a deliveryman standing in front of her with a long white box. "Glinda! It's for you." No sooner did she start to move away from the door did the man speak.

"Are you Elphaba Thropp?"

"Yes?" She said looking very confused.

"Good. These flowers are for you. Can you sign for them?"

"For me? But I never get flowers. This must be some mistake."

"No mistake miss. Now can you please hurry? I have a lot of these to deliver, with it being Senior night and all"

"Sorry." She signed her name and then took the box from the man's hands. "Thank you."

"Enjoy."

"Elphie who was that at the door? OH MY OZ! Roses! Did someone send you Roses?"

"I..... how do you know what kind of flowers they are?"

"Oh, Elphie, really. I'm the dumb one? All roses come in long white boxes like that one. Hurry! Open them. They need to breathe."

"OK. This is all new, so I guess I'll rely on you for flower maintenance 101." She pulled out 12 beautifully positioned long stem roses with poppies as opposed to baby's breath. "They're..........."

"FREAKING AMAZING! Who sent them? Wait, like I even need to guess? Gosh Elphie, that Fiyero is quite the catch."

_Why would Fiyero waste his money on me. He doesn't have to do that? _

"Elphie? Oz to Elphie? Read the card!"

"Oh, sorry I must have spaced out for a second." She paused for a minute to read the card. Then slowly read out loud. "Just thinking of you. Yero."

"Wow! That must have been some thought. Will you look at the poppies instead of baby's breath. Oz he is ever original." Glinda gave out a sigh and then went back inside her closet to dress.

"He shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. I mean. I don't need them."

"Elphie, do I need to come in there?"

"Huh?"

Glinda walked back from the closet and laid out six dressed on her bed. Then walked towards her friend. "Guys do things like this for the girls they care about it." Then she paused. "Well most guys do."

"Oh Glinda, I'm sure yours from Averic will be here very soon. He always brings you stuff."

"Yeah, when it suits him. When he needs to make up for some stupid mean spirited thing he did. You don't know how lucky you really are, do you? Why in Oz's name could Fiyero been on time that one day? Oh will you look at me carrying on. I'm sorry. They are beautiful. I need to dress."

_Fiyero! Why didn't you get flowers for Glinda? Why didn't Averic? Why is it that I'm the one no one wants for real, but I got em instead?_

Elphaba grabbed her shawl and told Glinda she was stepping out. "I'll see you tonight." She opened the door and there was the same deliveryman looking at her again. "Can I help you find someone?"

"Miss, there's another delivery for this room."

"Really! Oh, thank goodness. Wait one second. GLINDA! Come out here."

"What is it Elphie? I still need to coordinate my nail polish and my shoes."

"The deliveryman is back and he has another package."

"Really? You mean.... Oh, he does care!" Glinda ran tot he door and reached for the box when the deliver man placed them out of her reach.

"Miss, the right person needs to sign for them."

"Well I'm right here. Glinda Upland"

"That's not who their for."

"Try GAlinda Upland."

"Nope. Guess again?"

"Elphaba Thropp?"

"Bingo."

"Elphie... Can you take care of this? I think I need to lay down for a minute."

"Glinda, what in Oz?"

"Hey, Elphaba? Sorry, but I feel we are on a first name basis by now. Can you sign for your flowers already and forgive this poor... What's his name...." He reads the sender list... "Yero already?"


	19. Chapter 19

As Fiyero was putting on his final touches of aftershave, he heard a knock at his door. _Perfect timing_ He said come in and there entered Elphaba. Fiyero was so happy to see her, he almost forgot why she was coming in the first place.

"Hi Fay."

"Yero, do I look okay? I mean I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your parents."

"Are you crazy? You look wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better date. In fact, I know I'll be the envy of every guy there."

"Fiyero, you don't have to say those things when it's just us and we are alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't need to waste your charm on me or your money. I mean.... the roses were so beautiful. I loved them..but..."

"Did they have the poppies as opposed to the baby's breathe?"

"Yes..."

"Good, cause I specifically instructed them to not use the baby's breathe. I remembered that you liked poppies so I .."

"Fiyero you should have spent your money... Wait. You remembered that?"

"Of course I did. I remember everything you told me."

Elphaba started to feel her face turn red so she turned around and walked over to the window. She took a few moments to take in his room. In all the time they had spent together she had never been in it before. She liked it. The look of it, the feel and the smell. It was his smell. She found herself being taken in by it all. Her eyes suddenly went to the bed. _His bed. The one he sleeps in every night. The one where he probably only wears boxers to. Oz Elphaba, get it together. _

"Fay, I hope you liked them. I wanted to get the flowers not to make Averic or Glinda jealous, but for you. I really was thinking about you and I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. What I'm trying to say is that...."

A sound from the door came at a very inopportune moment. Knock, Knock

"Who the heck could that be? Come in."

"Hey Fiyero! I was just coming to see if... Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company. I'm Klaus."

"Klaus, this is Elphaba.... my girlfriend. Fay this is Klaus, he's the team's assistant coach."

"Hello Klaus. Do you need to speak with Fiyero, because I can wait outside if you'd like."

"No, it can wait. Just forget I stopped by. Sorry, Fiyero see you Monday. Don't forget we leave in a week." He then exited as quickly as he came in."

"Leave? Where are you going?"

_Why did Klaud have to come in when he did? Damm it! _"Fay I have training for the championship in a week. Everyone is supposed to go. The only good part will be that it's close to the Vinkus, so I can visit home for a bit."

"That will be nice for you."

"Yeah, well I don't think now is the time to be leaving."

"Why? Because of me? Yero, don't be foolish. The plan will be fine when you get back."

"That's not what I mean...."

"Oh, Glinda. Well, if you ask me you screwed up that one."

"Huh?"

"You should have sent her the flowers, not me. Averic didn't get her anything and she was so hurt. She put on a brave front, but really it was a sight to see."

Fiyero walked up to Elphaba at this point and put his arms on her shoulders. "I wanted to get them for you. No one else."

_Why is he doing this? I need make sure he'll know that I'll be okay, so he can focus on Glinda. Fiyero is just too nice of a guy. I don't want him missing out on happiness because of me. _"Maybe we should look into planning our breakup."

"You don't want to spend time together anymore?" _Why is she so set on pushing me away? What does Averic have, that I don't? Averic isn't worth 50 Fays._

"Oz no! It's not that it's just I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Now you listen to me. This whole thing was my idea. Thus, I should be then to decide when we end it. Are you saying you're done learning everything from me? Are you saying you can handle Averic on your own? _Please say no._

_Say yes, Elphaba. You have got to cut the ties with him now, or you'll never be able to let him go._ Elphaba went to open her mouth and out came, "I'm not ready at all to stop this."

_Thank Oz!_ "Then let's grab our jackets and head out for Senior night. I want to show you off properly." Fiyero extended his arm and Elphaba took it. She couldn't bring herself to end it tonight. Not yet. After all this was his big moment. She had to see him through this. She owed him that much. She also wasn't ready to leave him just yet.

At Assembly Hall there were wall to wall students, parents, facility and quests. It was the academic highlight of the year. A proud moment for Shiz. Madame Morrible was walking around the facility meeting parents and reviewing the displays of work featuring the senior class. She saw a paper in the center row by Master Tiggular. "Well, I'll be... Professor Nikko?"

"Yes Madame."

"Come here, please."

"Madame what can I do for you?"

"Is this the Prince's paper?"

"Yes, his essay was the top of the class."

"Are his parents aware?"

"Not yet. I haven't met them yet."

"Well, see that you do. With this type of publicity, we will surely be able to ask for the funding we so desperately need. What perfect donors they would make."

"I don't get it?"

"Professor Nikko, this is just the type of flattery parents want to hear about the child."

"But it really was the best. No flattery needed."

"Even better, Now go and find them!"

Over in the back sat Averic and Glinda.

"You should have seen all the flowers, Averic. I mean he didn't even have a reason, It was a 'just thinking of you' bouquet. Where were my 'just thinking of you' bouquets?"

"Oz Glinda, will you quit harping on that. How often does the girl get flowers? So what if you didn't for once?"

"That has nothing to do with it. The fact that my boyfriend doesn't think enough of me to send me some token of love and luck on this special night honoring our senior year of college...."

"I get you stuff all the time. I think I am allowed a few pass."

"Free pass? What's that like a get out of jail free card? You just don't appreciate me." Then Glinda started to cry.

"Glinda. Stop that." But the moans got bigger and bigger. "Glinda, don't make a scene. Come on. You know I hate it when you cry."

Glinda started to whale and nothing could keep her tears down. "You.... You... Just don't love me do you?"

"What are you talking about? I love you. We've been together a long time. I thought we were past the romantic displays. I didn't know it meant that much to you. Look, I'll remedy this problem. I'll got out to an all night florist and decorate your room in flowers, I swear. Just STOP crying."

"But...sniff, Fiyero..."

"Fiyero, sparrow. I'm just as romantic as that guy. Glinda, I love you. You know that right?"

"You have a funny way of showing lately." She then took out a tissue, which she had been keeping in her purse out of habit, and started to dry her eyes.

"I've been stressed that's all. Elphie used to help me study and now..."

"Help you study? You mean she would do your homework for you."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Resent what? You're my boyfriend and she's my roommate. You think I didn't know what she was doing?"

"Okay, so she was helping me out. I needed the help. Remember all the time we spent together because of it?"

"Yeah, well that's besides the point."

"Look, baby I realized you were right."

"About what?"

"I had misconceptions about Fiyero dated Elphaba and I decided to stop. In fact I even asked Elphie and Fiyero for a double date with us this week."

"Really? You did that all on your own?"

"Yep. I also asked Elphaba for some real study time after tonight's showcase."

"Why would you ask her tonight?"

"The Trig test is a killer and I need the extra help. I'm doing it myself. I thought you'd be proud. What, only princes get your respect?"

"Averic, I don't know why, but I love you. Sure your a snake in the grass at times, but then again you can always see the light before it's too late."

"See, I'm really just a good old boy." He grinned at her.

"Don't push your luck."

"So, your parents aren't here right?" He started looking over their shoulders.

"Right."

"Neither are mine." He started to touch her knees.

"Any works of yours featured?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Sorry."

"Well, I still have some time before I need to meet Elphie...." He was drawing circles on her back now.

"Elphaba!"

"Right. So anyway, you wanna find a broom closet and make out?"

"Are you serious? We've been at each other's throats. You ignore me, you don't send me flowers and now you want to get some."

Averic turned to look at her straight in the eye and smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

"Typical Averic."

'Okay, forget it. We could always.....Hey what the....."

Glinda pushed him into a broom closet and started kissing him. " I just wanted to see what it would be like to run the show. Close the door mister."


	20. Chapter 20

As the night was unfolding with all the hassle and bustle of applause and cheers, Fiyero's parents made their way into Assembly Hall. Both were a very handsome couple. They were dressed fashionably, yet there were no real airs about them. If it hadn't been for Morrible knowing who they were, you never would have thought that a king and queen just entered the room.

"My dear Majesties. How honored we are to have you here at Shiz." Morrible bowed at their presence.

"Now really Madame, no need for such displays here. After all this is your domain. A simple handshake will do nicely." Fiyero's father extended his hand.

"Well, Your Highness, it pleases me to no end to have you with us."

"Madame. Please. My husband and I don't need the titles tonight. After all, it's not about us, but about the students. Particularly our son. We have heard some very interesting reports about his progress. Is it really true?"

"Why yes. It is. In fact let me introduce you to his professor. Oh, Professor Nikko!" Morrible should have walked over to where Nikko was, but decided not to leave the royal couple alone and shouted out across the room.

"Coming Madame Morrible!" Nikko left his other quests, and was soon at her side.

"Professor, allow me to introduce The King and Queen of the Vinkus."

"Madame! What did my wife just tell you? Professor, I'm Claudio and this is my wife, Natasha."

"I'm honored to have you both here." He was about to bow, but was stopped short by the queen.

"None of that, sir. Unless you want us to bow to you all night? We hear our son has made a marvelous transformation. Are you responsible?"

"Your.... I mean Natasha, it is true that Master Tiggular has excelled very well in his classes. In fact his essay is being featured tonight. It was the best out of the entire class. However, I think the credit goes more to his new tutor."

"New tutor, you say?"

As if right on cue Elphaba and Fiyero entered the room. She could tell he was a little nervous about the evening. "Hey, it's going to be fine. This is your night. You should be very proud of yourself." She then squeezed his hand.

"I thought I was supposed to calm you down before entering a room full of people? It's a nice change."

"Are you more nervous about the essay or your parents?"

"Well, the essay part is over and done with. I just wonder what they'll think. Yet, I'm also excited."

"Good. This is your night."

"Not about me. About you. Introducing you to my parents. After all you're the one responsible for their son graduating. They'll probably offer to by you a small colony."

Elphaba laughed and took his hand. "I really want to meet them, I'm just worried that I'll say or do something foolish."

"Impossible." They both seem to look at each other for an awfully long time. Neither one wanting to break the stare, Elphaba took her free hand and touched Fiyero's face. She caressed his cheek and whispered "Shall we do this thing?"

Still feeling a little lightheaded from her touch, he some how found the words to say, "Lead on".

As they walked through the students' displays, it was Elphaba who saw it first. "Yero, look!"

Fiyero walked over to where she was and landed his eyes straight at his essay. "I'm in the center row?"

"You didn't know?"

"Nikko never told me. Fay, you think he liked it that much?"

A wave of pride washed over Elphaba and she just couldn't help herself but reach out and hug him. Fiyero was taken a back, but soon wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He didn't want this moment to end. Had he known writing an essay could have gotten him this close to Elphaba, he would have done it a lot sooner. He started to say something, but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, don't you think you ought to introduce us?"

Fiyero turned around and saw his mother and father before him. "Dad! Mom! I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"So soon? Fiyero the event started over an hour ago. We wouldn't dare be late. Claudio, it appears our son is still dreadfully bad on time."

"Good to see you, Fiyero. And who is this?" At that moment all eyes fell on Elphaba. She immediately felt as if she was being judged. She hoped Fiyero's parents wouldn't hold it against him.

"Dad, this is Ms. Elphaba Thropp. She is the smartest girl in our class. Her father is the Governor of Munchinkin land and I have had the best fortune to know her. We have been going out for a while now. Fay, I'd like you to meet my father and mother, Claudio and Natasha Tiggular."

"Your Majesties...."

"Please young lady, let me bow to you. I understand that you are largely responsible for our son's wonderful transformation. We are indebted to you."

"No, really it was all Fiyero."

"She's much to modest folks."

"Elphaba, is it?" Natasha was quick to approach Elphaba and extend her hand. She gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, M'am."

"Please call me Natasha."

_She doesn't seem to care about my skin. Yet I'm not sure about the father..._

"Well, Fiyero this essay is the best in the class according to Professor Nikko. Now do you think that's true Elphaba, or is this Professor trying to solicit money?" He gave a wide grin that quickly evaporated Elphaba's fears about whether or not Claudio liked her.

"It's amazing. Fiyero is such a passionate writer. It moved me the moment I read it."

"I see. Well, it was very well written. I will say that."

"You read it, sir?"

"Just a moment ago. Madame Morrible had a copy printed out for your mother and I."

"You really liked it? I was afraid that….."

"Oh, I liked the writing. However son, don't you think it was wee bit naive?'

"Now Claudio...."

"Darling, let me say this." He then turned to Fiyero. "Fiyero it's easy to make proclamations when you don't know what consequences they will have, but once you're in my shoes you will realize that it isn't simple about doing what you think is right. There are many people to consider..."

"Excuse me sir, but I can't simple stand here and watch you speak that way about Fiyero's ambitions. True it's not what's popular right now, but he wants to change things and make them better. As king he'll have the power to restore peace and make the land a safer place as it once was. Animals are citizens too. It's about ruling for all, not just the eons who can be bought or provide influence." As soon as she was done, she realized what she said and how she spoke to the King of the Vinkus, not to mention Fiyero's father. "Uh, I..... I.... Please your Highness, I don't know what got into me. I just... I should leave." Elphaba excused her self and then left by storm.

"Fay! Wait." Fiyero followed right behind her for fear that he wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Can you believe how she just spoke to me, Natasha? How could Fiyero just run off like that?'

"Claudio, you really are a fool sometimes. Don't you see?"

"See what? I was just making sure he was aware that his ideas aren't gong to be popular ones, and thus he needs to really make sure it is what he wants to do. I'll support him, it's just...."

"Not that you dolt! Our son is in love."


	21. Chapter 21

"Elphaba! Fay! Wait up!" Fiyero was chasing her down the hallway and finally caught up to her before she reached the stairs. "Thank OZ". He grabbed her by her arm and made her face him. "Don't you know I can out run you? Don't get me wrong; you gave me quite a run for my money. I'm glad you're not my competition." He then lifted her face to see her eyes and made a face to make her smile.

"Fay, you know you want to smile. Come on. For me?" He then gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Come on you know this is cute... Isn't it? Not even a little cute?"

Elphaba couldn't keep a straight face and then just started to laugh at Fiyero's insecurity. "No fair! Why do you have to be a track star?"

"In this case, I'm sure glad I am."

Then it hit Elphaba like a ton of bricks. "Oh MY OZ! Fiyero I am so sorry. I cannot believe what I said. I can't believe I talked back to your father, not to mention a freaking king. I really should just have them seal up my mouth...."

"Are you kidding me? That was incredible. No one has ever stood up for me like that before? I have never been more in awe of you than I am right now."

"But Yero. He hates me now. When this gets back to my father, and trust me, it will, I'll be banned for life. I'll probably have to live in the Badlands for eternity."

"Will you stop? Look, I know what he said was rough, but I know in the end he'll support whatever I decide to do. He's just trying to save me from some tough times. He has to realize that no one can save me from that. I mean I could either live the safe way, or I could live a life."

"I guess it's because he loves you so much."

"Fay..."

Elphaba moved away and started to speak. "Well, I'm sure he'll be tickled to pieces once you and I breakup and you start bringing Glinda home."

"Why do you say that?"

"Face it, Fiyero she's born into that life. I'm glad this is only make believe. I'd never be able to handle it."

"Are you glad it's all make believe?"

"I don't think I understand..."

"Hey Elphie, did you forget about me?" Averic as always had the best timing.

_That ratfink! _"Averic, Elphaba and I are talking."

"Well, can you hurry it up. I need some help before the exam. You can have her tutor you later."

"Yero, I promised Averic I'd help him study tonight."

"You did?" The look of disappointment on Fiyero face would have been enough to make the meanest man in the world break down in tears.

"It's just as well. I don't think I could face your family again for the rest of the evening."

"Fay, I really want you to come back with me. It will be alright. Don't feel as if you have to leave right now. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Averic, can you leave Fiyero and I alone for a minute?"

"For Oz's sake, I can turn around if you two want to kiss, just hurry it up." Averic started to turn around when Elphaba caught his attention by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Averic, I just need a moment with Fiy..."

"GET THE FUDGE OUT OF HERE, AVERIC!"

Elphaba was shocked by Fiyero's yelling, but then turn to Averic and said, "Yeah, what he said. Just for a minute."

"Fine. See you in a few doll face."

Elphaba went back to be near Fiyero and she said "I really am proud of you tonight. I hope I didn't spoil anything."

"Fay, I've been thinking."

"Even when you don't have to? Oz, you're getting so good." They both smiled and that and Fiyero took her hand.

"My offer still stands."

"What offer?"

"Well, things might be moving faster than we thought for Averic. I think it's proper that you be ready in case he wants to.....kiss you." Fiyero thought about the mental image of the two of them kissing and he started to get ill. Yet he also thought that maybe if she kissed him, she's fall for him instead.

"You mean, you'd want to be my first kisser?"

_And the last_ "Yes, use me all you want." Fiyero tried to put on a smile, but he couldn't. He wasn't going to pretend. He just hoped Elphaba could read between the lines.

"I think the time has come. I mean I don't want to be unprepared." _I know I shouldn't, but when will I ever get this chance again? Before long, he'll be with Glinda._

"So...when?"

"Tomorrow? Around 3?"

"I could be there earlier."

"I'll need time to..."

"Oh, of course. Okay then. Tomorrow, 3pm Sharp. Your place?"

"Yes, Glinda has a shopping date with Shen-Shen. Well, I better go. You know the night is not a total loss."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm leaving with Averic, I'm sure Glinda will need an escort."

"Oh. Well, I better be looking after my parents. I mean if I don't go back in there, when I come home, I'm sure I'll get some sort of riot act."

"Ok. Just trying to help."

"I know. You should go."

They stood facing each other and holding each other's hands very closely and rocked side to side.

"Yero?"

"Yes, Fay."

"I do need to go."

"Right."

Their position did not change. While Elphaba knew she had to leave she desperately wanted to stay.

"I am going to let go of your hand right now and walk away."

"Ok."

There position still didn't change. Fiyero was hoping she's stay.

"Why can't I leave?"

"Cause I'm holding you here by me. I guess I didn't want the night to end."

"If I don't go, Averic will be back and cause a commotion."

"Right. Okay then." He left go of her hand, and he almost felt as if he was letting go of a piece of himself.

"You sure you won't track Glinda down? Eye on the prize thing?"

"I'm sure. Have...fun." As he watched walk away, he didn't move his eyes from the prize for one single second.


	22. Chapter 22

Elphaba hurried back to the dorms after her last class. She hadn't had much sleep the night before. Studying with Averic had proven to do her more harm than good. He was constantly trying to get her to tell him things about Fiyero. When does he normally work out? How often does he go to the track? Is he allergic to anything? Frankly it drove Elphaba nuts to have to fight Averic to try and learn. Then to top it all off, once she was done tutoring him, she had to crack open the book once more to make sure she didn't pick up any of his bad habits. Needless to say, she was exhausted.

She walked in to the dorm hoping to catch up on a little bit of sleep before Fiyero arrived, instead she found Glinda talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Shen-Shen I really think he likes her. Well, in class today all he kept doing was finding meaningless excuses to go past her desk. What? He is not! Look he's a little shorter than her, but not by much." She then noticed Elphaba at the door. "Hi Elphie. Look Shen-Shen, I have to go. Bye, Bye."

"Glinda, what are you still doing here? I thought you were going to go shopping?"

"Oh, I was. But Shen-Shen discovered that a boy liked Olivia, so she had to get all the details. I swear she is sooo juvenile."

"So you're not leaving?"

"Leaving? Where would I go?"

"I was just hoping to have the room to myself and get some sleep. I had a rough night."

"Yes, you poor dear. How was your tutoring session?"

"I think Averic will scrape by."

"He always does, Elphie. Look you can sleep. I won't make a sound. I just need to rearrange my shoe collection."

_I do not believe this. This is my one chance to kiss Fiyero before they go flying off into the sunset and she is blowing it for me. If Fiyero sees Glinda, the last think in OZ he'll want to do is kiss me. I have got to get her out of here. _

"Glinda, you know what would be fun?"

"Hmm?"

"How about you arrange for all of us to go to the lake? We could have an early picnic. Wouldn't that be fun? It's perfect for our double date. You can plan it all right now."

"No, Elphie. I have absolutely nothing that will go well for an early picnic. Now if we did a moonlight one, may be I could wear...."

"Glinda, how about you go see if you can rent the sailboat for the date? I bet the guys would love to do that."

"Well, I really don't have the right hat for the sailboat, Elphie. I mean, I could have picked one up if Shen-Shen hadn't changed plans on me."

_As if I needed another reason to hate Shen-Shen._ "Glinda why don't you go.."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not wanted?"

"No, it's not that at all." _Well, yes it is._

"I just was hoping to have the room to myself."

"Why?"

"Because.... Because.... I just need some me time." _Oz that sounded lame._

"You'd rather be by yourself than with me?"

"No! It's just well, why don't you go see Averic? I mean you said you two were having a bit of trouble. You can use this time to... to.... reconnect."

"Actually, Averic and I are doing much better. It's you and I that seem to be having the problem."

"Glinda, really it's not that. I'm just so tired, I'm loopy."

"I don't understand why I can't be here. I mean I'm the only one allowed to call you Elphie!"

A knock was then heard at the door.

_What? It's 3pm already? Oz Sakes, I thought he was always late?_

"Answer me Elphaba. Why can't I..." She opened the door and saw Fiyero on the other side. Suddenly it all seemed crystal clear to Glinda. "OH MY! Talk about being in the dark. Oz, I'm the biggest airhead." She walked over to Elphaba and gave her a big hug. "I just wish you had told me. We could have done a make-over and everything."

"Glinda, that's not necessary."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought you.... Never mind. Still Friends?"

"Of course we are."

Fiyero seemed awkward just standing by the door. He felt the need to cough so the girls knew he was in fact right there. "Cough, cough."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fiyero. Look I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go and..... uh.... do… something. Bye!" She grabbed her purse and Glinda was out the door in two second flat.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, she just gets a little emotional. It's nothing."

"Thought she was going shopping?"

"Shen-Shen changed her mind."

"Well at least we aren't lying to her this time."

"I don't understand."

"She left like a bat out of hades, because she things we're going to make out."

"Well, I suppose she does. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"She just shouldn't have been here. That's all."

"Fay, it's okay now. She's gone. We can begin our lesson."

"Just like that?"

"How do you want to begin?"

"You're the expert."

"Hey, I'm not an expert."

"Fiyero, how many girls have you kissed?"

"Is that important?" _None of them mattered until you._

"I just feel so stupid."

"Don't."

"I'm how old am I and I've never been kissed, and my best friend has to do it so I'm not a complete clown when/if I ever kiss Averic." _I don't want you to have a bad kiss from me._

"You won't be a clown. You'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand. You have a great teacher, remember?"

"So you are an expert." She smiled and then started to blush. "I don't know why I feel as if I can tell you anything. I'm embarrassed about this situation, but not about telling you about it. Does that make sense?"

"More sense than you wanting Averic."

"This will be okay for you, right? You won't feel bad about Glinda?"

"I'm not dating Glinda. For the record, the world thinks I'm dating you and not kissing you is in fact what I feel bad about."

"Yero, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that..... What do you see in Averic?"

"What do you see in Glinda? _Stupid question, Elphaba!_

"Glinda is a wonderful girl. I can't deny that. Yet she's not you. Averic doesn't deserve you."

_Glinda doesn't deserve him either. You two are my dearest friends. I need to let this just happen._ "Can we get on with the lesson?"

"Okay." _I guess I have only one shot. Expert lips, don't fail me now._ "Come sit next to me on the bed."

_Oh Oz_ "Like this?" She came and sat right beside him, with her shoulder touches his.

"Yes. Now face me." They turned towards one another and were now face to face.

"Next?"

"Relax. I won't bite. We'll maybe a little, but that would be in next week's lesson." He smiled and then started to laugh.

"Fiyero Tiggular, you're a real piece of work" She then started to laugh with him. It certainly made the mood lighter.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes... No... Are you going to let me kiss you back?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" _Please say yes._

"I mean, some guys don't that's all."

" I think it depends on the kiss and the girl."

"Oh. Okay." _OZ, I want to kiss him. I want him to kiss me._

"You're shaking. Am I making you nervous? _She really doesn't want to kiss me._

"No. It's me. Maybe you should just do it so I don't know it's coming?"

"How do I.... Wait. I got it!"

"What?"

"How about an old Vinkus remedy?"

"I think that's a great idea." _Yes! Fiyero will be so lost in the healing, he won't have to concentrate that it's me he is kissing._

_Brilliant! She'll be so calm and relaxed, she won't know what hit her._ "So lay down on your back. I'll massage it for you."

"That sounds good."

Elphaba laid down as instructed and Fiyero started to move his hands along her back. He could feel her skin start to tingle, or maybe it was his fingers that were trembling. He asked permission for him to loosen her shirt so he could touch her bare neck, shoulders and back. Without hesitation Elphaba granted him access. Fiyero saw that the only thing separating his hands from her back completely was her bra. Wisely, he did not touch it. Instead he concentrated on her lower back and upper neck. Slowly he was rubbing her skin and moving his hands to the sound of her breathing. Soon Elphaba was completely relaxed and she could feel her body start to respond to Fiyero's touch. He knew it was now or never.  
He gently lifted her face towards him, as he moved himself closer to where her head was. He then lowered his head to be right along side hers. Then he kissed her.

This was no ordinary practice kiss. Fiyero started to lightly touch her lips with his, but then started moving his mouth firmer and deeper all around her mouth. Then he held his lips in place to see if Elphaba was responding, or whether or not it was all him. To his delight she was responding with an intensity so strong that it shook him. Their kiss depended and before long they were no longer kissing down on the bed, but were kneeling to have greater access to each other's faces. Elphaba was gripping Fiyero's shirt so tightly that one of the buttons came off. Only because they both needed air did they break apart. Yet Fiyero gave her a smaller slow kiss before braking off completely.

It took a few moments for both of them to realize what just happened. Elphaba was without her shirt and was sitting all the way on the opposite side of him. Fiyero had been sweating from the steamy kiss and saw his middle shirt botton had disappeared. They sat on the bed away from each other in silence.

Finally, Fiyero spoke. "Fay.... that kiss was beyond anything I had ever experienced. You clearly do not need to have a kissing lesson." He looked longingly at her and sighed as he got up. He passed her and without missing a beat, Elphaba jumped up and pulled him down by his now open shirt gap and said "You should know me by now Yero, that I want to do things over and over again until they're perfect."

With that they both started kissing feverishly and fell on to the bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Fiyero and Elphaba were now in each other's arms on top of her bed. Both were kissing so long and deep as if each potential kiss they were deveouring would be their last together. As Fiyero was caressing Elphaba's body with his hands, his mind was full of so many questions. How did this happen? Why am I so lucky? Does she know how much I love and want her? How do I ever make her believe that she is the only one for me? Why does her bra have so many hooks?

_I'm kissing Elphaba, we are sharing an emotional intimate moment. She is kissing me and wants me. Not Averic. Happiness doesn't begin to describe this feeling._

Meanwhile, Elphaba was dealing with thoughts of her own. _I'm really kissing Fiyero. He's kissing me. Surely he sees me and not Glinda. Granted, I'm new at this but, his body seems to be responding to me and me alone. To feel his hands on my body, to kiss his lips. He's amazing. If I die shortly afterwards, I can say I lived a full life. _

Their kisses intensified and as Fiyero moved his hands up and down her torso, he buried his head in between her chest. Losing her composure, Elphaba rolled on top of him and started to frantically open his shirt and kiss his chest. Yet inside Elphaba could feel herself wanting to stop. Not because she didn't want him. Not because she didn't love him, but because she knew she was the one who pushed Fiyero into this. She was the one who kissed him again and pulled him on top of her to fall on her bed. She was the one who was ripping his shirt and who just threw it oz knows where.

_I have to stop. This isn't right. _

_This feels so right. I love her so much. I need to tell her. If I didn't tell her and we were to go further, I'd regret it._

_This has to stop. If we don't stop now and it goes further, I'll regret it._

Elphaba could feel herself getting lost in his breath and touch. She wanted to stop, and as she opened her mouth, nothing came out but a moan of delight. Fiyero had to tell her how he felt with words. He turned her over and was now halfway between the edges of the bed as Elphaba had positioned herself center. He was just about to tell her he loved her when they both heard the door knob turn and in walked Averic and Glinda arguing about where to go on the foursome's double date.

"Look, I think all those idea are really lame. What the hades is all that panting?"

"Yikes! Elphie! Fiyero! Oz, I'm so sorry. Averic! Turn around you pervert!"

As soon as the door opened Elphaba jumped so far and so fast that she knocked Fiyero over and he fell right smack on to the hard wood floor.

"Hey there, old buddy! Did you hurt your back?" Averic snickered and eyed Elphaba as she hurried to put her bra and top back on with her back towards the threesome.

"No. Fortunately, the floor broke my fall." _That bastard has the worst timing. I hate him. It's official. Just in case there was ever any doubt._

"Elphie, Fiyero we are so sorry. I thought you two would be done. I mean.... I… Oz I could just die."

"What's the big deal? They should have left a signal on the door like everyone else."

"Averic, you can be so crude."

"Hey!"

"Enough already! Glinda, it's fine. I mean it wasn't anything. It looked a lot worse than what it was. It was really nothing."

"I could have told you that". Averic laughed and then went to the bathroom.

"Don't mind him you two. But next time, you can borrow my red handkerchief. That will be our sign. OK?" Glinda winked and then opened her draw to pull it out. She walked over to a recently clothed Elphaba and put it in her hand.

"Glinda, I don't need this... Hold it! You mean you've used this? That's why this was on the door all those times before?"

"Of course. It worked didn't it?"

"I thought it was some sort of fashion code meeting, and I didn't want to expose myself to more color matching tragedies. Anyway, We don't need this. What happened wasn't anything special. It was nothing and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring it up again." _I have to convince Glinda it wasn't what it was. I feel so guilty._

Fiyero was still on the floor. His mind kept trying to process the words Elphaba used about the last moments they were together. _Nothing..... Wasn't Special..... Really Nothing....._

"O..K.. If that's how you feel. It's dropped. Now, let's put the options of our double date up for debate. AVERIC! Get in here."

"Sorry, but I had something in my hair. So... Hey, Fiyero. Care to join us or are you stuck down there?"

"What...?" Fiyero got up, and faced Glinda and Averic. Elphaba noticed he still didn't have his shirt on and motioned for him to cover up. Then she turned around. "I..... Did one of you ask me a question?"

"It's a good thing you run and are not on the academic decathlon, Fiyero. Elphaba where do you think we should go?"

"I haven't given them the choices yet, bird brain."

"I want to hear her opinion, Miss Know It all."

Fiyero sat on Elphaba's bed while Averic and Glinda fought. He just couldn't believe he went from the ultimate high to the ultimate low. He couldn't stop thinking that the moment Elphaba saw Averic, she dropped him like yesterday's Shiz Gazette.  
_How the heck could she say that was NOTHING?_

"Averic, why don't you show me the locations you were thinking of?" Elphaba saw the look of hurt in Fiyero's eyes when she asked Averic to leave with her. Yet, she had to get out of there. She had to remove herself from where she and Fiyero were. She couldn't stay there and have the guilt eat her up as she thought about what she was doing to her friend Glinda. Fiyero's shirtless chest also was distracting her.

All looked at Elphaba in surprise, except for Fiyero. _How could she leave with him after what just happened?_

"Elphaba, you want Averic to take you to **his** suggestions? _Why in the world would she want that?_

Feeling smug and sensing victory as Glinda was out numbered and Fiyero was mute, Averic saw the opportunity and ran with it. "Sure, Elphie. Let's go. Glinda, I'll tell you where to meet us tonight. Bring the Crown Prince, if he awakes from his slumber." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out with Elphaba.

Glinda stood there and watched the door close behind them. She shook her head and called out to Fiyero. "Fiyero. Fiyero? OZ to Fiyero!"

"I'm sorry Glinda." He stood up in slow motion feeling as if his heart broke the moment he heard the door close. "You were saying something?"

"Fiyero we have a very serious problem here. Don't you.... Wait a second." She saw his shirt on the floor and tossed it over to him. "Please put this on." She couldn't concentrate with a shirtless Fiyero either.

"Problem, Glinda?" He was slowly buttoning his shirt and stood facing her.

"Yes, Fiyero. We have a problem.

"Glinda, I'm sorry but I'm in no mood to..."

"Your girlfriend is in love with my boyfriend. How's your mood now?"


	24. Chapter 24

Fiyero left the girls' dorm without addressing Glinda's statement. He made a flimsy excuse about practice and then promised Glinda he's pick her up for the dreaded dinner, after she got the location from Averic. He walked around Shiz for a long time. He didn't understand why he was in this position.

"Boy, are you a classic idiot, Fiyero. If you'd just stuck to the plan you would have had Glinda eating out of the palm of your hand, and Elphaba would have been just a..." _No! She could never be just a friend. I can't watch her fall for another guy. Maybe I should disappear? I mean it's just a school. I've been to plenty._ "Hold it! I'm still me. I'm still the suave, sexy, handsome, rich, happy go life, Fiyero. I could just date Glinda and pretend that..." _Who's kidding whom? I don't want a pretend girlfriend. I want the real thing. But without Elphaba it all seems like some sort of a cosmic joke. _  
"Oz, did I ever make anyone else feel this way? How did they bear it?"

As Fiyero was walking around talking to himself, not everyone was thinking that love was out to do them wrong.

Olivia and fallen in love. She had met someone who was real and who wasn't complicated. He was sweet and cute and made her feel like a princess. He wasn't the most popular guy on campus, but he got her seeing through different eyes. Olivia was in love and no one could bring her down.

"I just don't understand why him, Olivia?"

"Shen-Shen, I really don't need to explain who I'm going out with and why to you."

"Think about your status. He's just a....."

"Wonderful, shy, sweet guy who loves me."

"That doesn't mean you should love him."

"I love him because he accepts me for who I am, and when he holds my hand, I melt."

"Spare me. You won't find me falling for that love spat."

"You are unbelievable. You're supposed to be best friends with Glinda, but you rip on Averic to her, and then flirt with him when she's not around."

"I want to prove what a louse he is."

"Then all you can do is say how Elphaba must have put a love spell on Fiyero for him to fall for her."

"I never said that. I just said it's very suspicious since she took Advanced Potions and got an A last semester...."

"Drop it. You can't stand to see her with Fiyero, because you are dumbfounded that he loves her. Why wouldn't he? She's a great person."

"Since when are you such a goody-goody? I know what happens when a princess kisses a frog, but when a prince does it, does the world fall of its axis?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a lonely, miserable sou...."

"I'd rather be alone then date a jackass, a toad or a midget."

"Boq is not a midget. You are truly wicked."

"Don't come crying to me when you're the laughing stock of the senior class. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have plans with my real friends." Shen-Shen walked away with her head held high, and a tear trickling down her face.

Olivia was so angry that she hadn't noticed Fiyero walking her way with his head lost in thought. As you can imagine, neither were looking where they were going and both ran right into each other.

"Oh, Olivia, I'm sorry. Ozian. Did I hurt you? Let me get your book."

"Hey, it's fine. I have another arm."

"I was lost in thought." _That's a new one. ha!_

"No, seriously Fiyero I'm fine. Besides I think my head was in the clouds too. I guess that's what happens when you fall in love."

"Love? Love isn't all roses and wonderful, Olivia. Love raises you high to watch you fall and then laughs in your face. Is all this misery really worth a few moments of bliss?"

"Are you okay? Where is this coming from? What happened to our Tigmaster? This is our senior year of school. Time of our lives and all. You're going to win the championship and become King of the Vinkus. I'm in love with the man of my dreams. We're 22. Why are you acting like you're a bitter old goat?"

"Olivia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't take my troubles out on you. I was just having a bad day. Yeah, I really bad day."

Fiyero was about to walk away when Olivia called back out to him. "Fiyero! Cheer up. So you had a fight. You and Elphaba will make up."

"Olivia, please..."

"No, really. She'll come around."

_She'll come around. _"Why do you say that?"

"Easy. See this face?" She gave him a wide-open grin.

"Yes?"

"It's the face of a woman in love."

"So?"

"It's the same face Elphaba wears whenever she thinks about you."


	25. Chapter 25

Averic and Elphaba were walking off campus and barely spoke a word. All Elphaba could keep thinking about was how hurt Fiyero looked when she left. She didn't want to make him feel bad. Yet, he needed to get focused and remember it was Glinda who he wanted. _Had we of gone further, he would have hated me for it later. I can't lose him completely when he starts to date Glinda. I'll settle for friendship. Why is love so complicated? First I think I love Averic, when in truth what I felt for him could never compare to..._

"Elphie? Why are you ignoring me? You were the one that wanted to leave. Can't say I blame you after being trapped with what's his name."

"Huh? Averic, please I'm really in no mood to talk."

"Not in a mood to talk, eh? Well, _snicker, snicker,_ you obviously weren't in a mood to..."

She then slapped him hard on the face. "I don't want that brought up again. It wasn't what you and Glinda thought. Don't ever bring it up again."

"Ouch! Whoa, can you slap. I won't bring it up." He shook his head hard to try and shun the pain. "What's gotten into you?"

"I.... didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"Like you care. No one is allowed to touch my face. I have an image here to protect. " Averic then checked his face with his pocket mirror. "Well, since there isn't any swelling or scares, I'll let it go."

Elphaba snickered and ask him if he wanted to sit down. As the sat by the park bench, Averic couldn't help but think how much he enjoyed getting hit by Elphaba. "You know, I always knew you had some fire in you. I just wish you hadn't waited almost four years to show it."

"You like being hit?"

"Only with the right girl." He winked.

Elphaba turned slightly from him and wondered what she should do. _Fiyero would say play this off, keep him guessing. Yet, I feel if I do, I would betray Fiyero. _"So have you asked Glinda?"

"To slap me? No, she does it without permission." They both laughed at that and Averic admired her neck, and suddenly his mind jumped back to when he saw her without her top.

"Did you lavaliere her?"

"What? I mean.. No, Not yet. I mean, look, I love her. It's just one girl forever? How do you know she is the one? I haven't even seen all of Oz yet. What if my **one** is somewhere else? Or what if she's been here all along and I never knew?" He paused for a moment and then looked right at her. He inched forward, but was stopped by Elphaba's quick reflexes to jump to her feet.

"We should go. Where is it that you wanted to go tonight?"

"Why don't you answer my question. What would you do if Fiyero lavaliered you?"

"Sounds like the knowing is much more important than not knowing. You know you love Glinda. You're wondering about some other girl you may never even meet."

Averic got up and took her hands and brought them up to his face. "What if I already have?"

She looked him straight in the eye and gently brought his hands down. Now would be her chance. The chance to get Glinda free of Averic and have her land right in Fiyero's arms. She could do this. She could make this work. She inched forward to his face, but something made her stop. "I'd say one word. Just one word."

"I don't get it."

"You asked what I would say if Fiyero lavaliered me. The word is yes."

As Averic backed away and the two started walking off, the interesting display was seen by an all too eager Shen-Shen. _What a snake in the grass! She's no better either. What a shameless flirt! Those two deserve each other. Now whom do I tell first and how will this benefit me? I knew I was right. I just wished I was able to hear what they were saying._ She ran in the opposite direction.


	26. Chapter 26

Fiyero and Glinda arrived at the River Walk Bistro at 8pm that night. Averic had called Glinda to give her all the details, and said to meet him and Elphaba there. As they walked in, Glinda was very impressed with the high-rise ceiling and the amazing dance floor. _I hate it when Averic is right._

"Fiyero, doesn't this place look absolutely ozmopolitan? I think it might even replace the Oz Dust Ball room as the most swantified place in town."

"It does look nice. Maybe a little too fixated on glamour. Where are those two?"

"The dance floor sure looks nice. Oh MY OZ! I've got it! I have just gotten another one of my most pink and dazzling ideas!"

"Didn't you say they'd be here at 8?"

"Fiyero, we can have your celebration ceremony here."

"Glinda, the ceremony is a few nights **Before** the race. It's not for me. It's for the entire class. That's bad luck. I really don't see the need to carry on like that."

"You know you have this in the bag. I mean look at you. Who is going to beat you? There's nothing you can't win, is there Fiyero?"

_Don't be so sure._ "Hey isn't that Olivia? Let's say hi," Fiyero led Glinda over to the bar and hoped a few new people would get his mind off of wondering where Elphaba and Averic were.

"Hi Olivia! Hi Biq Boq."

"It's Boq, Glinda." Olivia put her arm around Boq's shoulder during the greetings.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi Boq Biq!"

"Glinda, it's just one name." Fiyero could help but smile. A real smile in what seemed like forever.

"Oh, Oz, am I loopy or what? of course, one name. Hi Biq."

Olivia just shook her head in shock and turned to Fiyero. "I love the girl, really but sometimes..."

"She means well. She seems really happy for you."

"Glinda? Yes, she's been great. Wish everyone was. What are you two doing here?"

"We're waiting for Elphaba and Averic. Having a double date."

"Yet you brought Glinda and he's bringing Elphaba?"

"Timing thing."

"Fiyero!"

Just then the music started to play and Glinda's eyes went to the spot light. "OhOhOh, the music is starting. Wow, the floor looks spectacular. This is the place for the party. No doubt in my mind now."

As the bad began to play, Fiyero extended his hand to Boq. "Congratulations. She's a great girl."

"I know. Thank you. Was this your first time meeting Glinda?"

"Yes. I mean, I've seen her around but..."

"I understand."

"Are you two dating?"

"No. We're just friends. I think my watch is fast. What time do you have?"

"Fiyero, come dance with me?"

"Glinda, come on. No one is dancing. It's a warm up for emerald sake."

"I love this song. Just a quick turn around the floor. Please? With sugar and extra fuzzy cream?"

"Oh, Alright. Lead on, Miss Upland. Oz help the man that says no to you."

As they entered the dance floor, Glinda wrapped her arms around Fiyero and she felt something stir within her. She wasn't sure if it was the new place, or the music or the amazing lights from the chandelier, but she felt as if she was dancing on a cloud. He was in complete control of the dance and in essence of her.

Glinda was used to getting anything and everything she ever wanted. Want really wasn't a word Glinda felt or uttered too often. The moment she saw something or someone she got her way. That's why she couldn't quite understand why now of all times and of all places she suddenly felt jilted.

_I've never danced like this with Averic. I'm sure Fiyero and Elphaba haven't even danced let alone like this. Look how all eyes are on us. We do look good together. Is a perfect dance, the start of a perfect couple? Why do I suddenly want something I can never have? Or can I._

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, Glinda?"

"Did you really mean it?"

"No, you were right. This is fun. In fact, I don't know when I've glided this smoothly. What a great floor."

"No, silly goose." She touched his nose with her long index finger. "I meant about the part when you said, Oz help the man that says no to me."

"Only a fool could say no to you Glinda."

"So what you're saying is..." As she pressed herself up against Fiyero she could feel the mood change between them. She moved her face closer as if they were just a kiss a part.

The dance ended and the music stopped. Fiyero turned and clapped for the band but not before saying, "I'm the biggest fool of them all."

As they left the dance floor Elphaba and Averic had already entered and saw the two dance. Elphaba knew as she saw them together, she could never be that girl. She's never be his. Averic just muttered something under his breath.

Boq and Olivia had been watching the whole show from the bar.

"Honey, are you sure they aren't dating?"

"Boq, something is very off. I'm just not quite sure what it is."

"Well, if you ask me their pretending caught up with them."

"What was that?"

"Did I say something? No, it was nothing. Say, how about another Winkie beer?"

"Boq, what aren't you saying?"

"I can't say it. Please don't make me?"

"Boq, I know we just started going out, but there are rules here. First, we share no secrets. That means if I know something, you know it and vice versa. Especially if it involves our friends, So start yapping."

"Let's just say that Fiyero talks in his sleep and Averic is a real jerk."

Olivia started to tap her foot and her face started to turn red. "Boq, you are trying my patience….."

"Okay, okay. Look let's get out of her first though. I don't want anyone else to hear me and with my luck, it will be in the Shiz Gazette by morning."


	27. Chapter 27

As the foursome sat down to dinner, the mood was anything but light. Fiyero was still pretty upset over how Elphaba ran off on him, but sitting next to her and seeing her by his side brought him some sort of comfort. He wanted to appear aloof and distant, but upon looking at her, he simply gave her a soft smile.

Glinda on the other hand was watching Averic and how he was behaving. She looked at how sweet Fiyero was holding Elphaba's hand, and then saw how Averic was only holding the drink menu. _How in the world did I end up like this?_

"So what are we having? I'm starved."

"Averic, what's the rush to order? We have all night. You suggested this place,  
I would think you'd like to take it all in."

"You like my choice, don't you?" He gave her a wink and then pretended to look back at the menu.

"It's....ok"

"Come off it Glinda, I knew you'd love it. The Oz Dust was so last season."

"Well, it does have an amazing dance floor."

"So we saw."

"Excuse me?"

"Elphaba and I saw you and twinkle toes dancing out there. Sorry we came?"

"So we were dancing. What the heck were you two doing?"

"Glinda! We're sorry we were late. Averic got lost...."

Glinda just looked at Elphaba and slowly looked towards Averic. "Right." She turned to her side to not face any of them. This was the last place Fiyero wanted to be. He suddenly decided to excuse himself.

"I need to catch some air. Order me whatever. I'm not very hungry."

"But how will we know what you like?" Glinda seemed key on making sure Averic saw how quick she was to respond to Fiyero.

"Anything. Just was long as it doesn't have red pepper. I'm allergic."

"So is Averic. Aren't you...dear?"

"What do you want to drink?"

"Nothing, Averic. I'm training and I need to leave tomorrow for the out of town practice meets." With that he left the table and Elphaba suddenly realized that Fiyero would be gone a whole week. She couldn't have him leave without talking to him.

"I'll just be a moment." She got up and went towards Fiyero's direction.

"Averic, why were you and Elphaba gone so long? Were you really lost?

"I told you we got lost."

"How?"

"I never went to Morrible's office before."

"What were you two doing there?"

"Not my choice. After we saw the place, I wanted to go back, but she said she needed to see Morrible about some invitation she received. So I drove her."

"Didn't she know the way?"

"Not from off campus. She really hasn't left the area too much in four years."

"An invitation? Do you think she got asked to work in the Emerald City?"

"How should I know? Look, here's the waiter, what do you want to drink?"

Glinda was about to order when she stopped herself and turned to Averic. "You do it." _Don't mess this up Averic, do you know my drink or don't you? I know it's crazy to base my decision on this silly answer, but darn it, it's all we have left._

Averic started to panic. Although he wasn't aware Glinda was testing him, he felt as if he was being tested and he shouldn't screw this one up. He thought for a moment by looking at the menu. He ordered his drink first and tried to stall as his mind kept drawing blanks. Then he noticed Glinda's pink ribbon in her hair. _Bingo!_ "And a Pink Ribbon, no Diamond Fizz for the lady." Sitting back he smirked as he put his arm around her back.

Glinda turned to him and said "lucky guess." She then kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, outside Fiyero was pacing back and forth of the front of the Bistro. He didn't even notice Elphaba until she was inches away from him and touched his shoulder.

"Hi" they both said at once.

"I wanted to…" They both said at once.

"I'm sorry, Fay, you first."

"No, you."

"You came out here obviously to say something. What was it?"

"I.... I just wanted to tell you how.... Please don't look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"With your eyes so sad like that. I don't want to be the reason why you have sad eyes."

"Fay, what do you want to tell me?"

Elphaba took a deep breath and took her hands to place on Fiyero's neck as to hold his face steady to hers. "I am so sorry for making you feel used or as if our...moment.... together was nothing. It wasn't nothing. It was the most amazing, magical experience of my life."

"Fiyero looked up at her and he could feel as if his own eyes were smiling. "You mean you..."

"I shouldn't have left you like that. I panicked. I saw Glinda and Averic and I was so embarrassed by what I was doing."

"You had some help."

"But you stopped it. I was the one who kept pulling you in. I lost control. I feel as if I let you down. I didn't want to take advantage of you."

"I stopped it, but you think I wanted it to stop? I loved every moment of our time together. I still can't believe that was your first kiss. I am so happy that you wanted me to be your first. _Do you want me to be your last?_

"Yero. I don't want to lose you as a friend when you and Glinda get together."

"What makes you so sure that's going to happen."

"I saw you on the dance floor. It looked very real."

"What do you call what we were doing?"

"We got lost in a moment. We weren't thinking and we lost our heads. Yet we are so close to getting everything that we said we wanted. We can't lose track of that."

"I know I have been telling myself a lot of things lately. But I realize now that I need you in my life. Any way you want me. So if we have to stop being a couple, I'd rather have you as my best friend, than not in my life at all."

They embraced in that moment. Neither wanted to let go. For a second, Fiyero thought he had his chance. Without breaking the embrace he spoke "Fay, I don't want to break up with you. You deserve someone much better than Averic. Are you sure he really is the one you want?"

Elphaba was still holding on to him so tightly. She almost didn't want to speak for fear she would have to unlock her arms from his body. "Yero, I've been wrong about so many things. Yet what I know is that, you can't change your faith. Averic could never be the man that you are, but it's not up to me. It's so clear how she loves you."

Fiyero broke the embrace and wondered how Glinda ever got as lucky to have Elphaba be her friend. "Would she do the same for you?"

"I don't understand."

"Would she step aside so Averic could have you?"

"I'm not exactly stepping aside. I'm just sticking with our plan. The original plan."

Fiyero couldn't understand what would make her see reason. Then he got an idea. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"When I come back there's going to be some grand hoopla, and I believe it will be here."

"Ah uh."

"Would you go with me?"

"Fiyero..."

"You can't break up with me before the big race. You'll be considered heartless, soulless and down right wicked." He then gave her a dramatic turn and put his arm over his forehead.

"Stop that!" She laughed and he turned around, getting down on his knees moving towards her. "Yero, you'll ruin your pants. Stop. HA HA HA!"

"Don't make me the laughing stock of Shiz." He grabbed her legs and started to beg "PLEASE?"

After she gained her composure she looked at him and touched his chin. "Why is it so important? The truth."

He got up and faced her. "Because we've never danced together and I always dance with my girlfriends. It's a rule."

Just then a fellow student was approaching and said hello.

"Hi Fiyero! Hi Elphaba"

"Hi Dean."

"Hey."

"Look, I don't want to bother you two, but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"What do you need, Dean?"

"Would you two pose for a picture? I need something for the Shiz memory book, and what a great shot of the trees and leaves in front for the Bistro, along with the couple most likely to couple."

"I don't think that would be a good.."

"Dean, Elphaba and I would love it. Where do you want us?"

Elphaba whispered, "Fiyero!"

"Come on. where's your school spirit?"

"You two actually look so good just standing there, maybe just a quick sweetheart's kiss?"

"Dean! That's personal."

"Don't pay any attention to her, Dean it's fine." Now it was Fieryo's turn to whisper " It's a perfect way to ensure that what happened earlier will never happen again and we won't lose control. "

"I'm not ready for that kind of test."

"You mean, you'd loose control right here and now in front of Dean?"

"Stop that!" She hit him across the chest in fun, but secretly wondered if that would indeed happen.

"Okay you two, my camera is ready. How about a nice cute kiss for the memory book."

As Dean got in position, Elphaba stood trembling, remembering what happened after the last kiss they shared. Fiyero knew she was nervous. Yet he wondered if it was because of the kiss or because she had to do it in public. He knew how shy she could be. He leaned in and waited for Dean's cue.

"On three. One....Two.. Rats! This piece of Shiz. Wait one-second guys. Guys...."

Elphaba and Fiyero had been kissing the moment Dean had said on three. The kiss was very passionate, but it was full of emotion this time as opposed to lust. They completely ignored Dean's request to stop. When they did come up for air, Dean didn't look pleased.

"Oz you two. This is a G rated memory book. Forget it. I'll go ask Averic and Glinda."

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other and Fiyero spoke. "See, Shirt is still in one piece." He then walked back into the Bistro. Elphaba stood outside for a few minutes catching her breath and as she was remembering the kiss, she then brought her hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Oh My OZ! Could Fiyero actually love me?"


	28. Chapter 28

Fiyero walked back into the Bistro and had a completely different demeanor than when he walked out. He was feeling better about the whole situation and thought that finally he was making Elphaba see sense. As he past the bar to get back to their table, Averic spotted him and called him over.

"Hey Fiyero! Back from your air fix."

"Why are you here and not at the table?"

"The waiter is so darn slow. It's quicker for me to wait for the bartender to make the drinks than ask for the waiter to bring them."

"I'll see you back there."

"Hold up a second. Are you mad?"

"Why Averic, would I possible be mad at you?"

"See, that's what I said. Come on and have a drink with me."

"Man, I told you, I'm in training."

"Okay, Okay. Well stay here and wait for mine then."

"Fine." _This is starting to bring me down again. _

"You and Elphie, okay?"

"Better than ever." _You smug bastard. Whip that grin off your face._

"That's good. Glinda's coming around again."

"You're a lucky guy."

"Yeah, well, you know Glinda. Not much upstairs, but what a staircase. Wouldn't you agree?"

"That's a backwards compliment. I want nothing to do with it."

"That was pretty funny, walking in on you and Elphie like that."

"Averic, don't start."

"What? It was funny that's all. I mean who would have thought it's always the quite ones."

"Enough."

"What did I say? Look, just between us guys..... how is she?"

"How many of those drinks have you already had?"

"Great Ozian, we used to compare notes all the time. I'm just asking if she's any good."

"You are walking a very fine line."

"Forget I asked. So, you and Glinda looked awfully chummy on the dance floor."

"Are you serious? Averic, I'm not interested in Glinda."

"I don't blame you. Too high maintenance. Elphie probably can get mad pretty quick, eh?"

"Can't say. She's never been mad at me." _That's what happens when you treat a woman with respect. _

"You should try it. Make-up sex is always worth it."

"I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just teasing. Though it does bring up a good idea."

"What now?"

"Seeing that your so blissfully happy with Elphie, and I have the old ball and blonde chain over there, wouldn't it be kind of fun to swap em out for a night or so."

"I'm leaving."

Averic grabbed Fiyero by the collar to stop him and Fiyero was quick to shove Averic hands off of him. "Don't touch me. Back away, before I lose my head."

"What is it Fiyero? Is she that dirty in the sack you want to keep it all for yourself? Cause, you know I'm with slumming too."

"I warned you, you Jackass."

Immediately, Fiyero rammed his fist right across Averic's head and knocked him out cold. He laid there on the floor. He then picked him up and dropped him outside from the side door where they took out the restaurant garbage. Returning he noticed a couple staring at him. Whipping his hands with his handkerchief, he said "I hate it when guys can't hold their liquor. I needed to get him out before he caused a scene. I'm sure the garbage bin, will teach him to never overindulge like that again. Enjoy your night.

Fiyero returned to the table to find the ladies at opposites sides sitting down. He sat right between them and drank some water.

"Fiyero, have you seen Averic?"

"Glinda, you know I haven't. Oh well, he must be around somewhere. Did that waiter take our order? I seem to have gotten my appetite back."


	29. Chapter 29

Boq had just finished explaining the entire story to Olivia. He stood up from the edge of the bed and waited for her reply.

Her face was white and her mouth had a perfect imitation of a round donut. "Boq, please tell me this is some huge joke. You can't be serious?"

"Don't think less of me."

"But how in the world would you even think to do that. In this case, I am grateful, but it was still wrong."

"Believe me, all I thought I was doing was picking up some pointers on how to get chicks to like me."

"Chicks?"

"Ah, girls."

"Girls?"

"Women, sorry."

"I need to repeat this so it makes sense in my mind. You decided you wanted help on getting a woman to notice you, so you decide to bug Averic and Fiyero's dorms?"

"Yes."

"Why..."

"Olivia, those two are the coolest guys on campus, I figured I should be able to get some advice from someone."

"And during this deceitful violation of privacy, you discovered that Fiyero wanted Glinda and Elphaba wanted Averic? Ew..Ill!"

"I thought you liked Glinda?"

"That's not what I was illing about. The thought of Elphaba with that scum. Yuck! Anyway, the two of them were pretending the whole time about dating? Oz, they sure had me fooled. Shen-Shen certainly was."

"Fiyero fooled himself so well, that he really did fall for her."

"So now Fiyero isn't pretending, he loves Elphaba."

"Right."

"How romantic! Wait, does she still love Averic?"

"He thinks so."

"No wonder he was acting so strange the other day. Oh, well all he has to do is tell her. I know she loves him too."

"Did she tell you?"

"Well, no. But we women know these things."

"Unless he knows for sure. It will never happen."

"What? Why?"

"Hun, it's a guy's code of honor. Never admit your feelings unless you are certain you won't get rejected."

"Who would ever reject Fiyero?" She then drifted into space for a moment.

"Hey! Glinda did for one, and hopefully you would."

"Don't be silly, I love you. Besides, Fiyero has it pretty bad. I pity anyone who isn't Elphaba. She'll never compare."

"So I'm off the hook?"

"Not so fast, Munchkin! Are you sure about Averic wanting to hurt Fiyero? I mean this is really serious. No guessing on matters like this."

"All I know is that Averic had three conversations with a person called Guy. He's an amateur bookie. Apparently, if Averic can bet against Fiyero and he loses, he'll clear quite a bit of money."

"But there is no way he can lose. You've seen Fiyero out on the track. He's a machine."

"Duh. That's why he's going to try and pull something."

"That no good miserable rat fink! What is he going to do?"

"I don't know?"

"How don't you know? You bugged his room."

"Well, the air vent is small, even for a Munchkin. Averic likes to come home kind of late, so I would fall asleep in the vents and sometimes, I would accidentally hit pause on the recorder."

"I don't know what to say to you right now. **How could you fall asleep**?"

"I didn't know what was going on until I started listening to the tapes."

"You don't think he'd physically hurt him do you?"

"I think Fiyero could take Averic, but if there were a group of them.... I don't know, Hun."

"We've got to do something."

"We? No way!"

"Boq, if we let something happen we will be a part of this."

"Olivia, no one but you knows what I did. I'll get expelled. Not to mention who knows what Averic and his goons will do to me. We need to pretend as if we don't know anything."

"You mean just stand by and let it happen?"

"I... Oz, I don't know what to do." He sat on the bed with his head resting on his hands.

"Maybe we can stop Averic and make him wise up before it's too late."

"How?"

"At this time, I'm drawing a blank. Yet we have a week before the race to figure it out."


	30. Chapter 30

Since the double date Glinda and Elphaba had been avoiding each other. Elphaba felt guilty about taking away Glinda's chances with Fiyero. She also sensed that Glinda was holding something back from her. Glinda still didn't think that Averic was telling her the truth about why they got to the River Walk Bistro so late. As with any difficult situation, sometimes ignoring the problem may make the others feel as if the issues do not exist. Yet eventually, the Shiz hits the fan.

Elphaba was doing her best not be in the room at the same time as Glinda, but with Fiyero being out of town, she could only spend so much time at the library. She found their room open and her blonde roommate reading a magazine on her bed. As Elphaba approached, neither said a word.

_This is crazy. My feelings for Fiyero have nothing to do with Glinda. I didn't plan on falling in love with him, it just happened. I certainly didn't think there was even a chance he could love me. Yet, the fact that there is even the slightest chance. The fact that I might actually be right and he does love me. Oz, I'm so overwhelmed. Yet, he was supposed to be Glinda's. What if I'm wrong and he still is?_ Elphaba looked over at Glinda and wondered what she was thinking.

_Why can't she even speak to me anymore? I knew it! There is something going on with her and Averic. Of all the low down underhanded... I mean she has Fiyero. Oz, she lands Fiyero and she wants my boyfriend too? What a greedy witch. To think I could have had him all those times and never even thought to pursue... Well, not seriously pursue it. I'd never betray that louse of a boyfriend of mine. I knew she had a crush on him, but once Fiyero showed interest I thought the crush would fade. Now, she not only has the guy I could have had, but she almost has the guy I already do have. What the heck did I just say? Great! I now have a headache._ Glinda pretended to read her magazine and turned the pages very loudly.

"Glinda?"

No response.

"Glinda?"

"Oh, I'm sorry is that a voice I hear? You have to forgive me but I've been so used to being alone lately that I start to imagine voices. It couldn't possibly be my roommate. The girl who I was friends with and thought we could share everything." _Heck I didn't mean EVERYTHING._

"Why are you so upset?"

"Moi? Upset? I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Elphaba."

"You never call me Elphaba. We've been avoiding each other for days. This has to stop. I'm sorry for whatever it is you think I did...."

"I think you did? What did you do ELPHABA?"

"Glinda, can't we just talk this out?"

"No!" She got up from her bed and went into her closet. After a few seconds she returned and said "I just don't understand why you have to have it all? Is that how everyone else thinks about me? This is just horrific. I never want to feel like this again. I'm jealous of another person. Me! Glinda Upland. I need to lie down." She fell on her bed and started to weep.

Elphaba slowly walked towards Glinda and sat down beside her on the bed. She took her hand and was surprised Glinda didn't take it away. As she started to stroke her hair, she spoke "You are very important to me Glinda. I never wanted to hurt you. You shouldn't be jealous of me. You're the one everyone always wants first."

Nothing came from Glinda but sobs as her face was buried on her pillow.

"Please stop crying and let's talk about this. I guess I do want it all. I want your friendship and I want to be with Fiyero. If that's a crime, than I'm guilty as charged."

"Fiyero?" Glinda sat up and started to wipe her tears. "You want Fiyero?"

"Well, I thought that's what you meant."

"Elphie, I know you want Fiyero. It's my boyfriend I'm talking about."

"You called me Elphie..."

"It's more of a punishment for me that for you to have to use your full name."

"I don't want Averic, Glinda."

"Are you being honest? I've known for a long time that you had a crush on him. I hated how he sued it to his advantage."

"That was a long time ago now. It seems like a lifetime ago." After a slight pause, Elphaba asked, "You're telling me he knew?"

"Truthfully Elphie, we all did. I never minded that much because..."

"Because you didn't think I was much of a threat?"

"No! Not at all. We were friends. Friends don't do that."

Elphaba suddenly felt so ashamed of herself. Ashamed of wanting to take Averic away from Glinda in the first place. Ashamed of being a fool for so long and not seeing the truth about Averic sooner. "I... Glinda I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault. Averic is a charmer and very good-looking and when he wants to be, he's actually a nice guy. True that last part is few and far between."

"Do you love him?"

"Are you going to think less of me if I tell you the truth?"

"Impossible."

"Yes, I love him. But it may not be enough. Elphie, I love Averic, but I know I am worth more than how he treats me and how he acts. Tell me the truth. Did anything happen between you and Averic the other day?"

"No, Glinda. Not a thing."

"Cause of you?"

"What?"

"Did you stop it?"

After a second of hesitation, Elphaba replied. "There was nothing to stop. I did want him for a long time. I thought I was in love with him. But I don't love him anymore. I am no longer free to love anyone. Fiyero has my heart. He captured it long ago."

"I want to be free of Averic. If only he'd see things another way. I'm still jealous of you, and what you have with Fiyero. Something so real like that."

_So she can see it too? Can she see that he loves me and not her? _"Glinda, do you love Fiyero at all?"

"Everyone woman at Shiz at one time or another has loved Fiyero, Elphie. It's probably a right of passage or something." She faked a laugh.

"When was your time?"

"Elphie, Fiyero is a wonderful man. If I had met him first, I'll be honest with you. I would have sucked my claws into him and NEVER let him go. But the facts remain that he loves one of my dearest friends. So, real friends don't steal each other's boyfriends. Enough said." She squeezed her friend's hand.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What's the point? I'm not a threat. Now can we please stop all this serious talk and do something meaningful. I have missed you sooo much!" She pulled Elphaba into a really big bear hug.

"Glinda..... Can't..... Breathe......"

"Sorry Elphie! Hey, you want to go and see what Olivia is up to? She has been spending way too much time with Boq. We all need a girls' night out."

"Ok. Sounds like fun."

YEAH! I'll make all the arrangements. Now what will I wear?" She dashed into her closet and before locking the door she yelled, "Elphie, I need to close the door. This will require complete concentration."

_Click. _As the door closed and locked, Elphaba thought.

"She never answered my question. Glinda you are wrong. You are very much a threat. Especially if I'm still unsure about Yero's feelings. There's only one thing to do. I have to make Averic change his ways and lavaliere you before Fiyero comes back."


	31. Chapter 31

The Cafe is a very popular spot at Shiz. Elphaba never really went there until she started hanging out with Fiyero, but she always knew about it. She figured it would be a perfect place to see Averic and get her plan in motion. Unfortunately, she didn't mean to see Shen-Shen as well.

"Why Ms. Elphaba. Funny seeing you here without Fiyero."

"Hi Shen-Shen." _Oz, does she ever annoy me._

"So are you meeting anyone?" _That little tart. How could she cheat on Fiyero?_

"I just wanted to come by and see if..."

"If with? One of your friends was here! Yeah Right." _Snicker, Snicker_

At that point, Dean who had been listening to the conversation walked over to the girls and tried to see if he could help. "Knock it off, Shen-Shen. It wasn't funny."

"What is going on here lately? We don't say boo to this toad for what three and a half years, and now because Fiyero has gotten a green bug we all suddenly have to think she's the Queen of Shiz? I'm not a hypocrite."

"No, Shen-Shen you're just a fat cow. Big difference."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"This is BS. Dean you never liked her before. Now you're just kissing up to Fiyero. I for one will not deal with people who are liars..." She looked at Elphaba, "or cheaters. Enjoy it while it last, dearie. Soon you'll be thrown out with all the rest of the trash. Now if you'll excuse me, I will not let this moment bring down my mood."

"Shen-Shen that's enough!"

Elphaba couldn't hide the redness in her face. She felt as if she was about to explode. From out of nowhere the Cafe's walls started to shake and the mirrors on the walls broke. Dean was flown on to a bar stool, while Shen-Shen was suddenly lifted up to the ceiling.

"Stop! Put me down! What did you do you wicked green toad? Get me down!"

"I'm sorry, Shen-Shen were you talking to me? You couldn't possibly be, right? I mean I have no friends, thus who would talk to me? Besides, I couldn't help you. I used all my skills that I acquired in Potions class to put that love spell on Fiyero, remember?"

"Elphaba Thropp! GET ME DOWN!"

Elphaba turned to leave, when she looked up she said "I couldn't possibly do that Shen-Shen. I don't want to be responsible for brining you **down** at all." With that she walked out.

"Dean! Dean! Help me."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"OH! That is it! It's on. I'm going to make her wish she was never born. When I'm through with her everyone will know about her and Averic."

"Her and Who?"

"You heard me. She's been cheating on Fiyero with Averic."

"Are you high? I don't mean that literally, since you obviously are."

"You don't believe me do you? Well, wait until I get down. We're going to follow that witch and then finally you'll see what I mean. That's right. You, me and your camera are going to see once and for all."


	32. Chapter 32

Averic sat on the Quad trying to avoid bright light. Ever since Fiyero's knock out punch, he had been pretty sore. His nose had been broken and he wasn't exactly used to having to hide his precious face. Everything hurt him. Talking, eating, even breathing.

_OZ I'm going to get even with that Winkie bastard. _"Oh, my nose. Shiz, even lying down hurts." Averic looked at his watch and got up. He started to walk towards the History building. He got to the door and saw Guy coming out.

"Guy!"

Guy looked around but then kept on walking.

"Guy!"

"He then stopped to see who called his name, but couldn't see anyone he knew. He decided to keep on walking."

"Guy! Over here. It's Averic" He started to wave his arms up and down, but had to stop and touch his nose for fear it would fall off from the pain.

"Who the heck are you?"

"It's me you, Arse."

"Averic? What the Shiz happened to you?"

"This? It's nothing, forget it. This is nothing compared to what Fiyero will look like."

"So you decided to give the okay?"

"Yeah, place my bet for the Warriors to win the Championship and double it, if Fiyero comes in last."

"Whao, that is some crazy payout if you when."

"When I win. Now, I want you to call up your friend and have him get to the track meet an hour before the race."

"I don't know Averic, a public place isn't the best way to handle these things, if you know what I mean."

"Trust me, it won't take long. In fact he can even do it right before the race. Less time for help to come."

"So how many guys?"

"One guy."

"Averic, I don't have He Men, we'll need a few to get Fiy..."

"No physical violence. Have one guy throw Red Pepper in his face."

"Say what?"

"You heard me, and make sure it lands in his mouth, I want him to really feel the effect."

"Well, it's quick, I'll give you that."

As the two were talking, Averic saw Elphaba approach him.

"Look, get lost."

"Well, a fine day to you too, kind sir." He passed by Elphaba and gave a crooked smile.

"Averic, we need to talk." She saw his nose and went into shock for a minute. "What happened to you?"

"Your Prince boyfriend, that's what."

"Fiyero, did this? Why? What did you say?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You provoked him, didn't you?"

"Elphie, it wasn't me. You don't know the true Fiyero like I do. He wasn't always such a knight in shinning armour."

_Why does he still call me Elphie? _"It won't work Averic. I finally see your game. I came to talk to you about Glinda."

"What, she still thinks we were up to something? Oz, she has no faith in you or in me."

"Can you blame her?"

"Now why would you say that?"

Meanwhile. Shen-Shen and Dean were hot on Elphaba'a trail.

"Hurry up, Dean. Geez, a three year old can walk faster than you."

"I'm the one carrying all the equipment. Why did we need two cameras anyway?"

"I don't trust you to do it right."

"Now wait a second..."

"Quite, I see them over there. Look!"

"They're just talking."

"You are so naive. Come on, we got to get over there without being seen.

While Dean followed Shen-Shen, Averic was moving closer on Elphaba.

"You know, you've been on my mind a lot lately."

"Averic, stay focused here. I want to talk about Glinda."

"Kinky. I'm game."

"Averic! Listen to me. You are going to lose her. You need to lavaliere her. Ask her now. Tonight, before it's too late."

"I'm not ready to ask her yet. I'm sorry if this means, I'll lose her. Yet I only want to ask if I am sure."

"Why are you so pigheaded?"

"Because you've never looked so good to me than you do right now. I don't know why I was blind all those years. I know I say a lot of stupid things, but I am not lying right now. You've been coming into my head all the time. At the weirdest possible moments. I think I'd be the biggest dope, if I didn't at least try and see what this would be like." He moved closer.

Elphaba backed away. "You don't love me Averic. You never did. You're just scared about commitment. Don't do something you'll regret. Go to Glinda."

"It's like someone turned a light on inside of you, while I was in the dark. Elphie, you know you feel or at least felt something for me. I don't want to wonder 'what if' for the rest of my life. Come on Elphie, let's give this a try."

"Someone turned a light on inside of me? All these years you were in the dark? You really are a bastard. "

"Huh?"

"All those years I wanted you, I waited for you, and I hoped you could see me for who I really was as opposed to how everyone else saw me. You never even looked my way until Fiyero announced we were dating. You only want me if you think someone else does?"

"No, that's not true. I didn't think you really cared so much."

"Spare me! I know you used to laugh about it with everyone and use me because of it. What a dope I was. There was only one person who ever saw me right from the beginning. He said I was pretty the first day we started talking. There I was saying he'd never be the man that you are, and he was telling me all the things I desperately wanted you to say.."

"Elphie, you are pretty, hades you're sexier than any woman I know. Your love could change me. I'm sorry I was so blind..."

"Why wasn't it you to turn the light on Averic? You want to know why? Because my light wasn't for you to turn on. You need to go an see if you still have the power to turn on Glinda's. Now stop acting like a child and grow up."

Meanwhile, in a nearby bush...

"Stop rattling the bush, I'm trying to hear what they are saying?"

"Dean, is it a lover's quarrel?"

"Shut up. Hey, don't put your hands on my camera. You don't know how to work it so hands off."

"Wait, they are awfully close towards each other."

"Are you sure that's Averic? I don't remember his nose being that weird."

"Hush up and get your camera ready. Be ready to push the button when I say so."

...…..

"Averic! Have you heard anything I said?"

"Elphie, I'm not giving up so easy." Averic couldn't help but wonder how she tasted. _Does green taste different than white?_

"For the last time I...DON'T ...WANT ...YOU!"

"Try me out. If I stink, than you can tell me goodbye. Come on, Elphie." _She is so freaking hot when she yells._

"For the last time, my name is EL..PH...BA. Can you say the name? Not doll face, not baby and not Elphie. You are NEVER allowed to call me that ever again. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Are you as turned on as I am?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards him. Although it hurt like heck, he kissed her. He kissed her hard on the lips and kept going until his nose felt as if it were going to fall off.

"I got it" _Snap_

"Shen-Shen. This isn't right. You could clearly hear her say she didn't want him."

"Actions speak louder than words, Dean. Her actions seem to say something different than her words. I mean a kiss is a kiss."

"He grabbed her. They're a big difference. Besides, I didn't take the picture."

"I knew you wouldn't have the balls, so I did with the second camera you so nicely placed on the ground next to me. Now let's get out of here."

"What are you going to do."

"You'll see."

Elphaba was taken a back. She didn't know what hit her. One minute she was yelling at Averic and the next thing she knew was she was dealing with his tongue all over her mouth. For a while she stood there, as Averic was kissing her. Remembering how Glinda had described Averic as a kisser. She was dead one accurate.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yanked him off her as quickly as he has grabbed her. "Yuck! You are a filthy animal. No wait, I don't want to insult the animals by calling you one of them."

Averic didn't know if it was the pain from his nose that caused his to shutter or if it was the fact that the kiss left him cold.

"That wasn't very good was it?"

Elphaba just looked at him in disbelief. "You forced me to kiss you, how could it be any good?"

"Elphi... Elphaba, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to... Oz! Do you know what this means?"

"You're a jerk?"

"Yes, but I'm a jerk in love with Glinda. I don't want anyone else. I just want her."

"Finally! What are you going to do about it?"

"Do you think I can still make this right?"

"That's up to Glinda."

"Thanks, Elphaba. I'm sorry about everything."

"Just leave, and don't make me regret giving you a second chance with her."

"Bye, Elphaba." He leaned over and kissed her on the check and ran off.

Elphaba stood on the Quad in amazement. Then she thought, _Oz, he really can't kiss for spit_


	33. Chapter 33

Fiyero had finished an intense four days of practice. Klaus had run him ragged by brining in past championship runners back to work with the team. They were especially keen on Fiyero, which meant he didn't have much time for breaks or down time. He was glad for the next few days to be back home in the Vinkus. He really missed his homeland. Yet in the time back home, he realized he had an awful lot of free time to think about things and his future. He had been so wrapped up with the intense training that he didn't have a moment to gather his thoughts. Now he was able to focus his mind on where his heart had always been.

_He sat in the library and was amazed by the amount of books and how high the shelves went up. Would Fay love this. I can't wait to bring her here. I want to show her everything. I want to teach her all about this land. I have never wanted that with anyone else. I wish I were back in practice. At least there I didn't notice how much I miss her. I think I am actually in pain from not seeing her. At least, I know my heart does ache. I love her. I need to have her with me always. I really think she loves me too. She must. That night at the Bistro_. "How do I find out for sure?"

"Find out for sure about what, Fiyero?"

"Mother! You startled me. How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I was wondering who was in here when I saw the light go on. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was you."

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well dear, this isn't exactly your first place of choice, now is it? I can't believe you found your way. You've never been to this part of the castle before."

"So, I've gone in other directions before. I realize that you can't lead people without knowledge."

"Who are you and what have you done with my son, Fiyero Tiggular?"

"Mother, can't a man change and see the error of his ways?"

"Of course. Your father changes his all the time. Yet, I have a feeling, as with your father that it has to do with some new influence in your life. Am I right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, Fiyero since you've been associated with a certain young lady, you are hardly the same person. It's not just your grades or your newfound interest in knowledge. I hear you stopped by the Privy Council."

"Yes, I thought to be best to see some of the faces on the Council and meet some of the people. How else can you lead if you don't know all the issues at hand? Did I over step my place?"

"Nonsense. Your father was bragging about it all day yesterday. He's thrilled with your new interest."

"But not about how I want to run things."

"Fiyero..."

"I remember what he said about my essay."

"Your father is a really good king and a good husband, but sometimes he forgets to be a father and not a ruler. He was very proud of what you wrote. He just had a funny way of showing it."

"By insulting Elphaba?"

"Now wait a minute, son. I was there. He didn't insult her. He was just trying to point out the opposition you would face. If you can't defend the ideas to your own father, how are you going to do it on the Privy Council? Or in front of the Region? You ran off before he could explain."

"I wanted to make sure that Elphaba was alright."

"Ah, yes the reason for the new Fiyero."

"Are you making fun?"

"Me? Well, may be just a little." She walked up to him and started to mess up his hair.

"Come on, Mom. Not the hair!" He laughed.

Natasha then started to tickle him and Claudio could hear the laughter get louder as he walked towards the library. "What is all the racket going on in here?"

"Claudio, come in here. Isn't in nice to have our son home again?"

"Even nicer when it's a planed visit and not because he was expelled." His stern face was quickly dissolved into a wide grin.

"See, Fiyero? It's settled. We all have missed you."

"It is good to be back home. It's just I wish..."

"You wish what, dear?"

"Mother, Father, I love Elphaba. I want to bring her back here after graduation and show her the area."

Claudio and Natasha both looked at each other and then at Fiyero. Claudio was the first to speak. "Son, I never meant to make her upset that day. I think she is quite intelligent. She's make a great debater, I'm sure. Please offer her my apologies."

"I will, Sir. But why don't you tell her yourself when she comes."

"What type of a visit is this, son?"

"What do you mean, mother?"

"You love this woman, no?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Clearly he gets the brainless gene from your side of the family, Claudio. Fiyero how serious are you two?"

Fiyero sat down and looked at the floor. He didn't know how to say this to his parents, but he figured he might as well start somewhere. "We weren't supposed to fall in love. We were pretending for a long time, but somewhere I don't know where the pretending stopped and real feelings began. She's my best friend. She's my everything. I ache when I'm not with her. If that's serious, than we are as serious as a heart attack."

"Pretending? Natasha, I'm confused."

"There, there, Claudio, it's alright. I'll inquire. Fiyero, you're confusing your father. What do you mean by pretending?"

"It doesn't matter. I through pretending. It's just... I'm not sure if she really feels the way I do. There was this other guy..."

"I see. Does she know how you feel?"

"Yes. That is, I think so."

"You think so?"

"Let me get this straight, Fiyero you never told her you loved her?"

"No Sir, not in so many words."

"In what words then?"

"I." Fiyero thought for a moment. "Well, there was the time." He then started to pace back and forth. "Well right before I left I told her I didn't want to break up with her."

"Oh Dear!"

"Was I as big of a dolt when we were dating?"

"Not as big, Claudio, but close. Look, Fiyero you need to tell the woman you love her. That's the only way she'll know for sure. You'll also be able to tell if she really loves you."

"That's it? That's how you know?"

"Simple isn't it? This is why your mother has not only been the queen, but my advisor for all these years. She just gets it."

"Thank you, darling. I love you too."

"That's it. I want what you two have. I want for Elphaba and I to have this. I love her more than anything. I'll tell her at the party. Then she'll be mine, really and truly mine." Fiyero ran out the library leaving his parents alone.

"Young love. Isn't it wonderful, Claudio?"

"You think she loves him too?"

"How could she not?" She then kissed him tenderly and said, "He's exactly like you."

"Hey Mother! Father! Can one of you come out here? I don't know my way back to the grounds from this way."


	34. Chapter 34

Averic had gone into the Emerald City to purchase just the right necklace for Glinda. There were plenty of shops outside of Shiz and of course he could have easily found one in a catalog, but he wanted something special for Glinda. Besides, he knew the bigger and more expensive it was, the more she'd see how much they belong together and forgive his arse for being such a creep for so long.

"So young man, how can I help you today?"

He nervously approached the salesman and said, "I'm here to buy the biggest, most expensive and gaudiest necklace you have."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm going to lavaliere my girlfriend."

"Really! Congratulations. When?"

"Well, before graduation. Heck, I guess I can do it at the last party. Be a nice little memory, eh?"

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Yeah, well she's been waiting on this for a long time. I mean I wanted to be sure, you know?"

"Of course, I do. It's a big step."

Nervously, Averic said "Yes.. Yes it is. So, I bet you see guys buy this stuff all the time right? It's easy right?"

"Well, to tell you the truth most men buy rings."

"Oz! You think I should do that instead?"

"I don't know young man, what does your girlfriend prefer?"

"She likes... pink." _Crap! Maybe I should cut through the lavaliere part and just propose?_

Averic noticed the salesman giving him the strangest look. "Uh, Look mister I'm in an awful lot of hot water, do you think I should lavaliere her, or just get right down on one knee and be done with it?"

"You love this girl?"

"Yes."

"You plan on proposing sooner or later anyway?"

"Yes, sooner or later."

"Why have two bills from the jeweler? Do it now, man. Buy a ring."

"Okay. That settles it. I just need to make sure I get the right one. I'll be back. Seriously, I'm coming back to this store to make my purchase. I just need to make sure I don't make any more mistakes." He left the shop and started to think.

_Yep, no more lying or cheating. I'm a straight-laced guy from now on. All for Glinda. Yet what would she like? Maybe I need to ask Elphaba to..._ As he was thinking so hard, he bumped into Guy on the street.

"Averic, old buddy. See your nose has healed. What are you doing here?"

Then it dawned on Averic. He needed to stop his attack on Fiyero. _Shiz_ "Guy, lucky I ran into you."

"Oh? Need another bet made?"

"No, I'm through with that."

"I guess after the Shiz race you will be set for life". _wink, wink._

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about. We need to call the bet off. Call everything off."

"You're too funny."

"Guy, I mean it. I want out."

"What the fudge do you think this is Averic, playing dodge ball at recess? This is serious business. I can't stop the bet. It's been called in already. Your money is up for grabs at the race. I'm out of it now until it's time to collect."

"Wow! that's a lot of money down the drain. Oh well, fine. A small price to pay for the new me. Just cut the attack on Fiyero."

"Are you freaking listening to me? This is the big time. I asked you if you were sure time and time again, and now you want to go back? Sorry Averic, it's time to pay the piper."

"I can't go through with it, now."

"I don't care if you found religion, or Glinda or even that other chick you've been hanging out with lately. The fact is these guys take their work seriously. They are getting paid to do this job and there is no calling it off."

"Pay them, but tell them not to do it."

"Averic, it doesn't work like that. Besides, I don't know who he is. I don't know where he is. It's all anonymous to protect the guilty. You might as well relax and collect the money. It's as good as yours."

"But I can't do this. I'll lose Glinda. If I come home with my wallet full of cash and we lost…If she finds out..."

"Then see that she doesn't find out."

"Guy, please as a friend."

"Since when do you care about friendship? I've seen you do some pretty crappy things Averic. Why all of a sudden start to care now? You'll never see him again after graduation anyway."

"Please! I'm begging you to call it off."

"For the last time, I can't. It sure is tough not always getting your way isn't it, Averic. Karma is a bit ch, no?" Guy left Averic on the street corner clutching to the lamppost for support.

"Holy Shiz! What do I do now?"


	35. Chapter 35

Fiyero was in his carriage being driven back to Shiz. He remembered the last time he was being driven to school by the family carriage. Wow, what a difference time makes. Last time he was half asleep, cruising his parents for yet another dull routine year. Now he couldn't wait to step back on Shiz ground. He couldn't wait to be back on campus and he certainly couldn't wait to see Elphaba. He then took out the ring box that his mother had given him.

_Tell her you love her. It's the only way she will know. You'll be able to know once and for all how she feels._ He could hear his mother's voice over and over again in his head. He then opened up the box and stared at the ring. It was a 2-carat green diamond cut engagement ring. It was part of the Crown Jewels of the Vinkus. Fiyero's mother had granted her permission for the Jewels to be opened and for Fiyero to give the ring to his future bride, thus the future Queen of the Vinkus.

_It's beautiful. Yet, not half as beautiful as Fay. Could this really be happening after all this time? Could she really be mine? Oz, I'm sweating like a schoolboy. I cannot wait to ask her to be my wife. Father and Mother were really great about everything. They can see it. They know we're meant to be. Everyone knows it. Now, I just need to convince Fay._

"Here we are sir. Shiz University."

"Thank you, Alex. It's good to be back."

"Do you need any help, sir?"

"No, no. I'd rather make my own entrance. See ya soon."

Fiyero entered the gates and went up to his room. He was surprised to see Boq waiting by his door.

"Boq? What are you doing here buddy?"

"Fiyero! You're okay. You made it back okay! He went to hug him and Fiyero pulled away.

"I... Boq? Look I'm flattered and all, but nothing is going to happened to me. I'll win the race, I promise. Just don't hug me like that in the hallway."

Boq, played it off, but he was really trying to hide the fact that he was keeping watch to ensure nothing did happen to him once he arrived on campus. He didn't think to wait out by the gates, so he was thankful his error didn't cost Fiyero any harm.

"Well, what are you going to do stand by my door all night? Come on in."

"Fiyero, you know I was thinking I could be your bodyguard from now until the race. You know a lot of creeps could want to harm you before we face the Warriors. I could stand guard."

Fiyero tried very hard not to laugh, as he was touched by Boq's desire to keep him safe, but he really didn't think Boq should go through the trouble. One, who would want to hurt him? Two, Boq isn't exactly a trained ninja or anything. "That's really kind of you friend, but there's no need. You should be spending your time with Olivia, and not on me. Besides, I have no intention of just staying in my room. I have a date with Elphaba tonight."

"Tonight? Oh yeah at the party. Olivia and I could double date with you two."

"Thanks Boq, but I really need to spend some alone time with her. No distractions, you know?" _Another double date is the last thing we need right now._

"Well, I could follow you guys around discretely. You won't even know I'm there."

"Boq, thanks but it really isn't necessary."

"I could just..."

"Boq! I'm trying to be nice here. Look, I haven't seen Elphaba all week. I need to talk to her tonight. I'm going to ask her to.. well, maybe I'd just better show you. But keep it to yourself. I don't want her finding out from Olivia." He took out the ring box and handed it to him.

"Great Ozian. Is this real? Wow! You're going to propose?"

"Yep. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Yet telling you makes it easier. You think she'll like it?"

"Like it? She'll flip. I mean it's HUGE. If she says no, forget her. I'll marry you."

"HA! Boq you're funny. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready."

"Oh yeah. Here's the ring back. Okay. See you tonight." Boq left Fiyero's room only to realize that he and Olivia better come up with another plan on keeping him safe. There was no way to keep Fiyero in his room tonight.

Meanwhile, Glinda and Elphaba were getting ready for a big night themselves.

"So, has Averic talked to you yet?"

"If you mean the six messages I got on my cell phone that made up one sentence, I guess he talked to me."

"What do you mean?"

"He left me a word or phrase on each message. Can't Wait For Tonight. Love You. Your Averic. Then he sent the flowers sitting by the desk."

"I was wondering about those."

"Big deal. Too little too late. I mean he knows I was madder than all heck when I didn't get flowers on Senior night. It's just something to get him out of the dog house."

"But still, they are beautiful and the messages were cute."

"It was cute. I really am a little surprised he did it. It's not his MO. Enough about that. You haven't asked me to do your hair or make-up for Fiyero tonight."

"I..."

"You must accessorize for Fiyero. Now, what is he wearing?"

"A suit."

"Some more details Elphie, would be helpful. Now, what color?"

"Black?"

"What color is the tie?"

"How should I know, we've never gone to anything formal before."

"Elphie, sometimes I really worry about you. Can you wear your hair down?"

"I was going to."

"Can you brush it out?"

"I was going to."

"Can you curl it and tie it on the side to fall down on your shoulders?"

"I... don't think I can do that."

"Oh, have no fear, the doctor is in. I can do that style in no time. It would look fabulous with that baby blue dress of mine. It would go prefect with Fiyero's eyes. I'll let you borrow it."

"Blue? Glinda, I'm not going to look good in that color."

"Are you serious? You'll look great. It will bring out your green eyes and ..."

"Green skin? I don't need that many highlights on me tonight, Glinda. It's Fiyero's night and I want him to be proud that.."

"He has you on his arm? Trust me. He already is. Now, just sit done and let's get to work. He's gotten awfully good at being on time these days."

"Well, only because you seem to have your heart set on it."

"You secretly love our makeovers. Don't deny it. You'll miss me once we graduate."

Then both girls got quite and a little sad. "Elphie, will you keep in touch after graduation?"

"Of course I will. I'll be dying to know all about what you're up to in the Emerald City."

"Are you going to work for the Wizard?"

"How did you know about that offer?"

"I guessed. Averic said you two went by Morrible's office, so I just put two and two together when he mentioned an invitation you received."

"Well, I have been thinking a lot about that, but I don't think it's for me."

"What? It's a chance of a lifetime."

"I'm not so sure our Wizard is all that wonderful. Fiyero made some interesting points during our study sessions and I did some checking with the Animals. That is the ones that I can still find."

"Oh, I see."

"What?"

"Well working in the Emerald City would be a rather long commute from the Vinkus." _Giggle, Giggle._

"Why are you giggling?"

"Fine, Elphie play dumb. Just remember that I look fabulous in pink for a maid of honor dress."

"Maid of honor dress?"

"Oh Rats! I forgot you have a sister. Does that mean I get demoted by default?"

"You're really loopy tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to curl my hair." She locked the bathroom door.

"Oh, Elphie. So brainless at matters of the heart. Thank Oz I'm here. Now where is that darn cat? Precious? Oh, Precious! Oh! That's it, if you aren't coming out, you can stay hidden from now until graduation for all I care." She turned around only to stop and walk towards her bed. "I need a sign. A sign that everything is going to be okay tonight. I need to know what's going to happen, Precious. Will Averic and I be alright? If you think we will, show yourself. If you don't, then stay where you are. Okay? On the count of three. One... Two... Three..."

Glinda closed her eyes hoping to hear a meow. She then opened them and glanced across the floor. "I see." She walked to her closet and opened the door, she was just about to enter it when all of a sudden she jumped back to the foot of her bed and said "Precious, I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you the best two out of three."


	36. Chapter 36

Fiyero arrived with flowers in his right hand and his left hand was busy clutching a ring box inside his left pocket. He wanted tonight to be one they would never forget. He took in a deep breath and knocked on Elphaba's door.

Elphaba opened it up to find him standing there with flowers and a smile looking more handsome than any man she had ever seen. She marveled at his perfectly clear baby blue eyes. She had never seen Fiyero in a black tie formal before. If he wasn't a prince by birthright, he certainly was tonight in her eyes.

Fiyero's eyes went immediately to her dress, to her hair and to her amazing smile. He loved how she smiled. He didn't think it happened too often, but he was mighty glad that tonight; he had to be the reason for such a treat. Just standing there, with him in the hallway, and her in her room, they both didn't speak. They couldn't. It was as if they were both under a magical spell and neither wanted to break the trance. Elphaba, though soon realized that he has been in the hallway for over five minutes and snapped out of her gaze.

"Fiyero, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." _Yeah you do. You were thinking this handsome hunk couldn't possibly be here waiting for me. Keep it together, Elphaba. you still don't know for sure if he loves you._

"It's no bother. I love looking at you."

Elphaba started to blush and allowed him entrance into the room.

"So, how's it feel to be back at Shiz?"

"Good." _Perfect now that I'm with you._ "I really missed it here. I loved being back home, but Shiz is home to in a way, you know?"

"Yes. I personally don't think much about my real home, so Shiz pretty much takes its place."

Fiyero didn't want to spoil things and make her feel sad. He always thought Elphaba's home life had been anything but memorable. He decided to change the subject matter quickly.

"These are for you." He extended them to her and she took them with much appreciation.

"You didn't have to do that. I mean it's your homecoming, not mine."

"I like buying you things. I especially love the look on your face when you get even the tiniest thing. You act as if it's the Crown Jewel of Oz. The flowers aren't much, just a token. You deserve much more than the Crown Jewels."

"Fiyero..."

"I've missed you."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I've missed you too. I never realized how much time we spent together. I guess playing a game takes up a lot of time."

"We weren't playing a game, Fay. We're best friends. I thank Oz everyday that I thought of this plan. If I hadn't we never would have become so close. I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't entered my life."

_Fiyero, do you love me? I want to believe you do but...Glinda..._ Elphaba moved closer towards him, and without thinking she went to embrace him.

Fiyero returned the embrace with just as much force. Oz he was in his element. Just being there, being able to touch her, to hold her. He took her scent in and was lost in the moment. "Fay, I've never been so thankful to be back at Shiz, than I am right now." He then tilted her chin and moved to kiss her.

_Ring, Ring_

The phone ringing interrupted the moment and Elphaba jumped out of his arms. While Fiyero cursed the phone to himself, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

Long pause on Elphaba's end of the call.

"She left 20 minutes ago."

Another long pause. Fiyero was wondering who was on the other end. He finally sat down on the bed waiting.

"I have to go, Fiyero is here. No, I'm not sure if she... Really, just follow your gut."

Elphaba looked over at Fiyero with an apologetic look. He nodded and mouthed it was okay. He then got up and smelled the flowers on the desk, while still clutching the ring box in his pocket.

"Averic, I've got to go. See you tonight."

As soon as he heard his name, Fiyero started to panic. _Why was Averic calling Elphaba? Does she plan on seeing him after the party tonight? Am I just a friend after all?_

"I'm sorry. Oh, I have something for you."

"Huh? For me?"

"Yes, I saw it the other day. I was thinking about you and..."

"You were thinking about me?" Fiyero started to smile and all his self doubts were thrown out the window.

"Yero, of course I was thinking about you. Shiz isn't the same when you aren't here." She reached into her desk and pulled out a small box with a red ribbon on it. "Well, open it."

Sheepishly Fiyero accepted the box with one hand and held Elphaba'a hand in another. "I really don't know what to say."

"Well, you can't say anything until you open it. Now hurry, up we don't want to be late."

Fiyero reluctantly let go of her hand and open the box. It was a blue diamond shaped pin, with his name and class year on the back. He looked up at her.

"Yero, I know it's not much, but I thought you should have something to remember Shiz by, and I know that the diamond represents your Region's flag, so..."

"How did you know that?"

"What? Oh, I wanted to learn more about the Vinkus. From what I learned the land, sounds beautiful and you seem so proud of it. I just thought..."

"It's perfect. It's the best present I have ever received."

"It's just to wear on your suit jacket. I'm sorry it's blue, I know it won't match tonight, but it does bring out your eyes."

"Who said it won't match? You're wearing an amazing shade of blue. I'll match you."

"Yero, you don't have to.."

"I want to. Now can you help me?"

"Of course." She took the pin and placed it on his lapel. She couldn't help but smell is cologne. She realized she was very, very close to him, and Fiyero didn't at all back away. He held her up against him and they were just inches from having their lips touch. "Yero..."

_Knock, Knock_

"Oz Damm it!" Elphaba was shocked by her outburst. Fiyero laughed with delight, when he realized she was just as much upset by their interruption as he was. Yet it changed when the door opened.

"Hey, guys! Welcome back Fiyero. Elphaba, do you think I should go call her parents first? Maybe I should keep them in the loop." Averic then saw the look on both Elphaba and Fiyero's faces and realized he should have waited to be asked in. "So, I should go. Yeah, Uh. I'll just see you two later. I'm going to go and find Glinda. Yeah, I... Crap. Sorry!"

"Why was he here?"

"Averic? He's been asking questions about a present he wants to give Glinda. That's all."

"You've been seeing a lot of each other since I was gone?"

"No. Not really, I mean not a lot."

"I see."

"No, Yero, it's not what you think. Nothing happened with Averic and I  
while you were away. It's not like that." _He must care!_

"I'd understand, I mean he is the man you were trying to..." _How can I get her to want me?_

_Maybe he just wanted to be here for Glinda, if he thinks Averic and I were_... "Tonight is for you. No more interruptions. Now don't we have a party to get to?"

_Come on Fiyero, keep it together. Tell her. Just tell her and you'll know._ "Right. I need to show you off on the dance floor. I plan on keeping you close all night. Very, very close."


	37. Chapter 37

The River Walk Bistro was the place to be tonight. The Oz Dust had quickly vanished as the most swatified place in town, especially after Glinda had worked her charms on the Bistro. The decorations were all of black and gold, to include roses of gold as centerpieces. The band was instructed to play the Shiz fight song as soon as Fiyero and Elphaba arrived. She then had the curtains lifted so the windows would reflect the light given off by the swimming pool that was outside. Yes, Glinda had certainly out down herself.

"Glinda, everything looks divine. It's perfect!"

"Thanks, Olivia. I do think the place looks amaziafying. I should really become a decorator."

"Glinda Upland, Decorator to the stars! I can see it now." The two girls giggled and walked towards the bar.

"Where's Boq?"

"Boq? oh, he'll be here soon." _He better be watching Fiyero._

"And Averic?"

Glinda had been in such a good mood and in high spirits until Olivia mentioned his name. "I suppose he'll be here too."

"Are you going to break up with him tonight?"

"Hun, I know you mean well. But tonight I want to focus on my accomplishments. I want everyone to have a good time and forget about any problems they may have. That goes double for me. Okay?"

"I'm sorry, Glinda."

"Ah no. Just say okay."

"Okay."

"Now give me a hug, silly."

As Glinda and Olivia hugged, Shen-Shen made her way towards them.

"Lovely party Glinda. It has your name written all over it."

"Hey, Shen-Shen."

"Hi Olivia."

Olivia turned and faced the other way.

"I said Hi. Can't we just forget about everything for one night and enjoy the party?"

"I can't pretend as well as you can. I don't know who can."

"Oh I know who could and who has." _Elphaba Thropp_

"Now you two need to stop this. We're friends. This is our last party. Can't we forgive for old time sake?"

"Glinda, If you only.."

"I'm game if she is."

"Please, Olivia for my sake?"

"Okay… I guess it's stupid to carry a grudge after tonight anyway."

"Good. That's better. Now I want all of us to hug."

"Glinda, come on."

"For Oz sakes it's just a party."

"Shen-Shen, Olivia, you'll do as I say. Now group hug!"

"Wow are you demanding."

"I guess some things never change." They three girls started to laugh and shared a group hug.

"Why, Miss Olivia, is that a tear I see?"

"I... Well.. I hated it that the three of us weren't hanging out. I missed us so much."

"I'm sorry, I made those comments about Boq. I never meant to call him a midget."

"Oz, I love how I have the knack of bringing people together." Glinda started to wipe a tear as well. "Well, let's get ourselves together ladies. After all I want to be in full glory when Shen-Shen, make her slide show presentation tonight. They are mainly pictures of me, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I saw that in the flyer. How in the word did you get that away from Dean?"

"Oh, I have my little secrets. Now I should put my face on before we start. See you in a few."

"Shen-Shen, don't be late, I want to have the show start before dinner, as soon as Fiyero arrives."

"I couldn't agree more."

Just then the band started to play the team fight song and all eyes wee on Elphaba and Fiyero. He looked around to see the cheers and applause, and then looked right back at Elphaba. "I've never been more prouder in my life. Will you dance with me?"

"Fiyero, I don't know how. I'll embarrass you."

"I didn't ask you if you knew how to dance, Fay. I'm asking you if you would grant me the honor of dancing with you."

"You're really beyond anything I will ever deserve."

"Oh, Fay. I'm just a guy who knows how lucky he is. I'm the envy of every man here, and I know it. Now, let's dance."

As they were dancing, Shen-Shen was setting up the projector with Dean at her side.

"Will you look at that toad? Dancing with Fiyero as if she hadn't done anything wrong."

"She hasn't. Look, I'm asking you not to do this. You'll only hurt people that shouldn't be hurt."

"Dean, I'm saving him from a life of ridicule and tragedy. He'll be glad he's rid of her."

"What have you to gain? He won't love you."

"I'm not doing this for love. I'm doing it to teach that holier than thou witch that she can't just jump groups all of a sudden and pretend that she is one of us. She should have known her place."

"Shen-Shen. Come on. Forget this and let's enjoy the party."

"Dean, seize the day. Once I expose Averic for the bastard that he is, Glinda will be all yours for the taking."

"She doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Well, it's never too late."

"I don't want her like that."

"Look, my darling twin brother, let me give you some advice. In this world you gotta take what you want, By any means necessary. Glinda will live, and so will Fiyero. They'll bounce back. I'm out to take my revenge on a girl that didn't know her place and a jackass that never should have been with my best friend. Now out!"

Dean knew he couldn't fight Shen-Shen, but he couldn't stick around to see the after math. He ran and ran fast.

Out on the dance floor Elphaba and Fiyero were dancing on a cloud. He held her close and knew right than and there that he never wanted to let her go ever again. Now was his chance.

"Fay?"

"Hmm? Yes, Yero."

He stopped dancing for a moment and looked at her. "I need to tell you something. Something that I should have told you a long time ago. Fay, you mean more to me than any other person in my life. I have always admired and respected you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I'm blessed to call you my best friend. I know I once said I would never want to lose that, yet I want more. I want to hold you every night and tell you I love you every morning. I want to share my life with you and have you share yours with mine. What I'm trying to say is that I love you. No more pretending, No more second-guessing. It's you. It's always been you."

"Yero! You mean all this time, you...Are you sure it's me. Am I the one you really want or is it Glinda?"

"Elphaba,, it's you! It's you! I can't imagine what it would be like not to love you. What I need to know now is, how you feel about me?"

Just then Averic walked up to Elphaba. "Hi guys, Look I know I shouldn't interrupt but I really need to know if you two have seen Glinda. I can't find her any where."

"Averic," Fiyero said with a great amount of restraint. "GET THE FUDGE OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I HIT YOU AGAIN."

"Fiyero!"

"Fay, I can't take this anymore. We are trying to have a conversation now, Averic. I'd like you to get off the dance floor so I can find out once and for all if the lady loves me. BEAT IT!"

"Uh, Okay then. I'll just leave you two to settle up." With that Averic left the floor.

"Now, then. Where were we? Oh, yes. You were going to tell me that you loved me too." He smiled. "Right, Fay?"

As Elphaba was about to open her mouth, the lights started to flicker and the music stopped. Shen-Shen walked towards the stage by the band and grabbed the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please. Sorry, Fiyero and Elphie, you two need to sit one out. It's slide show time!"

The crowed started to cheer, but Fiyero got very agitated. Elphaba, held his hand and walked him off the floor. The stood towards the front of the room. He really wasn't paying attention to What Shen-Shen was saying, and wanted to drag Elphaba off to another room so he could finally know if she loved him, but Boq caught up with them and pulled both of them back.

"Guys! You can't miss the show." _Man! I can't lose them. Chances will be better if they are in this room with all these people. Who'd try to hurt Fiyero here?_

"Now the first slide is of our very own Glinda Upland. Come on and give her a big cheer. Yeah."

"Yeah! Glinda! We Love you!"

"Yep folks, Glinda is responsible for this amazing event. We are going to miss her! Now next we have that handsome dreamy runner we call "The Machine" Our Tigmaster. Fiyero Tiggular."

"YEAH! Cream the Warriors Fiyero! Go Fiyero, Go Fiyero!"

"Settle down guys. Then again, he is pretty amazing. One more cheer! HA!"

"We Love you Fiyero!"

Fiyero waved and smiled but inside he couldn't help but wish it were over. _Who cares if they love me. I want to know if Fay does. _

"You know I am surprised that Glinda and Fiyero never dated. Yet, he did arrive a bit too late. As Glinda is spoken for. Here she is with her long time boyfriend, Averic Croeman. Isn't that a cute photo. Who could top that kind of love?"

Shen-Shen then flipped to the next slide. "Wait, I know a rival. Yep, here's Fiyero and his new love Elphaba Cropp, or wait, I mean Thropp. Sorry... Elphie... The light is so bright up here. HA!"

Elphaba smiled but secretly wished Shen-Shen would get the mic caught in her throat. She looked at Fiyero and whispered that she wanted to leave. As soon as Fiyero heard the last phrase, he started moving towards the door.

Shen-Shen saw them heading out and she screamed. "Wait! Fiyero you and Elphaba can't leave yet. We have tons more pictures. Like this one."

Fiyero looked back as to say he wasn't interested, but was quickly floored when he saw the next slide.

"Oh, My! What's this? Averic Croeman and Elphaba Thropp kissing? How in Oz did this happen?" Shen-Shen forced a look of shock on her face, but kept her eyes pierced on Elphaba, Fiyero Glinda and Averic. The class was silent. All eyes were on the foursome.

Glinda dropped her glass but couldn't look away from the picture of her friend and roommate kissing her boyfriend. Averic started to panic and went towards her.

"Honey, it's not what it looks like, it wasn't real. I realized I loved you and.."

_SLAP_

Glinda slapped him silent. "Don't talk to me, don't come near me. Just get away from me."

"Glinda, please it's not what it looks like."

"Shut up! You lying cheating whore. We were friends! How could you do this to me? How could you humiliate me in front of the whole school like that. You lied to me. You broke my heart." Glinda saw all the faces looking at her and she started to shake. Then she ran as far as her legs could take her.

Elphaba, looked at Fiyero, searching his eyes for his reaction. "Yero, it's not what..."

"I'm the biggest fool of all time. Here I was teaching you how to play games, when you were really playing one on me. I need to go."

"No! Fiyero wait! Averic say something. Tell him the truth!"

"Fiyero, I did kiss Elphaba but..."

_Punch_

Fiyero knocked Averic out without thinking. As he saw Averic hit the ground. He saw his fellow classmates looking on and saw the look of horror on Elphaba's face. He shook his head and left.

With Elphaba, crying in front of the entire school, Olivia and Boq went to her side and got her out of there.


	38. Chapter 38

Boq and Olivia were holding on to Elphaba taking her out of the Bistro. They were already a few blocks away, when Olivia stopped in her tracks. Elphaba had been walking along with them, but both had to hold her up for fear that she would lose her balance and fall. She hadn't stopped crying since Fiyero left the party. When they tried to engage her in conversation, she was either dead silent or her sobs would prevent her from speaking. She was now shaking when Olivia stopped as they reached the park.

"I need to go back."

"Say what? I need you to hold up some of the weight. Elphaba hasn't made a conscience response except for the tears since we left. I can't do this alone." Boq let go of Elphaba once he was sure she had her balance and was secure on the bench. He then inched Olivia closer to him and they whispered.

"Boq, something doesn't add up with regards to that kiss."

"I'll say. Poor Fiyero. He was going to propose tonight."

"He was going to propose and you didn't tell me? What happened to not keeping secrets?"

"I was going to but I only found out tonight, when I was trying to watch Fiyero. Then all the excitement broke lose from that picture."

"She doesn't love him. Why would he kiss him?"

"Why don't we ask her?" Boq moved to go to the bench, when Olivia grabbed his arm and yanked him back by her.

"Are you insane? We can't bring that up now. She's hysterical."

"Well, I don't know but we can't stay here."

"Just look at her. She's almost in shock. This wouldn't be happening if she really wanted Averic."

"I don't think I like that look in your eye."

"Something's rotten in Shiz, Boq. I don't know what just yet, but I think it has to do with Shen-Shen."

"Wait, if you leave, where do I bring Elphaba?"

"Bring her back to my dorm, in case Glinda goes back to theirs. We can't have them see each other unit this is cleared up."

"What about Fiyero and the race?"

"I don't know Boq, but I need to go back and..."

"And what Olivia? This doesn't involve us. Why are we getting in the mix of other people's problems? Can't we just let it go?"

"I can't let this go. Our friends are hurt and in trouble. I may not know what to do yet, but I know I have to do something. Now, please bring Elphaba back to my room. Here, take my key. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Olivia kissed him goodbye and ran back towards the Bistro. Boq just watched her leave. When she was out of sight, he gently tapped Elphaba on the shoulder and motioned her to get up. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to head back to the dorm. As Elphaba was still silent, he wondered to himself, _Out of all the girls at Shiz, why did I have go and fall in love with Florence Nightingale?_

She hadn't left Boq and Elphaba for more than five minutes when she was walking around the area trying to figure out exactly what had happened. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Dean sitting on the opposite street corner. She was waiting for the crosswalk light to change to go over to him. That's when she overheard him talking to himself as she passed by.

"What a coward I am. I can't believe after all these years I still let her boss me around like that. Why didn't I say something? Why didn't I do something? Why do I always let Shen-Shen get her way? Maybe this book will…"

"Dean, who are you talking to?"

"Uh, Olivia. I didn't know you were standing there. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear you rant and rave about Shen-Shen. What has she done now?"

_Olivia didn't know? Maybe that means that Shen-Shen had a change of heart? Yeah right. _"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Why are you out here and not at the party?"

"I was there, but I forgot something and had to go back." He was clutching an old high school yearbook. "I was on my way to the Bistro right now."

"But you're facing the opposite way. Why would you leave the party of the year? What was it that you forgot?"

"Olivia, please don't go there, okay."

"And another thing, why did Shen-Shen run the slide show presentation tonight and not you? You're the one that puts all this stuff together, not your sister."

Dean started to sweat and instantly unbuttoned his collar. He then started to pat down his forehead with his handkerchief. "Shen-Shen knows how to do that stuff too. She wanted to play a part in the evening."

"Exactly how big of a part?"

"Olivia, I better go..."

"Hold it right there, Dean! Now for as long as I can remember you have always been Shen-Shen's lap dog. She said jump and you said how high. I don't understand how you two were brought up, but frankly aren't you sick of being her puppet? You're 22 years for Oz sake. Now why don't you start being a man and tell me what the hades happened tonight."

"Olivia, I really can't. I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dean tonight three very innocent people got hurt. So much so that I'm not sure they'll ever recover. Now it just so happens that these three people are my friends. Naturally I'm going to do whatever I can to find out who would want to hurt them. You don't want to help me, that's fine but answer me one question. Consider it a graduation present."

"What is it?"

"Did Shen-Shen have anything to do with Averic and Elphaba's kissing picture?"

"No".

Olivia heard what he said, but it didn't register. She thought for sure this had Shen-Shen's name written all over it. Could Shen-Shen actually been right about them all along? "You mean the kissing photo was real?"

Dean has gotten up at this point but continued to whip his brow. "They really did kiss. I saw it. Now can I go now?"

"Wait! How did you see it?"

"Oz, Olivia, you said one question." He was started to tremble, as his handkerchief dropped to the ground. Olivia had always made him nervous. He always liked her and hated that he seemed weak in front of Shen-Shen's friends.

"I lied. Now tell me everything you know about the photo. Please Dean. I will keep on this until I get the whole story. You know I will. I'll keep…."

"ALIGHT. ALRIGHT ALREADY. JUST STOP TALKING! Averic and Elphaba did kiss. Shen-Shen wanted to follow them because she thought Elphaba was cheating on Fiyero. We were in a bush and saw them kiss. Only…."

"Only what?"

"Averic forced the kiss on Elphaba. She kept telling him no and how much she was over him. She was convincing him to go to Glinda. After the kiss, he has some sort of epiphany, and realized he wanted Glinda. But, Shen-Shen had already taken the picture and there was no stopping her."

"Why that no good evil wicked monster! We've got to put an end to this once and for all."

"We? No, I'm out. I told you what you wanted to know."

"Dean, are going to spend the rest of your life waiting around and getting caught up in Shen-Shen's mistakes? We need to put an end of her BS once and for all."

"Olivia, I don't think I can do that."

"Please, Dean. Don't you want to put an end to the misery she causes? If not for others than for yourself?"

"I…."

"Dean, I can't do this without you."

He looked into her eyes and realized he had to stand up for himself and be a man. If not now, when? "Okay. Look, I really was going back to the party. I didn't think I had the guts, but I know I can do this now"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's just hope we can get her alone."

Meanwhile, back at the Bistro everyone hadn't quite gotten over the replay of the night's events. The class was stunned by the drama and more so were questioning how and why such a photo would even get placed for the slide show.

"I don't understand how the presentation wasn't screened? I mean that was one major oops."

"Yeah, they looked so happy together. Did you see Glinda as she stormed out of here?"

"Poor dear. How about Fiyero?"

"I actually kind of liked him and Elphaba together. He really seemed happy. She isn't…I mean wasn't all that bad. It's a shame."

"What are you all doing just sitting around and talking about them? They made their beds. They need to lay in them. The camera doesn't lie."

"Still Shen-Shen, finding out tonight was pretty low."

"Yeah, why did you show it?"

"I told you I had no idea what was on the presentation. Dean made it."

"Your name is on the flyer with the credit."

"Well, I… Forget this! I'm going outside. I'd have more fun with myself than this class of sorry deadbeats." Shen-Shen walked out back towards the pool. _Why has everyone gone crazy? I expose two people as the rotten people they are, and now everyone is sorry it got out? Sorry that I brought it to light? _"Oh, I can not wait to leave this school and all the deadbeats in it!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Shen-Shen."

"Olivia! You startled me. I'm so glad you came back. You can't imagine how I felt once I saw that picture."

"Oh, can't I?"

"Why, yes. I was so shocked. Now don't worry, I'm not mad at you or Glinda."

"Say what?"

"Well, I did keep saying all along that Elphaba and Averic were up to no good. Yet far be it from me to say I told you so. Even thought I did. I told you so."

"Drop the act Shen-Shen. I know all about the picture and how you got it without telling the whole story."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Really, you think I would plan this?"

"Shut your mouth, or I will! I am threw believing your BS. Your little stunt tonight could have destroyed three people's lives. Do you ever stop and think about how your actions hurt others?"

"I was protecting them! I know their kind."

"You are evil. Pure evil. I'm glad I saw the real you before I left Shiz. I want to put all of these memories behind me and start over. To think I once thought you were my friend."

"Olivia, now come on…"

"You are going to make this right. You're going to make sure that everyone knows the truth."

"And why in the world would I do that?"

"If you don't print a retraction to tonight's presentation in the Shiz Gazette for all to read about tomorrow, I will tell everyone the truth about you."

"Oh, No! you've got me now." She laughed and went right up towards Olivia. What truth is that, how much of a mean girl I am. HA! You don't scare me, honey."

Shen-Shen started to walk past her, when Olivia grabbed her arm and twisted it around Shen-Shen's back. She then pushed her over by the pool. "You listen to me Shen-Shen. Either you retract that photo, or I'll tell everyone about your plastic surgery. I'll tell everyone about how your face resembled the likes of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I'll also sweetly let it slip that you had two liposuction procedures to get to the weight you are right now. Which incidentally, I feel you got ripped off."

"What? Those are lies. I never had any such thing done to me. No one will believe you."

"Maybe you're right, but they'll believe Dean."

"Dean? What does my brother have to do with this?"

Just then Dean emerged from the pool garden and called out. "Shen-Shen, Olivia is right. I'll tell everyone about your procedures."

"You have no proof! How will they believe you?"

What was it that you said earlier dear sister? Oh, yes. A picture is worth a thousand words." He then opened up their high school yearbook and pointed to her class picture.  
"Remember her?"

"Yikes, Shen-Shen. Does the phrase, bow, wow mean anything to you?"

"Dean, we're family. You wouldn't?"

"I could and I would. Don't push me. Now retract the photo. I made a call to the paper and the Shiz Gazette is waiting for a new front page story."

Olivia still had Shen-Shen under guard with her arm behind her back, although she was squirming to break free, Olivia kept her under control.

"Let go of me you viper!"

"What was that? You want me to let you go?"

"YES!"

"But Shen-Shen are you sure, I mean if I do that you might…"

"Let go of me!"

"Okay." Olivia had her positioned so tight that Shen-Shen didn't notice with each struggle she was closer and closer to the edge of the pool. Needless to say, once Olivia let her go, she dropped feet first into the water.

"Hey, sister. Look at you. You always said you wanted to make a splash. HA!"

"Now don't spend all your time in the water, you have a paper to put to bed." Olivia then turned to Dean and thanked him. "Oz, Dean you were brilliant. Thank you."

"No thank you. You are some amazing friend."

"Well, it's not over yet. One down and two more to go." As Olivia left the Bistro she couldn't help but wonder where in Oz were Fiyero and Glinda.


	39. Chapter 39

Glinda Upland was always the essence of poise and sophistication. Even when she was loopy she always managed to do it with a certain charm. Glinda was the definition of elegance and a classic beauty. Yet after being disgraced by the entire senior body and find her boyfriend in a lip lock with one of her closest friends, she really didn't give a damm about how she looked, how she acted, and certainly what she was doing.

Glinda had gone to the Cafe to drown her sorrows in her only comfort. She had no love to console her. She didn't have any friends as far as she could see. The one thing she did have was money and access to a place that could make her attempt to feel better. Her signature drink, a pink diamond fizz. Now one or two of these may appear harmless, but after nine or so, graceful Glinda was now stinking drunk.

"You know what's so funny about all of this, Mac? **SHE** was jealous of me once upon a time. I felt bad that she had green skin. Now I'd give anything to be in her skin. Looks like the joke is on, _hiccup_ me. One more, Mac."

"Don't you think you've had enough? You haven't been able to sit up straight since the fifth drink."

"Mac, I've been humiliated in front of my peers and friends. My boyfriend is a two-timing loser, and my Elphie has lied to my face since pretty much our entire friendship, so you tell me if I've had enough. Oh, why is the bar spinning?"

"Glinda, let me call you a cab and you can go home."

"Home? I'm not, _hiccup_ I'm not going back there to where **SHE** is. I have no home. Shiz used to be home, but now it's just a place I can't wait to never see again."

"I know you don't mean that. You're too good to be down like this."

"I'm also too good to have been brought down this low. But I am. So start pouring, or do I have to go elsewhere?"

"Okay, Okay." Mac didn't want Glinda to leave. He figured if she stayed there he could keep an eye on her and continue watering down her drinks. _Can't someone help her? Surely there must be someone left she trusts?_

As Mac looked up from the bar, he saw Fiyero enter through the door. _Hey, maybe he can help her?_

Fiyero didn't pay attention to anything, as he sat at the bar. He had been debating whether or not to go, but finally he realized that he needed to do something to stop feeling this badly. His insides felt as if they were going to explode. He also hated that the last thought on his mind was how Elphaba had looked at him before he left the party.

"Mac, I need something. Whatever you have that make me forget...everything."

"Fiyero?" Glinda looked straight at him as she hunched over the side of the bar, but wasn't sure if it was him or not. She swore she heard his voice. "Is that you?"

"Glinda? What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for a torso. What does it look, _hiccup_ I'm doing?" She extended her now empty glass and waved it in the air so Mac would get the hint she needed a refill.

"It looks like your getting, no scratch that, it looks like you are drunk." Suddenly Fiyero didn't think getting plowed was such a good idea. Glinda seemed so out of it. He hardly recognized her.

"Well, more for me. Oh wait, you don't care for my pink-diamond fizz do you? Oh well, still more for me."

"How many of those have you had?"

"Not enough. I can still remember what happened tonight. I can still remember the pain. So I want to drink until all those memories are gone."

"You'll hate yourself in the morning."

"So? I'll add it to the list of people I already hate. Why are you lecturing me, when you're in a bar too. Weren't you hurt by tonight's show, or are you too cool to care?" _hiccup._

"You don't hate them. Hate's a strong word."

"Not strong enough." She then got up from the stool and inched towards his seat. She sat down and as she was going to say something else, her head dropped onto the bar and the tears started to fall. "Why? Why did they do this to me? To us? I loved that snake in the grass and he betrayed me with one of my friends. _sob, sob, sob_ She...I don't even know what to say." Glinda then let out a whale of a cry that made Mac and Fiyero jump.

"Don't cry Glinda, please. Let's just go."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm. Didn't you love her?"

Fiyero looked away and then replied. "Yes, I did love her. I still do. You can't control who you fall in love with. It's bigger than you. No amount of planning or strategizing can change that."

"Huh?"

Fiyero suddenly felt very, very guilty. Elphaba didn't do anything wrong. She always told him she loved Averic. They were supposed to work together so she could get him and then Fiyero would be free to pursue Glinda. He had been the mastermind behind a game he was destined to lose. The only one legitimately hurt was Glinda. He was the cause of her pain, not Elphaba and not even Averic.

"I need to tell you something, Glinda. I'll regret it the rest of my life if I don't."

"A secret?" Her head popped back up and looked at him. She straighten up, but then said, "Fiyero I love gossip, but tonight I might be a little fuzzy." Maybe if you draw me a picture?" She leaned over the bar and waved her arm to get Mac's attention. "Mac, Can we get some napkins and a, Fiyero what do you call a thingy to write with?"

Fiyero sat her back down. "Glinda, I need to confess something to you. I only hope it won't make you add me to that list of people you hate."

"You're scaring me."

"Elphaba isn't to blame for anything tonight. She can't control loving Averic, anymore than I can control my love for her. Had I just stopped and realized what she was trying to say. That she didn't want to hurt me. I could have prevented a lot of pain. But, no, I had to change things. I thought I could make her fall for me..."

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Elphaba always told me she loved you. Of course, she was obviously lying to me." She then saw the hurt look in Fiyero's eyes. "I...Rats! I'm sorry."

"Never mind that. I went to Elphaba and asked her to pretend to date me, so I could have my chances with you. She was a pun in all this. It was all my fault."

"Why would pretending to date Elphaba get me to fall for you?"

Fiyero decided not to mention the part that Averic would fall for Elphaba. He didn't want to continue to hurt Glinda. "I just thought you'd find me more appealing if I were taken."

"You thought that I would try to steal you away? You obviously don't know me very well. **I** wouldn't do that to a friend. Friends don't do that. Well, some friends don't."

"It was a brainless idea. I have no idea what came over me."

"So you and Elphie lied about going out, to get me to fall for you, but then you fell in love with her?"

"That's the long and the short of it. With a lie like that it was bound to turn out badly. Glinda, I never meant to hurt you."

"This is so unfair. You wanted me all this time, and I never took it seriously. Even though I did start to think about you more and more over the last few months. Now, when I'm single and could have you, you fell in love with someone else. Oz! You really do have the worst timing out of any man I've ever known."

"Are we still friends?"

"I can't put everyone I know on my hate list. I need to talk to someone from school once we graduate." Glinda smiled at Fiyero.

"So you're not mad?"

"Maybe if I wasn't so drunk_, hiccup_, I would be. But, I am flattered in a way."

"How so?"

"You make up this elaborate plan to get me to fall for you, convincing the entire school you loved another woman. Then you realized you do. It's all because of me! Oz, I'm good."

"Hug?"

"Sure!" As the two friends hugged. Glinda couldn't help but wonder one thing.

"Elphie's a fool. I mean I'm a complete dolt for loving Averic, but she had you right in front of her and never saw you. Maybe she isn't so smart after all."

"You still love him?"

"I'm a dolt. You still love her?"

"Dolt, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dolt squared."

They both laughed at that.

"Oz my head. I don't feel so good."

"Would you like me to take you back?"

"I don't want to see her yet."

"You can stay in my room. I will sleep on the couch."

"I finally get asked to spend the night with the Prince of the Vinkus. Maybe this evening isn't a total waste." She laughed and then caught Fiyero's sleeve. "So does this mean you used to wonder what it would be like to kiss me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, since I may not remember this conversation tomorrow, I often wondered too."

"Well, at least my plan wasn't a complete waste." He grinned, but noticed that Glinda's expression was far too serious.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Try what?"

"Kissing me. I mean I know I look like complete arse right now, but we may never get another chance."

At first Fiyero resisted the idea, but then he thought that all of this was for Glinda in the first place. It would be a shame not to see if the chaos he put all of them through was worth it.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Consider this to be my graduation present from you. It can't hurt. Besides, maybe it might change everything."

"That's a lot of pressure for one kiss."

"I know, but it's all we have."

Glinda and Fiyero leaned in closer, there was a few seconds of hesitation as they each were trying to position their faces just right. Glinda thought this was an awful lot of struggle for one kiss. Fiyero couldn't help but think it was rather easy and effortless with Elphaba. After a bit more awkward positioning, Glinda broke away.

"Oh, Forget it! How difficult can it be to kiss? I think someone is trying to tell us something."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll always look back and think it was wonderful though."

Glinda smirked, and said "Me too. Now take me to that room of yours, I'm about to throw up."


	40. Chapter 40

Glinda awoke the next morning with the worst hangover that she ever thought was possible for one person to have. She was startled at first when she looked around and couldn't tell where she was. Then it all came back to her. She was in Fiyero's room. She felt safe. He really was a hero last night. She was glad that kissing him didn't work. She knew it would have been terribly awkward in the morning. She got up, but quickly laid back down as she felt the room spin at her feet.

"Oh, Oz my head. I feel as if a pink truck just rammed into my head. No more diamond-pink fizzes for a long, long time. Hey Fiyero are you up?"  
Yet there was no response. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7am. "Fiyero? You can't be up already, can you?"

She then glanced at the nightstand beside her and saw a glass of orange juice, coffee, which was now a bit lukewarm, and a danish laying out for her. There was also a note. She drank the juice and then read the note.

_Hey there sleeping beauty,  
How's the head? Help yourself to some breakfast and then take it easy today. Drink lots of water. I had to head out for warm ups before the race. I sure hope you can be there. If not, don't you dare leave Shiz without saying goodbye._

Your friend for life,

Fiyero

"He really is a dear." She then devoured the danish and slowly got up. As she started to look for her shoes, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy Shiz! The track meet. I've got to go and get ready. I have to be there." Glinda opened the door to leave when she saw the Shiz Gazette outside Fiyero's door. She picked it up and saw the front page headline.

**SMOOTCHING PARTNERS WEREN'T REAL. BIG SHIZ BLOOPER. SHEN-SHEN DUBIOS CONFESSES TO ALL.**

"What the?" Glinda began reading the article from start to finish. She then folded up the paper and headed straight towards the she was walking back to her dorm, she felt a tightness in her stomach. _She never lied to me after all. She really does love Fiyero. Oh, Oz, I need to fix this. I need to tell him. He probably left so early that he didn't see the paper. I need to..._ Her thought were interrupted by a tug on her sleeve.

"Glinda, thank Oz you're alright!"

"Averic? Get away from me. We have nothing more to say to each other." She then started to speed walk.

"Wait. Hold up a second. Please! Glinda I need to talk to you about last night."

"I know all about it Averic. I saw this morning's Shiz Gazette." She didn't break her pace. but was turning her head around to shout her responses to Averic. Averic kept trailing behind, but was thankful she no longer was giving him the silent treatment and was still too far away to slap him. Yep, Elphaba Thropp loves Fiyero Tiggular. Yet it NEVER says anything about you and your feelings. There you are kissing my friend."

"Can you please stop? I'm not a track star. I'm a man recovering from a broken nose and new black eye and a cheek so sore you'd think it was torn off and patched back on. Let me explain."

Glinda turned around and stopped, but motioned for Averic to walk up to her. "I've stopped you have three minutes, starting now."

"I love you."

"You're wasting your time. I heard that song."

"No you don't. I did kiss her. I don't regent it though."

"Are you trying to apologize? Cause you aren't doing so well and you have 2 minutes and 30 seconds left."

"I don't regret it because it made me realize how much I loved you and how I don't want to lose you. I'm a jerk, a terrible bastard, a real S.O.B. You can stop me anytime."

"Only when you're wrong."

"I regret hurting you so many times. I regret that you have been so unhappy with me. I want to make it up to you. Not just tonight or tomorrow, but for the rest of my life." He bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Marry me?"

"This is a new stunt even for you, Averic."

"It's no stunt. Look I was going to propose last night. Call up your parents, if you don't believe me. I got their permission."

"You called momsie and popsicle?"

Averic got up and faced Glinda. "I love you. If you say yes, I'll not only spend the rest of my life making it clear to you, but I'll let you keep treating me like a dog until I've earned your trust and love back."

"Let me see the ring."

Averic took the ring outside the box and gave it to her. "See, it's a big one. I got the most expensive and most gaudiest...Uh, I mean sparkling one they had. It's from the Emerald Carlton. Do you look it?" he looked hopeful as he saw her inspect the ring.

Glinda examined the ring to see if there were any flaws, and to her delight there wasn't one. It was exactly the kind she wanted. She didn't think he would know. "How did you know to..."

"You told me once on our first anniversary that your engagement ring had to be from the Emerald Carlton. It was the only place that made rings fine enough for your dainty little fingers." I went to this other store at first, but then I remembered what you really wanted. He then took her left hand and squeezed it.

"You didn't even respond that night when I told you about it. I can't believe you would remember."

"I went back and thought about all the things you told me over the years. I remember a lot. I especially remember you telling me you loved me. Is that still true?"

Glinda was touched, but torn. Yes, she loved him, but was love enough? How could she be so sure this time? "Averic, I..."

Just then the clock tower started to chime.

"Oh Oz, what time is it?"

"It's 8:30, why?"

"Averic, I have got to go and get ready for the track meet. I'm a mess and I want to look presentable when ..."

"Shiz! The race. I almost forgot. Glinda come with me?"

"With you? Where?"

"I've got to head to the track meet."

"But it doesn't start for a while, we both can get ready and then meet up there. Then we can talk.."

"No, I've got to get there now."

"Why?"

"UH... You won't like it."

"Great Ozian, now what?"

"I'll explain on the way, but I've got to go."

"I can't go to the meet like this. I look..."

"More beautiful than any girl I've ever known."

"Say what? You think I look beautiful right now? You who care more about appearances than I do."

"I think. No. I know you are beautiful right now, and I would be proud to have you be with me just as you are."

"Averic, I still smell like bar."

As he eyed his watch, he said "And what a great sent on you too. Look, I want you with me, but I've got leave now."

"So you are willing to be seen with me like this?"

"I'd be willing to…. Wait." He then moved to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, he stopped kissing after a half a second of starting. Glinda was kissing back but soon noticed he stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't. I was waiting for you to kiss me back. I thought it might be nice to have both of us kiss and not just me. I heard it's better that way. Was it?"

"Well, it was different."

Averic started to look down and was about to speak when Glinda pressed her lips on his and started to kiss him with full force. He responded back to her all the while letting her run the show. He was surprised at her zest. When they finally pulled apart he could barely speak.

"Now that was much better. So you still want to go with me like this with my smelling of bar and my hair in a ponytail?"

When he was finally able to breathe, he exclaimed, "You're damm right I do. Now I hope you can power walk some more, because we have got to get to down to the meet right away." He clasped her hand and started leading them to the direction of the track field.


	41. Chapter 41

While Averic and Glinda were running towards the field, Glinda's head was spinning. Had it not been for Averic pulling her with him to keep up she would have fainted from his confession. Finally once they reached the home team's locker room entrance, they stopped. Averic was panting so loudly that he had to clutch the wall for support.

"You miserable lousy bastard! How could you think of doing this? To think I was almost fooled again. When will I learn? I won't have you do this to him. Do you understand? He's the kindest most wonderful man I've ever known and I forbid you to harm one hair on his head."

"Glinda, please. I don't want to hurt him. I was wrong. I am trying to stop it. Doesn't that count for anything? I'm willing to lose a lot of money here."

"Trying to stop it? What have you done up to this point but drag me out to the locker room entrance and tell me what a gigantic ratfink you are. Let's just tell Klaus and it will be fine. Is he in there?" She tried to enter the locker room

"Hold it! First off that's the men's locker room. You can't go anywhere. Secondly, I can't tell Klaus. I'm not sure who the goon is. I've never met him before."

"So it could be anyone?"

"Yep. All I know is that he is supposed to be here 30 minutes before the race. If I intercept anyone that isn't on the team, maybe I can stop it."

"Averic, today is the last meet. The Championship meet. There is bound to be press and parents and Oz knows who else coming in and out of the locker room. There's no way you can stop him."

"I didn't think of that. Shiz, I don't know what to do then."

"Why couldn't you protect him, and follow him around?"

"Well, that wouldn't have been useful."

"Why not?"

"This guy doesn't know what Fiyero looks like either. He was instructed to do it here by the locker room entrance."

"Then how was the attack supposed to happen? Averic, how could you be so heartless?"

"Glinda, please I'm trying to correct the mistakes I made before I realized what a jackass I was. I think he was just going to go to the entrance, ask for Fiyero and then let him have it."

"In front of everyone?"

"Well, it would have been quick. If his attacks are anything like mine, when I have pepper, he'll be out of commission so fast, the attacker will be long gone before they can call 911."

"Are you sure this is the only way to get inside?"

"Yes. I spoke to Guy and gave him the directions. We've got to think." Averic placed his hands over his head and pushed it down, while he was pacing.

Glinda looked long and hard at Averic. Was he really sincere? Was he really trying to make amends, or was this a trap for fear he would get caught and risk losing her, or getting in trouble? Then she got an idea. "Do you love me?"

"Glinda, now is not the time for that."

"Averic, this is the most important conversation we will ever have. It might be the last depending on your answer, now do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"More than anything, but what does this have to do with Fiyero?"

"Because from now until the attacker does his thing, you are Fiyero Tiggular."

"Excuse me? Say that again."

"Well you said it yourself that this goon has no idea who you are and what Fiyero looks like."

"Yeah, but..."

"Take one for the team Averic. Tell him you're Fiyero and it will be all over."

"How will that solve anything. He'll still throw the pepper at me and then..." The light finally came on inside Averic's mind and he started to panic. "Oh, No! Glinda, I can't do that. I'll go into convulsions and I might die."

"No you won't. I'll call for an ambulance the minute it happens. You'll be fine. You said it yourself once that the attack has to go through your bloodstream before it causes any permanent damage. You'll be in an ambulance long before that. You'll just have to deal with some swelling and mild discomfort."

"Then maybe if I have an ambulance waiting for Fiyero.."

"No way. He can't lose this race."

"But..."

"You've spent all morning telling me you love me and that you've changed. We'll prove it. Do this for me and I will marry you. There won't be any doubt in my mind that you really do love me and have changed for the better."

"Glinda, you have no right to ask me to do this."

"I have no right? Here you stand before me saying you will spend the rest of your life making me happy. Well, seeing you on the floor panting and clutching for air will make me very, very happy."

"So I do this and you'll marry me?"

"It's the only way I will marry you Averic."

"Glinda.."

"I love you, but your talk has been cheap. So you've got once last chance Averic, what's it going to be?"

"You'll wear the ring?"

She places it on her left index finger. "Already on my hand, Averic."

"No."

"No? You won't do this?" Glinda started to back away in disgust."

"I meant don't call me Averic. Call me Fiyero. He could be anywhere. I don't know who it is remember?"

Glinda ran to Averic and started to squeal his name and kiss him all over his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Just remember to call 911 ASAP. Okay? "

"Yes dear."

"Look it may get a little ugly, you're sure you want to stay with me?"

"I'll be right by your side through the whole thing. I'll be there in the ambulance and I'll be there in the emergency room. You'll never be alone."

They kissed and were suddenly interrupted by a guy dressed up as a deliveryman. "Hey you two, sorry to bother you, but where can I find Fiyero Tiggular?"

Glinda moved up towards him and said oh, Fiyero? Fiyero dear, this man wants to talk to you."

"You're Fiyero?"

"Ye...Yes. That's me."

"You don't look like much of a runner. Aren't you supposed to be in uniform?"

"Uh, I..."

"He was late getting to practice. He and I were, well, we… Oh I'll just spoil the surprise. We got engaged! It's it wonderful." Glinda sprung around both me and showed off the ring. "Isn't it simply amazafying?" He is so thoughtful."

"Lady, scram."

"What? I can't. I need to be his... moral support." She whispered to Averic, "Don't worry, I won't leave your side."

"Look I have a package for Fiyero Tiggular, to be delivered to him and him alone. So you need to vamoose."

"A package? I love gifts. He really has so many fans, I mean he really is a pillar of the Shiz community. I mean just the other day..."

The man pushed Glinda to the floor and opened up the package. He threw the jar of pepper right on Averic. He dumped quite a bit on the ground, but it was enough to knock Averic off his feet. Glinda went straight to his side, as the man vanished into thin air.

"Oh, baby that was wonderful. I am so proud of you. I love you."

Averic started to shake and his face turned red and he tried to motioned to Glinda to call the ambulance.

"What dear? Oh, yes, I love you. What? Your face is twitching. Oh you're under attack, and you need care. Oz, I'm sorry, I just got so excited. Okay, I'm calling. Don't worry. Now, let's see was it 911 or 411?"


	42. Chapter 42

Olivia had left Boq and Elphaba in her room, so she could go and check on the paper. Sure enough, there it was in black and white for all of Shiz to see. Surely, this would set the matter straight. Fiyero would know once and for all that Elphaba loved him. She picked up as many she could carry so she had an amply supply for all parties to read. When she got back to the dorm she was a little more than surprised when she didn't see her green friend anywhere in sight.

"Boq! Boq! Where are you?"

"Hey Hun. I was just freshening up from last night. Man, it was nice to just take a shower and forget about the last 12 hours, you know?"  
Olivia just stared at him with her eyes glaring. "Olivia, what's wrong? What happened since you left this morning?"

"Boq, take a look around the room and tell me what seems off to you?"

Boq had a questioning look on his face, but decided he better humor her. He looked around the room and then went to sit on her bed. "Well, since you asked the bed should never have been placed this close to the window. I mean talk about a recipe for the common cold. You really need to think about those things. Then the color pattern is off..."

"BOQ! Where is Elphaba?"

"Elphaba?"

"Yeah, Boq. You know our green friend that spent the night. The person you were supposed to keep an eye on. You had one job to do here Boq. One freaking job. Keep an eye on Elphaba, who was sleeping when I left!"

"Uh... Well, you see it was this way..."

She went to him and started to shake him by the shoulders. "I can't do everything by myself. I need some help!"

"Hun, I know. I feel awful, but she's fine. She was totally together when she left."

"Did she see the paper?"

"I don't think so."

"So she thinks everyone still believes Shen-Shen."

"Uh Oh."

"Yeah. Everyone as in Glinda and Fiyero? Please Boq stay with me here."

"I figured it was okay for her to go back to her dorm and take care for a few things before she left. She seemed back to her old self. "

"Why didn't you wait for me? I was gong to bring her the paper. Honestly... Wait a second leave to go where?"

"Olivia now before you go jumping to conclusions..."

"She has to go to the track meet. Is that where she was going?"

Boq looked down and was suddenly very interested in his shoelaces.

"Boq..."

"She isn't going to the race. She's going back home to Munchkinland."

"Before graduation?"

"She said she already has the credits to graduate. She didn't need to walk in the ceremony. They'll mail her degree."

"When is she leaving?"

"This afternoon."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Olivia I wasn't strong enough to stop her. She was determined to leave. She said she didn't want to stick around and cause anymore hurt. She wanted to get her stuff out of the dorm before Glinda came back and she figured Fiyero would be occupied with the race."

"Boq, she can't leave. You've got to stop her. Say anything! Do anything! Just bring her to the meet. Please! Fiyero has to see her."

"She was also going to stop by Morrible's. So I'm not sure where she went first."

Olivia took a deep breath and then calmly responded. "Boq, I went through heck last night to get this article published. Glinda and Fiyero need to know the truth. They must have read it by now. Thus, they need to see Elphaba so all can be made right."

"She yelled at me! She told me to not bother her and that if I was a true friend I'd let her go. Olivia, she didn't want to stay here. She said she just wanted to go back home. What was I to do? I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already had been. I didn't want her to get really mad at me either. You know she has a temper..."

"Look, Boq I need to get to the track meet to see Glinda and Fiyero and stop that pepper attack Averic has planned. Do you think that maybe while I'm doing **all **of that you can go to Elphaba's dorm and stall her?"

"Stall?"

"Yes, just make it impossible for her to leave, until I get Fiyero over there."

"But she's bound to be ready way before the race is over."

Her face was red and she started to clench her fists. "That's why I need you to stall!"

"Okay. I'll do it. Even thought she scares the Shiz out of me sometimes, I'll do it."

"Great. Now get going!"

"Hey just one more question."

"What now?"

"Do you think if we ever screw things up as badly as Fiyero, Glinda and Elphaba, someone will be there like we are to help put everything back together?"

"I hope so, but just to be safe, let's promise that we'll never get into a mess like this."


	43. Chapter 43

Olivia rushed down to the track field and fixed her eyes on the locker room entrance. She didn't see anyone insight. _Good. Maybe I got here before that goon. Okay, so just wait patiently. Yep, just stand here and... Oh, Oz, what am I going to do if he comes? How can I stop him._ Just then Olivia saw Glinda helping someone on to a stretcher in an ambulance.

"What in Oz? Glinda? Glinda, what are you doing?" She ran over to the ambulance.

"Oh, Olivia. It's nothing. Averic had a little pepper attack and I'm going with him to the hospital. He'll be fine. Really."

"Pepper attack? You mean someone attacked **him**?"

"Yes. it was a case of well, mistaken identity, really. Yet it's all going to be wonderful. Now I really should be going. I'd hug you, but my hand is so heavy lately, I'm afraid I can't lift it to give you a sturdy hug." _wink, wink_

"I'm not following you, Glinda."

"I said, I can't lift my left hand." _giggle, giggle. _Glinda popped it up and waved her left ring finger to highlight her latest bling collection."

"Oh my Oz! You're engaged? Averic proposed!"

"Yes. I read the Shiz Gazette this morning, and apparently Shen-Shen made it all up. It was all a terrible mistake."

"That's wonderful. This is fantastic! Does Fiyero know?"

"I don't think he could know about my engagement yet, but news does travel fast I suppose..."

"No, Hun, I mean about the paper?"

"Oh, I don't know. Averic's attack happened pretty quick, and all. I couldn't talk to him about it."

"Hey miss?" Said the ambulance driver.

"Ah, yes sir?"

"Are you coming or not, we need to get him to the ER as soon as we can."

"Oh, right. Coming baby! Olivia, I've got to run. Please wish Fiyero luck for me. I'll see him before graduation. Gotta go. Oh, are you going to see Elphie?"

"Yes." _I better. _

"Can you give this to her?" She handed her a note. "Tell her I love her and I'm sorry. Bye Olivia!" She was jumping in the back to sit by Averic as she finished her sentence, then waved as the paramedic closed the door. When the ambulance went off, Olivia ran to the bleachers to scope out Fiyero.

_This is great. The attack is over and Fiyero is safe. Glinda and Averic are engaged. Now I just need to make sure Fiyero read the paper. Oh Oz, Boq you better not foul this up._

As the race was about to begin, Fiyero was stretching with the team. If he could be anywhere else he would have been. As much as he didn't want to let anyone down, his mind wasn't on the race. It was on Elphaba. He was hoping to at least see her at the meet today. If anything he wanted to say goodbye to her properly and not just let their last moments together be where he punched out the man she loved. While it was silly, He had the pin she gave him in his pocket. Sort of a good luck charm, he told himself. Yet the real truth was that he didn't want to part from it. He wanted to keep it with him as a means of holding on to a part of her. Maybe that's why he still had the ring with him too. That was a little more wisely placed in his locker. He told himself it was so nothing would happen to it and he could return it to his mother once he was home. However, that wasn't the case. He didn't want to let the ring out of his sight because it still reminded him of her.

Fiyero's mind was lost in thought but the moment the announcer started the opening remarks, he snapped out of it and headed to the starting line to get in position. He gave the crowd one last look in the hopes of seeing a flash of green between the black and gold. He didn't. He gave out a sign and was patted on the shoulder by Klaus.

"Okay Fiyero give em all you got and bring this one home!"

"Yes, Sir." Fiyero waved to the crowd and accidentally spotted Olivia. He waved and she returned his acknowledgement. "At least I have one real friend left."

The announcer was now ready to start the race. "On your marks. Get set. Go!"

The crowed was going crazy. The Warriors looked fierce and Adian McCoy seemed to be the Warrior's version of Fiyero. While Shiz has the home advantage, the other side had just as many fans cheering Adian and the Warriors on. Olivia could not help but worry. Fiyero needed to win this. Call it poetic justice in her mind. The hero always wins the fight and gets the girl. Surely the fairytales can't be wrong about that, can they?

"Come on Fiyero!"

"Show em who's got guts!"

As Fiyero was racing on the field he couldn't help but feel something weigh him down. It wasn't anything physical, but it did seem to tug a bit by his heart. He had accepted not having Elphaba, but the thought of never seeing her again, made him feel queasy. As he was a few feet ahead of Adian in the beginning, his lead slipped slightly when he visibly stumbled.

"Did you just see that folks? Fiyero Tiggular almost fell down. I guess even the pressures of the championship race can weigh on the strongest of opponents. Look at this crowd. They are up on their feet. It appears as if everyone in Shiz is here showing their support."

Olivia covered her eyes. "I can't look. Mister? What's happening?"

"Well, Fiyero almost fell but he seem to have recovered. Yeah he's just a few steps off from the other guy."

"Oh man. Please. Please Oz, let him win." She then noticed Boq at her side clapping and cheering Fiyero on. "Boq what are you doing here? Where's Elphaba?"

"I'm sorry honey. She refused to come. She said she was on her way to Morrible's and then she was headed for the train station."

Olivia started to protest, but Boq stopped her. "I'm sorry, but we can't fix everything. Elphaba is a grown woman. She made up her mind. There was nothing more we could do."

"Oh Boq." She then reached for him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I just wanted them to be happy."

"I know, I know, but you can't play Wizard Olivia. Sometimes, we just have to let faith deal with things."

The crowd started cheering. Pretty soon everyone was chanting Fiyero's name. With the recent development of Elphaba, Olivia hadn't been paying attention to the race. When she looked up she saw Fiyero in plain sight gliding across the track and crossing over the finish line in victory. Shiz had won. He had won!

"Look honey! Fiyero did it. He won!"

"Boq, it's wonderful, really. I just hope faith is feeling generous today."

Boq kissed her forehead and said "Why don't we go down and congratulate him? I think he'll need to see some friendly faces."

They went to the finish line but there were so many people over by the field and Fiyero that they were stuck way in the back. The press was there snapping picture of Fiyero and the team, when all of a sudden, Fiyero started to search the crowd. He remembered seeing Olivia at the start of the race and was sure she was still there. Sure enough his eyes met hers and he called her over. Once she started to move forward people were allowing her access, Fiyero noticed Boq right on her heels.

"Hey you two! Over here. Make way. Guys, let my friends through, please." Fiyero waved them over as if he was directing the flow of people.

"Fiyero, you did it!" Olivia hugged him and Boq extended his hand.

"Thank you both for being here. It means so much to me." He then looked down as he placed a hand inside his pocket and clutched the pin tighter.

"Fiyero, Glinda wanted to be here, but she had to take Averic to the hospital. They're engaged."

"What?"

"Yeah. She said she will see you before graduation."

"Wow, Averic and Glinda, huh? I guess true love works in mysterious ways."

"Boq!" Olivia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Averic proposed to Glinda? Poor Fay. Does she know?"

"Well, I don't think so. I only found out myself right before the race."

"Olivia, promise me you'll look in on her. I'm sure she'll be devastated when she hears the news."

"Why would she be?"

"Honey, stay out if it"

"No, Boq. Faith is far too busy. She needs some help every once in a while." She then turned to Fiyero. "Did you see this yet?" She had a copy of the paper in her purse. "Read the front page."

Fiyero saw the picture and the headline and then took a double take as he read the story. "You mean she doesn't love him? Are you saying there's a chance she could love me?"

"Can I see that for a second, Fiyero?" Olivia took the paper from him and rolled it up. She then smacked him on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Fiyero, when will you get it into that thick scull of yours? There isn't a chance she might love you. She loves you. Now go and stop her before it's too late."

"Stop her? What do you mean?"

Boq stepped in at this point, "She's headed for the train station. She's going back to Munchinland. She was stopping by Morible's office first, so there's still a chance you can beat her at the station, but you better run."

"I… You mean she… Oh, Oz. I…"

"Fiyero, get that track butt of yours in gear and go now!"

He kissed her on the check. "Thank you. Thank you both." He started to run.

"Wait Fiyero!"

"What is it?"

"Can you give this to her too?"

Fiyero looked confused, but nodded when Olivia said it was from Glinda. As they watched Fiyero leave the field. Boq held Olivia close.

"You know what?"

"What Boq?"

"I love you."

"You're not mad I didn't leave it up to faith?"

"You were right. Everyone needs a little help now and then, even faith." They kissed and Boq waved, "Oz speed Fiyero!"


	44. Chapter 44

As I write the very last update to this story, I want to thank each and every one of you who read it and who took the time to make comments. It meant a great deal. This one was a real gem to write, and you guys made it all the more fun. So, I leave you with the ending of It's Only Make Believe, but think of it not as an ending, but really all of these characters going on doing what they were meant to do. Stay Wicked!

Fiyero arrived at the train station panting. He actually felt as if he was going to faint. He never had been out of breath before, but he never won a championship race, and then raced all the way towards the Shiz train station to stop the love of his life from leaving before. He looked around frantically, but didn't see any sign of Elphaba. He relaxed for a moment thinking he must have beaten her there. Yet it only took a moment for him to realize that maybe she was already seated on a train, and he had to figure out which one was headed towards Munchinland. As he walked to the schedules, he cursed himself for stopping to change. As much as he hated delaying his arrival to the station, he had to put something on besides golden running shorts. He also couldn't leave his belongings in the locker room. So there he stood. A well dressed, slightly exhausted championship runner prince who looked as if he had lost his reason to live.

"Excuse me sir? Mister Conductor?" Fiyero ran to a man in a conductor uniform hoping he could tell him where he could board the Munchinland train. "Sorry to bother you but I'm looking to go to Munchinland."

"Train to your left son."

"You mean I made it?"

"Sir, this one leaves in half an hour. The last one left 5 minutes ago." He tipped his hat and walked away.

"Five minutes a go? Oh, No! What if she left on that train I am too late?" Fiyero ran his hand through his hair and cursed himself for having to change. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever known. To think you could have had her. She could be here with you right now, but no, you had to freaking change your clothes. What was I thinking?"

Just then Fiyero heard two men pass him coming from where the second Munchinland train was stationed.

"Can you believe it? A green woman. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm sure she just ate something that didn't agree with her."

"All I know is she looked quite upset."

"You would too if you were green."

"Well, I can take a later train. I didn't need to catch what she has." As they continued to talk and walk away. Fiyero started to make sense of the conversation. Had he not been so overjoyed to hear them say they spotted Elphaba, he would have punched both their lights out. He headed to the train door and started to look for her.

"Fay? Where are you? Fay? It's me, Yero."

"Ticket sir?"

"A ticket? Uh, No I don't have one. I need one don't I?"

"Yes, you do." He looked at him very sternly. "Where to?"

"Munchinland."

"15 ozinas please."

"I'll give you 20 if you can tell me where I can find a girl."

"I'll take your money sir, but you're quite the looker, I'm sure you don't need my help getting women."

"I don't want women, I want one girl. One particular girl. Can you help me find her?"

"What does she look like?"

"She's about that tall." Fiyero used his hands to gesture her height.

"Haven't seen her."

"She has beautiful jet black hair and these hauntingly astounding eyes, that pull you in and you find yourself getting lost in."

"No, can't say I've seen her." As he walked away, Fiyero pulled him back.

"Wait! She's wearing black. A lot of it."

"Can't say that I know..."

"She's got emerald skin."

"Huh?"

"Amazingly soft, wonderfully soothing emerald skin."

"You mean green?"

"Have you seen her?"

"I don't know the lady you were describing before but a green girl I do recall. She's in compartment 4C"

"Thank you. You've just made my life." Fiyero paid the man, and off her went.

As he approached Compartment 4C. He hesitated. This was it. The moment that will change his life forever. She knew how he felt. It was finally his turn. Fiyero knocked on the door and then slowly turned the handle.

Elphaba has fallen asleep in her seat. She had been facing the window, and he saw a small packet of tissues clutched in her hand. _She must love me. Oh, Fay don't you put your pretty face through tears. _He gently sat down beside her and tilted her head by raising her chin. "Hi"

"Fiyero? I must be dreaming? What are you doing here?"

"You never answered my question, Fay, Fay."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I loved you. I still love you and will for as long as there is a breath in me. But I need to know once and for all, do you love me?"

Elphaba could feel the tears burning up inside her. She didn't think another chance like this was possible. She was afraid it was a dream and it would be over far too quickly. "Yero, I… I do. I do love you. I loved you that night, I love you now and I know without a doubt that I will love you for the rest of my life."

"Fay, it's real. It's finally real." They held each other tight and Fiyero rocked her gently in his arms. Then he kissed her ear and whispered how he was never complete until this very moment. When they broke apart. He kneeled down beside her. "Now what is this nonsense of you going to Munchinland? What could your future possible hold there?"

"I was going back because I thought you didn't want to see me again."

"What? Impossible."

"I saw the look on your face when you saw that picture…"

"I know the truth now. Glinda knows too. She wanted you to have this." He gave her the note and althought she was tempted to read it, she didn't want to waste one moment of her time with Fiyero. "We know it wasn't what you wanted. You love me. That's all I care about."

"But where does this leave us? I mean I turned down a position in the Emerald City…"

"You turned it down?"

"You were right. There's something not quite right about the Wizard and the Animals. I just didn't feel right."

"So you were going to go home?"

"No, I was going to go back to Munchinland."

"Where would you go, if you could go home, Fay?"

"You're my home, Fiyero. It's with you."

They kissed and soon they forgot all time and all places. The kiss turned passionate very quickly and both of them were struggling whether or not to break apart or continue. Although he hated himself for it, Fiyero broke apart and looked into her eyes. "I want you more than anything else. Please don't think I want to stop. Yet, every time we start to, dare I say, get going, something or one always interrupts us."

Elphaba caressed his face and hair and without missing a beat, she whispered in his ear to lock the door.

"You're wish is my command." He left her arms for a split second and locked the compartment door. "You're all mine, woman. No one can rescue you now."

She laid herself down on to the seat and extended her arms as she reached for Fiyero. "Why Mr. Tiggular, I'm a grown woman, I do not need to be rescued. I'm right where I need to be, and I finally have you right where I want you. Come love."

Fiyero didn't miss a beat this time. He laid down beside her and started to kiss her lips, her neck and her shoulders. Soon the two of them were lost in their own world. As their kisses started to grow in passion and in depth, Fiyero's mind quickly started working on him, and he had to pull away.

"Oz, Fay, I'm sorry, but I can't continue this until I do one thing. Give me one second." He got up and opened up his bag.

"Yero, this is a bit of a mood killer."

"Wait one second." He returned with a ring box and he resumed his position of kneeling down beside her on one knee. "Elphaba Thropp, you are already all these things, but will you do me the honor of **legally **becoming my wife, my lover, my partner, best friend and soul mate?"

She looked at the ring in shock and in awe. She clearly wasn't expecting this.

"I know we are already life mates. This just makes it official. Say yes, Fay."

"Fiyero, I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"I know I have." He was looking straight at her and she blushed.

"I wouldn't know how to be a princes, Fiyero, let alone a queen."

"You are already the princess for me. Together you and I will learn how to be king and queen. I want you with me for all of it. You'll be my right hand in all decisions for the land. My chief advisor. I'm no good at all without you, Elphaba. So you see it's a package deal. Now, stop your staling and say yes."

"What did I ever do to be so blessed?"

"No it's I who…"

"Shhh." She put her index finger on his lips. "All my life no one wanted to touch me. They either did it out of fear or a dare or a sense of obligation. Not you. All you have ever done is be loving and kind. You never flinched once when you touched me, you always did it willingly. First as a friend, and now as a …"

"Lover. Fay, I'm not as smart as you are. I need to work harder at it, but the one thing that I do know is that you are all that I need. I'm a lucky man, and I'm smart enough to know it. If others don't see it. Who cares? I get it. I get it and I'm never letting go."

She pulled him into a deep kiss and he leaned on top of her. As they were tangled up together, he asked her if this meant yes. "So, this does mean you'll marry me right?"

She laughed and smiled right at him. She nodded her head and said, "Yes!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and stated to unzip her dress, as more and more of their clothes started falling to the floor, they moved together as if their bodies had been created to partner up together. As they made magic that late afternoon, Fiyero paused for a moment to make sure Elphaba was alright.

"Fay are you okay?"

"Never better". She then let out a satisfying moan. She was about to kiss him, when she saw a trace of sadness in his eyes. "Yero, what is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm being foolish."

She cupped his face and said, "Tell me."

"Don't be mad. I know it's foolish. I know you love me, and the fact that I was chosen by you to be your first lover, and kisser and we're going to be married, it's a dream. Yet I still can't help but…"

"But what?"

"I can't help but wish I had been your first love too. It's silly, I know. I guess I'm just a stupid male…"

"Oh, Yero. Can't you see?"

"What?"

"That was only make believe." She was soon lost in his kiss.

The End.


End file.
